Memories
by Vampires and Penguins
Summary: I'm Rose Potter, Harrys secret sister. We've all got stories, haven't we? Well, I've got mine, but I'll tell you it with memories, whilst in the present, I try to talk to the brother I have never spoken to, WITHOUT revealing my true identity. Please R&R!
1. After The Funeral

**Authors Note: I do not own the fabulous Harry Potter Series, however much I wish I was J.K. Rowling! This is my first ever fanfic so please enjoy my story! (I'm nervous about whether people will like it)**

**Chapter 1- After The Funeral**

I was sat under the old oak tree in the Hogwarts grounds, thinking. Just thinking, you know, wondering what it would be like if he knew. If he knew about me, would he think I was another COMPLETELY CRAZY fan of his, or maybe he would just think I'm deluded. I don't quite know which one I would prefer. But one things certain, Harry Potter is my brother, I know he is. And I am his twin sister, Rose Lily Potter. I've always known. But he hasn't.

I wouldn't even be thinking this if everything in my bloody life went the way I wanted it. If everything went how I wanted, Dumbledore would still be alive, so would my parents, for that matter. But there is one person I am craving the company of more than anything. But I can't bring myself to even say his name, never mind talk about him…… Its too painful, knowing that he is gone and will never come back. Knowing that none of them will ever come back.

I've just been to Dumbledore's funeral, thinking how my brother might be feeling. I've never spoken to my brother; Dumbledore never allowed me to because he wanted me to stay away from Harry(apparently he wouldn't be able to take it if he found out about me, or so Dumbledore thought.) I never used to mind, because at the time I would believe anything Dumbledore said. I thought that he would carry on living forever, keeping me away from my brother if I was tempted to even say 'Hello'….

But he never told me that I could _never_ speak to my brother. He just told me that I was only allowed _when the time is right_. Who's to say that now wouldn't be the right time? Dumbledore isn't here to tell me to stop. Besides, I am sick and tired of doing as people tell me, sick and tired of being a good girl- I want a bit of a risk, I want to be _daring._

I watched the grounds for a bit, musing over the idea that I could do what I wanted. My eyes fell on the white tomb that Dumbledore was laid to rest in and I couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt at the thought of being reckless. But I had to get over that, it _is_ my life after all, not Dumbledores, he can't watch over me anymore. Well, I can't _see_ him watching over me, if he is. So I turned my head away from that direction, and looked over the Black Lake. I saw a figure standing next to the lake alone. A figure with bushy hair, _very_ bushy hair actually. This type of hair could only belong to one person I know…. Hermione.

"Hermione."

"Hmmm?" She turned to look at me, and she recognised me straight away.

"Rose! When did you get here?" Her eyes widened," You know, if Harry sees you, he'll recognise you straight away, he _has _seen pictures of his mother you know."

It was true, I _did_ look freakishly like my mother. We both looked at my dark red hair and Hermione looked at my brilliant green eyes.

"Oh my god, your _eyes_ are even more of a giveaway!"

That I was confused at. "What's wrong with my eyes?" I asked, slightly offended.

"Its like looking into Harrys eyes," she said. "Not that you look like a boy though." she added, seeing the look on my face.

"Well anyway, I have no intention of leaving here. I'm going to talk to my brother. If you could maybe_ help _me disguise myself, then _maybe _I could talk to him without getting found out… hmmm?"

She looked at me like I was mad.

"But Rose, you know you're not allowed- "

"That was on Dumbledores orders, but in case you didn't notice, Hermione, he's not around anymore, so I can do whatever I Iike now."

She bit her lip and looked at me. I was fully prepared for anything she might say to try and stop me, and my temper was rising even with the thought of her trying to stop me from talking to my own brother. _My own brother._

"Well, alright, but we'll have to be quick, Ron and Harry will probably be looking for me. Now, I think-"

"What?" That, I was _not_ expecting.

"I said, we better be quick."

"O-Okay," I stammered, unable to believe what I was hearing. _Hermione_, going against Dumbledores wishes to keep me away from my brother. That's almost as impossible as Hermione missing any homework. Honestly, I've only stopped round at her house over the last couple of summers, but that girl is _obsessed_ with schooling.

"Now, did you want brown, blonde or pink hair?"

"W-w-what's wrong with my hair?" I asked, clutching my beautiful red hair in my hands- I loved it.

"Well, we might as well, and I'm also a bit worried, Harry might fancy you if we change everything else, I think he's got a bit of a thing for red-heads."

"_What?_"

"Well, he fancies Ginny, and they've just split up, so…."

This girl was afraid that _my brother_ would fancy me?

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. Erm… I don't know… _green_ hair maybe. _That _should put him right off me."

"Be serious, Rose."

"_Okay,_ hmmm… Black hair please."

"Do you want me to make you look _even more_ like him, Rose. Oh go on then."

And with that, she changed my hair black.

The rest was easy. My eyes were turned blue, and my nose lengthened a tad. Then the hard bit came. My name.

"How about Ophelia?"

I stared at her.

"We've already decided that my last name would be Wood, so I think I should have a name that _doesn__'__t _draw attention to me, I don't want Voldemort to find out Harry's got a new friend."

"Okay…. What about …..Rachel? _That__'__s, _not an unusual name, but its not boring either…."

I thought about this for a while, whilst Hermione was still guessing. _Rachel Wood__…__..Rachel Wood._ That could actually work.

"Amy, Katie, erm, Esme, erm, _Tierney_….."

"I like that."

"What- Tierney?"

"No, Rachel… Where did you get Tierney from anyway?"

"Oh, just someone I know. So, Rachel, huh?"

"Yep, 'Hello, my name is Rachel, Rachel Wood.'"

Hermione looked at me, then played along with my kind of role play.

"Why hello there Rachel," she said, waving her arms about in an important (but hilarious) manner.

We were laughing for a while, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hi, Hermione. And- who's this?"

I turned around to see a red-haired, freckly, and tall boy, looking from me to Hermione- This must be Ron then. I'd heard a lot from Hermione about her two best friends at school, and I'd always got the impression that she had had a bit of a soft spot for Ron. I couldn't see why, he wasn't exactly good-looking.

_Maybe it__'__s his personality, _I thought.

Standing next to Ron was another boy, around sixteen. I knew exactly who this was. He was shorter than Ron, with a shock of black hair. Underneath his hair he was deathly pale, and he wore round glasses. Behind these glasses, I saw a pair of shocking green eyes, _my eyes_, I thought. I could see what Hermione meant now, it's freaky. The boy was my brother. He was Harry. I raked his forehead, and found confirmation of this- he had a lightning-shaped scar just visible through his fringe. He was definitely Harry.

Hermione was looking at me, as though wishing me to introduce myself, but I was too busy taking in the appearance of my brother, the one who I have always been dying to meet. She cleared her throat, and this was enough to make me snap out of it. I must have been staring at him.

_He probably thinks I fancy him, _I thought. _How wrong is he?_

I decided to reply, holding out my hand and shaking both Ron and Harrys hands.

"My name is Ro- I mean- Rachel Wood, pleased to meet you. You must be Ron and Harry, am I right?"

Both boys looked shocked that I knew their names, so I explained, well, mostly.

"I am a very good friend of Hermione's, and I live in the same muggle village as she does when she is home from Hogwarts."

Ron looked at me.

"So, does that mean that you're a muggle, then?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ron, when _are _you going to read _Hogwarts: A History?_ Muggles can't even _see_ Hogwarts. And do you even think that the ministry would allow Ro-Rachel to even set foot here?"

Ron opened his mouth to retaliate but I quickly stopped the argument by laughing and saying,

"I'm a witch, Ron. I just didn't go to Hogwarts, I was home schooled."

This was kind of true, if you class being taught by Dumbledore as being home schooled.

Ron and Harry nodded and Hermione broke the silence by saying,

"Well, Rachel _was _home schooled up until two months ago…. When her parents died."

I glared at her, alarmed and how she could even _mention_ anything about a death that happened two months ago. She knew full well that I don't like to talk about him…. Hang on, did she say my _parents_ died two months ago? My parents died almost sixteen _years_ ago, what is she playing at?

But before I could enquire about it (inconspicuously, of course) a deafening BANG interrupted my thoughts.

Uh-oh. Damn. Damn, damn, damn. I forgot to mention, Voldemort knows about me. Rose Potter. Harrys twin sister. He wants to kill me almost as much as he wants to kill my brother. He found out when I was 11, that's why I wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts. He must of found out (or guessed) that I would be here, I don't think he would have thought that I would miss Dumbledores funeral for a minute. Well, he was right. The place was flooded with Death Eaters and Hermione, Harry, Ron and I were frozen amidst the screaming crowd of people, swarming towards the gates to find a safe place to apparate- or just run.

But my legs were frozen in place as I realised what would happen if the Death Eaters saw me. I'd be dead straight away. Or I'd be dragged off and tortured. Whichever way, it couldn't end well. For me anyway. Another pang hit me when I realised that Harry was with me and my only thought was _don__'__t take my brother_. I wanted to save him. I didn't matter anymore.

Another deafening BANG disturbed my thoughts once more and I jumped straight into action, realising I was in disguise, the Death Eaters wouldn't recognise me.

I screamed, "Quick, run! We can dissapparate when we get outside of the school gates. Go. Now!"

And with that, the other three followed my orders. We hurtled towards the gates, me in front leading the way. I weaved and pushed through the frantic crowd, almost getting crushed along the way. I was dragging Hermione through, as she was doing to Ron and Harry. As I crossed the gates, I realised that there was no crowd in front of me- the path was empty. Everyone had disappeared. I heard a loud CRACK behind me and I whirled around- there was no-one there. Hermione, Ron and Harry had dissaparated. _Without me._

_OH MY GOD_

"COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed into thin air.

I could not believe they left me, when the Death Eaters are after me as well. I could understand Harry and Ron leaving- I was a stranger to them. But_ Hermione?_ I thought I was one of her best friends. Ugh, I guess I thought wrong.

I came to a gradual stop, frantically thinking of where to dissapparate to- _where can I go?_ I could hear bangs and distant screams of terror, issuing from back towards the castle- how many people were going to get hurt? Because of Voldemort. It was all because of him. All because of him that I no longer feel safe anywhere, I no longer feel safe with any_one_.

Suddenly it popped into my head- I should go back. Back to the last place I can remember feeling safe. The Woods' Household.

**So... what did you think? The story gets better- I promise! This was just a rubbishy little intro. Please Read and Review- I would love to hear what anyone else thinks!**


	2. The Woods Cottage

**Authors Note: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Series, as I am not J.(obviously) If I was, this fanfic would be written much better. Ah well... Here is Chapter 2 of Memories (this is where the memories kick in) Please Read and Review for me cause I'm not sure if the whole memory thing is easy to follow- let me know!**

**Chapter 2- The Woods House**

I stood outside the wreckage that was my former home. It was a little cottage, just outside the borders of Birmingham, England. I looked around at the abandoned brooms and Wellington boots, at the dead and tangled flowers that led the way up the path, towards the cottage. I walked up the path, memories coming back to me. The time I fell over because I tripped over our old cat. The time I planted half of these wilted flowers in one afternoon. I walked past the Wellingtons that stood straight, waiting for their owner to put them on again. I was that owner. I remember those boots. They were my favourite things to wear when I was 6. I don't know why I kept them, just for the memories I suppose.

The times have passed when I used to go and play in the rain, splashing myself in the muddy puddles. I was much, much older now. Back then, I wasn't afraid of going outside on my own to explore. I wasn't scared that someone could have been watching me, following my every move. I didn't think that anyone but the people I knew could invade my house, my home. How wrong I was.

The front door of the cottage was hanging from it's hinges. The windows of the cottage were smashed- muggles. Stupid teenagers, probably. If they came while I was there, I would kill them. They had ruined my old home, my memories. I walked through the threshold, remembering the shape of the house. I walked through the hall way, but I saw something out of the corner of my eye and turned, drawing my wand out and pointing it to my right. I jumped.

A girl was staring back at me with the same frightened expression as me through a mirror that was in the hall- my reflection. It was then I realised that I hadn't seen myself since Hermione disguised me. I had curly, glossy black hair, that fell to just past my shoulders. I was still as pale as snow but that was more pronounced now that my skin was such a contrast to my hair. My eyes were a bright sky blue. Even though I liked them, I still preferred my old, brilliant green eyes. On the whole, I wasn't that bad looking, just….different, I suppose….. I wasn't Rose Potter, I was Rachel Wood.

I shook my head, shaking the thought of my new look from my head. I carried on down the hallway, lighting my wand as an extra precaution- I didn't want to frighten myself again.

I entered the living room, my eyes sweeping the scattered debris that covered the room. There were shards of smashed glass everywhere. I had to be careful of where to stand. The pages from the many books my house had were ripped from their spines, covering the place in papery snow. Sofas were turned on their sides, and the coffee table was upside down, the legs sticking up. The room was devastating, but was just how I had left it- untouched. There was just one thing missing. This brought back new, more terrible memories. The memories that took place just before I left……

_…I had always lived with Isabella Wood, ever since I could remember. We lived in a sizable cottage, near Birmingham. I had had a happy life, not without its difficulties though. Like keeping me a secret, that was one thing. I had always known who my real parents were, and what had happened to them. I had also known that my brother survived, but I was told that he was too sick for me to ever see him. _

_Isabella was a kind-hearted lady, I couldn't see why she had never been married. I was glad though, we probably didn't need anyone else in on my secret. I had always thought that keeping myself hidden was exciting, thrilling even. I never thought that anyone would ever find me, would ever threaten my happy existence. _

_One night, Isabella and I were talking, animatedly chatting about my up and coming adventure to Hogwarts. I was 11 and very excited to be going, like any other 11-year-old witch or wizard. I was to go under a different name, I can't remember what it was now. Then we heard a knock on the door. I went to hide in the cupboard under the stairs, as I usually did when we had unexpected visitors- especially at 9pm. _

_I had quite a good view of the living room from a crack in the door (made by me when I was 7, fed up of not seeing who was there) I heard Isabella talking to someone named Snape, he claimed to be a teacher at Hogwarts. _

_He told Isabella that he knew someone called Albus Dumbledore and was here on his orders. She invited him in. I saw the back of him, he was wearing a cloak. His hood was pulled up, but I thought the back of his head looked weird. I couldn't figure out why. _

_He was then speaking to Isabella, asking her lots of questions. _

_"I wonder, have you ever heard of a girl called Rose Potter?" he asked._

_Isabella's eyes widened in horror. "N-no. I-I don't know anyone of that name at all- anyone!"_

_A high cold whisper echoed throughout the room saying, "She lies!"_

_That voice made the hair on my arms and neck stand up on end. This was the voice that haunted my dreams for years to come._

_"What- what was that!" Isabella screamed. _

_Snape was lowering his hood, and a face of revulsion came upon Isabella's face. _

_She was backing away from the man in horror, saying, "You are not Severus Snape! Not the Snape I know of!"_

_But the man didn't seem to be listening to her as he was slowly lowering his hood until it rested on his shoulders. I didn't want to see what was underneath, but I couldn't help it. _

_The man had two faces. There was a face on the back of his head. This face was the most terrible thing I had ever seen. Its nose was flat and it had gleaming red eyes that flashed frequently. Isabella screamed in horror but her prolonged scream was cut off by the face's cold voice._

_"Be quiet, silly woman! Now, you will tell me where I can find Rose Potter!"_

_Isabella was furiously shaking her head but the face carried on speaking. _

_"Where is the secret child of James and Lily Potter! Tell me! Where is the child that you have been hiding? The child that is the twin sister of Harry Potter, the one that he doesn't know about! TELL ME NOW!"_

_"NO!" Isabella screamed. "You will have to kill me because I won't tell you! You! You foul, disgusting creature- you have ruined lives! But I am not afraid of you, Lord- Voldemort!"She looked at him with pure loathing, putting on a brave face- probably for my benefit. I was frozen where I was in the poky cupboard. I knew that Isabella would not want me to reveal myself, so I didn't move. _

_I didn't even move when I heard her scream again, I just closed my eyes. I didn't move when I saw a flash of green light that glowed through my eyelids. Not even when I heard the Man With Two Faces started to roar in rage and destroy my home. I couldn't, I couldn't bring myself to get found. I didn't want to think about what would happen to me if they had found me. I didn't want to die. Thoughts came into my head like, "I haven't even got to go to Hogwarts yet."_

_The Man With Two Faces then spoke to himself._

_"Master, master, what do I do now? Why is the girl not here?"_

_The face replied._

_"Quirrell, do not worry about Rose Lily Potter I am more concerned about her brother, Harry. The two brats will not escape me in the end. At least we know where the boy is, you have seen him in Diagon Alley. I will not go on a wild goose chase looking for a girl that I will kill anyway. We just have to wait, Lord Voldemort does not forget."_

_The man whimpered. _

_"Of course, of course, master. To Hogwarts we go."_

_And with that, the man picked up the purple material, and wrapped it around his head, back into the turban. This covered up his hideous secret. The Man With Two Faces left the cottage, leaving me behind in the bomb site that was my home. _

_I slowly crept out if the cupboard, cautiously, wondering if the man would come back. As I stepped into the living room, the sight of the devastation hit me. In among the debris, littering the room, there was a body. Isabella. I knelt down next to her still form. Her kind brown eyes that were usually shining with excitement were open and glassy. I gently pulled them closed with my fingertips, a few tears trailing down my face. That's when I realised she had gone. She was the only person who I was safe with, and she was gone. _

_I was crying silently for a while wondering where to go, for I was only 11._

_"Maybe we should leave here, Rose."_

_I started. I hadn't noticed him come in. The old man was standing in the middle of the living room, looking at me intently. He had long, silver hair and a matching beard. He hand half-moon glasses perched on his long, crooked nose and behind those glasses were blue eyes, that were x-raying me as he spoke._

_"My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, and I am the current headmaster of Hogwarts school Of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

_"I know who you are," I said. "You used to visit Isabella when she thought I was asleep. What she didn't know was that I was a very nosey child."_

_I smiled grimly- the was not much humor in it when Isabella lay dead on the floor. Dumbledore looked upon her, a sad expression now upon his face._

_"Yes, I was very good friends with Isabella. She was a very loyal and loving person."_

_"You bet."_

_"Yes, but we have to get you away from here, this cottage is no longer a safe place for you to live any longer. Come with me, I will make you safe."_

_He was already at the doorway, extending an arm for me to take. I obeyed him because I immediately trusted this man._

_"Here," he said, conjuring a tissue out of nowhere._

_I sniffed. "What will happen to the cottage, to Isabella?"_

_"I will take care of that. She will be buried next to the rest of her family. She was the last of the Wood family to survive. She would have wanted that."_

_"Thanks." I sniffed again. "Where are we going?"_

_"We are going to Diagon Alley, to buy you a wand."_

_We walked out of the front gate, me saying goodbye to my home and Isabella………_

…..I was stood alone at the place where I had found Isabella dead. That was the first time I had seen a dead body, but unfortunately not the last. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something shine in the creeping darkness, and I looked down.

A smashed photo frame was lying among the strewn papers. I picked it up and looked, tears burning my eyes. Inside was a photo of my parents, James and Lily Potter, with two babies. Me and Harry. We were standing outside a house which had a sign saying 'Godrics Hollow,' my old home.

I don't remember anything about these times but I remember when I was younger, I used to stare at this picture endlessly, trying to remember something. But nothing ever came to me. Only a horrifying memory of green light and high cold laughter. The laughter that haunted my dreams, haunted every single hour of my existence. I knew what this memory was, and it was one of the memories I wanted to forget.

I looked at my parents happy faces, and saw them waving at me. I needed to go there, to Godrics Hollow, that would be my next stop.

**So, there you have it- Chapter 2- The Woods Cottage- so.. what did you think? Please R&R!**


	3. Alone

**Authors Note: Hey everyone; So far I have four reviews so great! I'm really suprised that people seem to like my fanfic- it's rubbish to me. As you know, I do not own the great Harry Potter Series(you know the drill). And in response to the review that Seths Imprint sent to me, the reason that Rose didn't go to the Dursleys is later on in the fanfic, don't worry- I myself came along that problem! So...Here we have it- Chapter 3- Alone. Please enjoy and review to share your views on whether you liked it!**

**Chapter 3- Alone**

The train threw me around my carriage mercilessly. I hated trains. Muggles should stop making them…or maybe think of a way of stopping them from rattling and moving so violently. I was on the way to Godrics Hollow, thinking of visiting Bathilda after.

I used to live with Bathilda Bagshot, after I left my old cottage. I only lived with her for a while, she became ill after a year. That's when I went to live with Hermione and her parents for another year. But I used to visit Bathildas every now and again. I tried to remember significant times in this part of my life and one memory came back clearly. A memory that took place on a train just like the one I was on ……..

…….._I was 13_._It was another uncomfortable train ride. This time, I was really annoyed. The train driver didn__'t__ seem to have a care in the world about the passengers he was driving. After picking myself up off the floor for the third time, another deafening CLATTER threw me back down again. As I was thrown against the carriage wall, my pointed black hat toppled from my head and under my seat (not that I sat on it much)._

_I bent down on all fours, crawling under the seat, to retrieve my hat. I heard another clatter, like the compartment door was being thrown open, but I ignored it. I only jumped and bumped my head on the underside of the seat when I heard his voice._

"_Oh! Erm- I -errr__…__. I__'__m sorry to -er- bother you__…__.I- I__'__ll just go now, shall I..?__"_

"_No , no!__"__ I said. I didn__'__t want someone to be out of a train compartment because I was getting my stupid _hat_. I was slowly getting up, afraid of falling over again. _

"_Sure you can come in, I was only getting- __"_

_I had just caught sight of his face. He had black hair that was messy, but in a very elegant way. It gracefully fell into his dark, mysterious grey eyes, which were looking at me inquisitively. He was smiling as well, slightly embarrassed by the way he had come in and seen me crouched down with my backside in the air. He wasn't the only one embarrassed by that.__ He broke the silence._

"_Well, erm_..._What__'__s your name?__"_

_I spoke automatically, not thinking properly._

"_My name is Rose Potter.__"_

"_Potter? You__'__re not related to-__"_

"_Harry Potter? Him? No! N-not at all__…__ ha! Of course not__…People always make that assumption..."__ I avoided his eyes. I had never been a good liar, a great help that was when I was Harry Potters twin sister. __"__Anyway, I didn__'__t finish what I was saying. I was just getting my hat from under the seat when I was disturbed by a certain person called__…__.?__"__ I flashed a smile at him._

_He replied with a luring smile that was much more appealing than mine. _

"_My name is Danny__…__Black.__"_

"_Black?__"_

"_Yep, Black,__"__ He said nodding his head slowly._

_I thought for a while. Wasn__'__t there an escaped murderer called _Sirius_ Black? But this boy couldn__'__t be related to him, it was just a coincidence. _Like how I'm not related to Harry Potter? _I thought._

_He broke the silence- again._

"_So, where are you headed?__"_

"_Oh- Godrics Hollow. I__'__m visiting a family friend. What about you?__"_

_A weird look crossed his face. _

"_Erm.. Well.. Nowhere in particular. I just wanted to get away from some stuff.__"_

"_Oh, so you__'__re the __'__running away from your trouble__'__ kind of guy, huh?__"_

_He suddenly looked at me with a defiant expression on his face.. _

"_No! I just.. Had to get away, allright? You know what? I__'__ve decided I don__'__t want to talk about it. I__'__ll just be on this train ride and then I__'__ll get out of your life, okay?__"_

_That expression was kinda cute on him, I had to admit. _

_I didn__'__t want him to leave, I was even more curious about him. _

_"Okay,' I said nodding, intrigued by his reaction. _

_I wanted to know what he didn__'__t want to talk about. So I thought of something. _

"_Well, you could come with me... to visit this friend of mine. You know, that__'__s not my last stop. I travel on my own a lot. It can get sort of__…__ lonely. I wouldn't __mind if you tagged along. If you__'__ve got nowhere else to go__…__?__"_

_He thought about this for a moment. Peering at me as if he couldn__'__t believe what I had just said. I looked into his eyes, but I almost got lost in the swirls of grey, I had to look away again. I was starting to blush. God, what was _wrong _with me?_

"_O-okay then,__"__ he replied, casting another shocking smile my way. __"__I__'__ll come with you on your little __'__adventure__'__. But won__'__t your parents be a bit concerned that _I'm_ with you?__"_

That_ I hadn__'__t been expecting. Awkward! I would have to tell the truth; or part of it. _

_' Erm... I don't quite know how to say this but my parents...died. When I was little. So now__ I live with a family friend.__"_

_A look of shock and guilt crossed his face. I didn__'__t like that look, it ruined my view of the perfect boy. _

"_I- I- I__'__m so sorry. I didn__'__t realise. If it helps, I've never met my parents, so I don't know them.__ I__'__ve been living with friends as well.__"_

_It was my turn to feel sorry for him. I didn__'__t know his story yet, but I sure as hell wanted to find out. _

_However, I had always been told by Dumbledore to trust no-one, so I was very wary. Yet there was a feeling deep inside me that Danny could be trusted. Yes, he was a stranger, but I felt like I already knew him. But I knew nothing at all. _

"_Well, lets sit down before I get knocked over by the bumpy train again.__"I said...._

……I was knelt down on the floor, after having been thrown across the compartment by the train. I was going to pieces against the compartment wall. Pain was lashing through me, tearing at my insides, and the loneliness closed in on me. I was all alone, Danny couldn't come and save me now. He couldn't uplift me with one of his shining smiles. He would never look at me with his misty eyes again, hypnotising me with their depth. He can't come because he….. He's…. _dead._ He has been for two months now.

And they have been the longest two months of my life.

That was the thing, being with Danny. Time went so quickly. I felt like I didn't know him enough, even though I knew everything about him. But I felt like all I needed was more _time_. I needed more time to be with him. To know him just that bit more...

I'm kidding myself. I need time to _get over my loss_.

But I am _never_ going to get over my loss of Danny.

I cant cope with being alone, I wasn't made to be alone, although that's the best way to be in my predicament. I suppose I hurt so much because I know that if I hadn't have suggested he came with me to Godrics Hollow, he wouldn't be dead now. Yet I an't seem to regret my descision, because the time I spent with Danny, it was the best time of my life. I just knew that someday it would have to end.

Well, it has now ended, and I will just have to cope alone. I'm not sure how- because at the moment I am struggling to get through a day without a suicidal thought- but somehow, I'll have to cope. Alone.

**Well, thats Ch****apter 3. As I say in my profile, I like writing all of the deep and meaningful stuff sometimes, and I was just in the mood to do that when I wrote this chapter. I tried to imagine how I would feel if I was Rose, so hopefully I pulled that off. Please review and tell me if you thought it was a good chapter and whether I portrayed Rose's feelings well. I would really appreciate it! So- Please Read and Reiew- honestly, it really helps me!**


	4. Godrics Hollow

**Authors Note: Just to let you know (like you didn't already) I do not own Harry Potter. I am certainly no J.K. Rowling (her stories are fantastic, mine? Not so much) Okay, here is chapter 4 of Memories- Godrics Hollow. And don't worry, not every chapter will be Rose's memories, I will soon write something in the present tense. I just thought that this chapter was necessary to the story. If you liked/disliked it, please Review anyway. Constructive critisism always helps (me anyway) Well, please read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4- Godrics Hollow**

I stared at the rickety sign that read 'Godrics Hollow'. _Deep breaths, Rose, deep breath_s. I tried to forget the last time I had visited here. I carried on down the cobbled pathway, taking in the feeling of the quaint little village. Small children ran past me, squealing with delight as they headed towards the local sweet-shop. I watched them. That was what my years with Isabelle were like. That how I grew up. I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself, even though I felt guilty for it. Why couldn't my life be like that now? Happy, with no worries. No-one ever told me that life wasn't fair, I had found out the hard way.

I looked forward, urging myself to go further into the village, and walked. I walked past a statue and couldn't help but stop. I stared-again. There was a statue of a man and woman, the woman holding a little child. The man wore glasses, with messy hair, while the woman was pretty with long hair, a kind smile lighting up her face. The baby looked like the man, with messy hair, but his eyes were the same shape as the woman's.

I knew what I was looking at. A memorial. A memorial of my parents and brother. But there was something missing. There should be one more child carved in stone. Where was I? I was just forgotten about. It was as though I didn't exist.

So Harry gets to be remembered, does he? But me? No, I just get thrown to the side. It was like I was something to be ashamed of. Something everyone wanted to forget. More pain ripped my heart into another piece. I felt unwanted, I felt like I wasn't a real person. Just a myth that somehow was just there; not seen, not heard.

That memorial had not been there before, I was sure that the last time I had been here, it had been a war memorial.

As tears burned my eyes, I looked on. I had to make it to my wanted destination, no matter how much I wanted to turn back.

I walked towards the dark shape of the place I knew, pausing to look back at the statue. It was now the war memorial that I had remembered. I just hadn't _really _looked before.

As I walked up the street, I remembered another time I had been here; not the last time, but a significant time……

….._I was walking with Danny, after the train ride we had just met on._

"_So, where does this friend we__'__re going to visit live?__"__ He asked._

"_Well, we__'__ve passed where she lives but I said I had other places to go__"__ I said, shooting him a humourless grin._

"_So, where are we going?__"_

…

"_Rose, where are we going?__"_

_I hesitated, but soon answered, my voice almost breaking._

" _I__'__ve been outside of the place we__'__re going loads of times but I was never brave enough to go inside… But now, well, I just _really_ want to go inside__…__.__"__ I trailed off into thought._

"_You know, I don__'__t understand any of what you have just said.__"__ He looked at me weirdly. __"__I__'__m seriously starting to rethink my decision of coming with you, I think you__'__re a bit crazy.__"__ He said._

"_You__'__ll understand, in time.__"_

_I walked faster, soon running, leaving Danny behind as I ran up the street._

"_Hey! Wait! _I_ don__'__t know where you__'__re going!__"_

_He caught up with me as I slowed to a stop, standing outside the destroyed house at the end of the road. _

_It was terrible. Even though I had seen this sight every time I had visited Bathilda, it still destroyed a part of me. Half of the upstairs of the house was missing, blown away by what looked like an explosion. Danny had halted just behind me._

"_Why is that house there? It- it just , just__…_appeared!_ I just suddenly saw it. Rose? Rose? Wh-__"_

_He fell silent at the mixture of sadness and defiance on my face. I was determined to do it this time, I was determined to go inside the house. I wouldn't let this be a wasted journey. _

_I breathed deeply and closed my eyes before placing my hand on the front gate. Dannys surprised gasp caused me to open my eyes. Messages and notes were carved onto the gate, covering it with __'__Good Luck__'__s and __'__Best Wishes__'__. But all of these messages were directed to my brother, Harry. None were for me. But of course, no-one knew about me- I didn't exist. But I was here. As tears clouded my eyes, blurring my vision, Danny read the notes, then read my face._

"_Why are you crying? What__'__s wrong? How come those messages are there on the gate? They weren't there before you touched the gate. Rose, what__'__s happening?__"_

_My throat was constricted with sadness but I cleared it and managed to say, __"__I__'__ll tell you inside, alright?__" I said this with no idea whether or not to tell him the truth. _

_I pushed the gate, ignoring the notes on the gate and carried on up the path. Danny hesitated, but his thirst for knowledge over-powered him, I could see, and he followed close behind me._

_I walked past a bench in the overgrown front garden, towards the house. As I reached the door I pushed it open and stepped into the hallway, looking around me. I then walked straight through to the living room, expecting to see clues, but stopped. I stared. It looked like a normal room. No destruction like there had been at the cottage. Completely untouched. The weird thing was the coating of dust the room had. Also, the room had the feeling of abandonment. I knew the reason why that was. The house hadn__'__t been lived in for years. _

_I started disturbing the dust, opening drawers, searching through piled up books and stacked letters on the coffee table. I didn__'__t know what I was searching for; just anything. Danny was following me for a while, asking more questions, but when he didn__'__t get a response from me, he started to look around himself. _

"_Hang on a minute, Rose. This is James, Lily and Harry Potters house.__"__ He held up a picture, looking at it. __"__You__'__re related to them, aren__'__t you? I knew you were lying to me on the train__…__Rose, where are you going now? Aren__'__t you going to answer me?__"_

_I had walked out of the living room, half-running desperately upstairs. There was three bedrooms. I walked into the first. This room had a double bed and was decorated with red and golden colours. Mum and Dads room. The bed was wooden and on the carved headboard, there was two names: James and Lily. I started searching again, leaving Danny even more confused but I didn__'__t care. He started tugging on the sleeve of my coat and I turned impatiently._

"_What now?__"_

"_Answer me.__"__ He demanded. __"__You can__'__t expect me to break in to a derelict house and start snooping around without giving me an explanation! No, Rose, you have to see. This is.. It__'__s _weird_, Rose. Two of the people who lived here are dead, for Gods sake! You are just destroying someone__'__s home, Rose! Wake up and see this from my point of view- This is bloody weird! Earlier on, you told me you weren__'__t related to these people, why would we be here otherwise? You're raving mad, if you aren__'__t related to them! Why am I here? Why the hell did I follow you, I didn__'__t know you were going to be like this! If you don__'__t give me an explanation, Rose, I swear I am going to-__"_

"_Shut up!" I closed my eyes and held my hands up to him, signalling for a surrender. When I opened my eyes again, Danny still looked quite mad. I had to make him calm down. _

_A few moments of silence passed in which Danny breathed deeply, and I wondered whether or not to tell Danny the truth. _

_I had decided- Danny needed answers, whether I wanted to give them to him or not. _

"_Alright. I__'__ll explain. but I have to see another bedroom first.__"_

_I then walked out of the bedroom. I was faced with two doors to go through. One door had the name 'Harry' on it- so I didn't walk through that. The other door was blank. I thought for a while- if this room was empty, I didn't know what I was going to do. _

"_Do you want to go into that room, Rose?" Danny asked me. I had been standing in front of it for a while. _

_I nodded, but still didn't move. What if the room was just a junk room? Would that mean that I wasn't really a Potter- had I ever lived here?_

_Danny too it upon himself to open the door and tried to open it. The door wouldn't budge. He threw his entire weight onto the door handle but it still wouldn't open. I frowned at him._

"_Won't it open?"_

"_What does it look like to you?" Danny huffed. "Here, you try."_

_I walked up to the door and placed my hand onto the handle. There was a quiet click and the door swung open, revealing the room inside. I walked forward automatically, as though I was already home. The room was drawing me in. _

_The room I walked into was a bright white, even in the curtain of evening time. There was a circular cot in the middle of the room, with a matching mahogany chest, carved with Roses and Lilies. There was a wall which had a large rose painted on it. _

_This must have been my room, it was obvious. The homely feeling I felt confirmed it for me. The room was beautiful. It had a kind of__…__ charm to it. A charm that was not lost in the coating of dust the room had. I walked to the wall which had the rose on it and I turned to Danny. He was staring at me as though he had never seen me before._

"_How did you know this room was here?" He asked me suspiciously. _

_I didn't answer._

"_Danny, I know I may sound mad, but you have to believe me. Promise you will, before I say anything else.__"_

"_I__'__m not promising anything, R-Rose.__"__ His voice faltered as he said my name and looked at the wall. He was wondering if this was a joke._

_I walked over to him carefully, and he looked at me warily, as though he was wondering whether to tell me to stay away. I ignored this look on his face and halted, looking him straight in the eye. His grey eyes were beautiful. That made it all the more difficult for me as I was facing the possibility that, if I told Danny the truth, I may never get to see his eyes again._

_I shut my eyes, forcing myself not to talk myself out of the truth I knew I had to tell. I sighed. _

"_I__'__ll tell you all about me now, it might take a while.__"__ I hesitantly said. _

_Then I sat down next to the wooden chest and lifted it open in a cloud of dust. I wondered how it was that I knew what this chest contained. _

_My birth certificate was the first item lying on the top of a pile of things that belonged to me. I could go straight onto my story. I told Danny everything. He held onto all of the evidence I gave him like photos, documents and letters from family. To me, it had seemed like I was boring him, but I carried on talking about my life when I glanced at his face. His total absorption carried me through my tale. _

_I froze when I came across a photo of my father with two babies- Harry and Me. I turned the photo over and realised that there was writing on the back which said:_

Sirius,

This is me with Rose and Harry on their birthday. Sorry we have had to send it a bit late (quite a bit late actually, its October!) but we can't risk Voldemort knowing about Rose- He already knows about Harry, and Lily and I dread to think of what would happen if he found out Harry had a twin.

We hope you can visit soon, both Harry and Rose are missing their fun Uncle Sirius. Honestly, you are so good with both of them, it's a wonder why you don't have kids of your own! At least you can still spoil my kids. Honestly, buying both of them a broomstick each for their birthday was too much but thanks. I just can't let them go on them together-they wreak havoc!

See you soon,

James.

_The photograph had never been sent, it _had _been too late. I took another glance up to see Dannys expression but did a double take. He looked as though he was about to cry. I was shocked. Surely my story wasn__'__t that upsetting. _

_He sniffed and looked at me as though he had just realised I was there. __"__Sorry, erm, you know the man your dad was writing to?,__"__ he said. __"__Was his name Sirius _Black_?__"_

_I searched my knowledge. __"__Yeah, he was. Apparently, he and my dad were best mates when they were at Hogwarts. Its unusual, really. He was one of my dads best mates yet he has turned into a murderer. I know the full story about him turning to Voldemorts side. Weird, huh? __"_

_I looked at him and he looked very solemn, as though in mourning._

_Then his expression cleared and he looked at me. I held his gaze but almost got lost in his eyes again so I looked down at the wooden chest. There was one more thing left inside. I frowned. I reached down and pulled out the deep red rose, which had a note attached to it. I pulled the note off and read it out loud. _

Dear Rose,

This is an everlasting flower, to always remind you of where you came from. If you have found this chest, then our work is done, you were meant to discover it.

Even though it may seem that sometimes you are forgotten about, never forget, it is for your own safety that you are a secret. We sealed up this chest when we realised Voldemort was looking for Harry, desperate for him not to find out about you too. Only you could open the chest, if anyone else tried, they would have been stupefied.

You are the key to Harry's life now, that's why you have to be a secret. When-

_I didn't get to finish reading the letter because a wave of tears came upon me uncontrollably. My parents knew that they were going to die. How someone could know that and stay clam, I didn't know. _

_I looked up at Danny. He met my eyes and said, __"__I believe you, you know, not many people would."__……__.._

……I was in the front garden, sitting on the bench I had walked past all those years ago. I looked at the names that were engraved on a large golden plaque: James and Lily. My parents.

I then had a thought. I had to put something on the bench to remember my visits here. I pulled my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at the golden plaque. The plaque had room for three more words. I waved my wand and slowly, the words _Rose and Danny_ became engraved in a very neat and elegant script underneath James and Lily.

I was quite pleased with my work. I rose from the bench, and looked at my work for a while.

Danny needed to be remembered at the place where he loved to go. The place where he also died. I left the garden out the front gate, trying not to wish too much that I could join him wherever he was. I then walked down the road, thinking of visiting Bathilda.

**There you have it then- Chapter 4-Godrics Hollow. I hope you enjoyed it, but I'm not going to give away too much of Rose's story yet (there's still more to come) I'm going to make you wait for a few answers (I feel really evil). Anyway, if you liked it and have any questions about the story that you think I haven't thought of(believe me, theres probably a few) please review. However, please also tell me if you didn't like it, cause not everyone can like one thing. So, whatever you thought, my main message is...Review!**


	5. What Happened?

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! As you already know, I do not own any of the Harry Potter Stuff, just to get that out of the way. So, Chapter 5- What Happened? This is quite a short chapter(for me) but I'm afraid that because I am absoulutely swamped with Art, French and English Coursework at the moment, I won't be updating for a while. But I would still love for you to review to give me an incentive to carry on with this fanfic after this week is over. So, as usual, please read, enjoy and review for little old me!**

**Chapter 5- What Happened?**

I knocked on Bathildas door and entered straight away. Bathilda was so deaf, she wouldn't have heard the quiet knock. I walked through the hall, promising to clean the house as I usually did whenever I stayed. I shouted her name, but all I could hear was quiet sobs issuing from the living room. I entered the living room and I saw Bathilda sitting hunched over in her usual armchair, crying her eyes out.

"What happened, Bathilda?"

She just kept on crying, as though she hadn't heard me- of course. _She hadn__'__t heard me._

"Bathilda! What has happened to you?" I said loudly.

She jumped and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Who- who are you?" she said in a shaky voice.

Honestly, the woman was so forgetful.

"Its me, Rose, remember? Hmmm? You know- Oh!"

I guess it was me who was the forgetful one. I still had my disguise on. Of course she didn't recognise me. I removed my disguise with a wave of my wand and comprehension dawned on Bathildas face.

"Oh, Rose, dear, I-I should have known it was you, only you could have forgotten you were disguised." She looked around at the house expectantly. "Why, where's Danny, Rose? You two are usually inseparable, has he gone to make tea, as usual? And I must tell him that I have made some more of that chocolate cake that he loves so much. Go tell him for me, won't you, dear? Rose? What's wrong? What happened?"

Something else I had forgotten about, Bathilda didn't know about Danny dying.

We used to go round to her house to stop over frequently, to look after Bathilda. As she was getting older, she couldn't really keep up with the cleaning like she used to, her spell work wasn't getting any better. So we used to go round and perform the spells that she couldn't.

She was always fond of me from the times that I had lived there, but she grew more fond of Danny as the years went by, and she saw him as the son she never had. But she was always a bit careful with me, maybe because I had never wanted to be seen as a daughter to anyone but my real parents- I never wanted to forget about them. But we were still great friends.

However, I couldn't break her heart at this moment in time. Not when her face lightened at the very thought at him being here. She was already upset about God knows what, and I wanted to find out. I couldn't bear it if she started to cry again, so I told her a lie. I would tell her the truth later.

"He hasn't come with me today, he's ill at the moment. I didn't want to leave him, but he told me to come, you know how stubborn he was -sorry- is. So, here I am. Danny told me to say hi."

Her face pulled into a sympathetic smile.

"Ah, young love. How long have you two been together now?"

I wanted her to change the subject after my little lie, but I had to answer.

"We were friends for 3 years but got together almost a year ago. It's great."

Well, it _was_.

"So, Bathilda, what happened? You're crying."

I crouched down next to her, and rubbed her on the back, something Danny used to do if anything got too much for me. I smiled involuntarily at the sad memory, but quickly hid it.

She looked at me sadly.

"Its- It's just… that … that, stupid hag called Rita Skeeter!" She broke down into sobs again and I started to rub her back again.

"She- she comes round, all horrid smiles, and asks me if- if I would have a cup of tea with her. I- I invited her in…. out of politeness, that's all. You and Danny know how much I hate the woman….. But, she came in anyway.

She- she started to boil t-the kettle, telling me that she…. She was going to write a book on Dumbledores life, t-t-telling all of h-his h-hidden secrets. So.. She asks me if I would tell her a-any thing I know about him. Well, I've already told you and Danny everything I know about Albus, you know, the Ariana thing and all of that. B-but, I wasn't going to tell.. _her_ about it. S-she'd do something terrible. So, I-I said no.

"She seemed fine after that, she poured the tea and I drank it. W-we were in silence for a while.. And she seemed to be waiting for something. I-I should have known then.

'Anyway, all of a sudden, this- this wave of haziness came over me. All of a sudden, she-she was asking questions about Dumbledore, and- and - and I-I couldn't help but answer her! She must have-have given me Veritaserum, Rose! Oh! What-what have I done!"

Rage flared through me- I couldn't believe it. How could that Skeeter woman _do_ that? To an elderly lady as well! And then to just leave her here to wallow in sadness, it was disgraceful. I was starting to get angry, it wasn't difficult for my temper to flare, it was the combined fiery tempers of my mother and father in me. Only a few people had the ability to calm me down, one of those people was Danny.

Fortunately, so was Bathilda.

"Calm down Rose, I can see your cheeks getting red."

I took a few deep breaths, then calmed- a bit.

"Honestly, Bathilda, it wasn't your fault! Its that stupid womans fault, she deceived you, that's all. It's out of your hands now, let me go and find her all right?" I saw the look on her face and quickly reassured her. "I won't hurt her or anything, I'll just get the information from her then wipe her memory, that's all, allright?"

She nodded, then said happily, "Get Danny to charm the stories from her, honestly, he has a talent for flattery, doesn't he? He just doesn't want to use it on anyone apart from you, Rose."

I forced a smile then said, "I'll go make some tea, yeah? Now, how many drops of Veritaserum do you want, again?"

She laughed, and I reminded myself of Danny, only he could make her light-hearted again. Now, it seemed that he passed that talent along to me.

**So there we have it- please read and review for me! Thank you for the reviews I have recieved so far(they've all been positive so far so yay!)Now, I really have to get on with my Art Homework....Its gonna take AGES...**


	6. Bugged

**Authors Note: Hey- As you know- I don't own anything Harry Potter related!  
I must admit- I'm a little worried. When I first wrote this fanfic, I had quite a few messages and reviews, but now I'm sad to say, it's kind of dried up. So that's making me think that maybe people don't enjoy my Fanfic. I don't really want to waste my time if no-one is reading it- so please review. If theres any reason why you think people aren't reading, constructive critisicm is great to send me. I hope people like my writing...**

**Chapter 6- Bugged**

I looked out of Bathildas kitchen window as I filled up the kettle manually. My wand was laid on the kitchen side completely forgotten about. I watched the small children playing in the sunshine- enjoying their first few days of the summer holiday- with happiness. The sun never failed to cheer me up… I remembered how when I was younger I loved the sun, although I never used to get tanned or anything due to the red hair and pale skin. I remember trying to tan myself magically- the results were disastrous. Honestly-

'Rose? Are you sure you're okay? You've been unusually quiet all night.'

I snapped out of my thinking and looked down at the kettle I was filling- It had overflowed and there was now water pouring over my hand. Lucky the water wasn't hot. I righted my mistake and put the kettle on to boil. Bathilda was still in the front room awaiting my answer.

'Erm- yes of course I'm alright Bathilda! I'm fine! Completely…and utterly… bloody… fine.' She probably hadn't heard the last part of my answer.

I sighed heavily.

I had been at Bathildas for a night. She kept on bringing up the subject of Danny, you could tell she was happy every time she mentioned his name.

I felt sorry for Bathilda. She was such a clever woman but she wasn't really recognised or cared about by many people. That's why she loved it when me and Danny came around, and she had gotten used to the fact that we always came together. I guess that was what she couldn't get over, the fact that we weren't a package, we weren't joined at the hip.

Well, Danny was the furthest away from my hip as possible. We definitely weren't inseparable anymore. Not that Bathilda knew about that.

This morning I had made Bathilda some breakfast, and fed myself up in preparation for the cleaning I had to do during the day. I was dreading it. I had never been any good at household-y spells, Danny was fantastic at it- He was good at everything. I was always jealous of that. There wasn't anything that I could do that he couldn't do better. I sighed and got back to making tea, picking my wand back up in the process.

I brought the tea into the living room, only to find that Bathilda wasn't alone. A woman with the blondest hair I had ever seen was sitting on the sofa. Her hair was styled into rigid curls, which looked odd for some reason. They didn't suit her. She wore jewelled glasses and was smiling like a Cheshire cat. Her smile had a few glints of gold coming from her few golden teeth.

I wondered why I hadn't heard the woman come in, but then realised that I had probably fell into another thinking trance again. I should watch when I go into one of those.

She hadn't noticed me walk in until I cleared my throat.

She turned to me and her smile faltered for a second at my fierce expression, then she relaxed into a welcome expression.

She held out a hand that had long, acid-green painted nails like talons.

"Why hello there, young girl. My name is-

"-Rita Skeeter, yes, I know."

I ignored her hand and set the tea down on the table. I then went to stand behind Bathilda, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Your teas there, Bathilda," I said loudly.

She turned to look at me but her eyes seemed very blank as she looked at me with confusion.

"Who are you?" she said, looking at me.

I mentally checked to see if I had removed my disguise yesterday, and remembered I had- what was wrong with Bathilda?

'Excuse me?' I said. This was Bathilda I was talking to, unless she had had some kind of memory loss. That was the only kind of explanation for Bathildas behaviour.

'Bathilda? It's me- you know..' I widened my eyes at her. I was scared to say my name in front of Rita Skeeter. If she got wind of me, the news would be plastered all over _The Daily Prophet._ Wait a second- Memory loss? Memory…

Then it clicked. The Skeeter woman had modified her memory.

I turned to Rita Skeeter.

"What have you done to her? She knows who I am better than me myself!"

She smiled disgustingly at me.

"Well," she said in a nosey voice," why don't you tell me what your name is, then I will tell you what I have done."

It was automatic. I didn't trust this woman, so I used my recently acquired fake name.

"My_ name_ is-is Rachel Wood, okay? I've known Bathilda since I was 11, and I'm 16 now. Now tell me, _what have you done to her?_"

Her hands suddenly flew to her handbag that, before now, she had kept hidden. She opened it, then pulled out a quill in a colour that matched her nails. She then pulled out a piece of parchment, sucked on the end of the quill for a few seconds, then balanced it on the parchment, where it quivered, as though anticipating something. I knew what she was doing straight away. There was no way she was going to interview me.

"Now, young Rachel- you've known dear Bathilda here for quite a while. Were you two close? Has she ever confided anything in you? Has she told you anything about Albus Dumbledore by any chance? Could you tell-"

She fell silent. I had efficiently put the Silencing charm on her. She looked at me in shock before I froze her into place with a wave of my wand. The only things that moved were her eyes, staring at me with hate, even though she didn't even know me.

I walked up to the quill and wrenched it from the parchment it hovered on.

"I bet you and your little _pet_ have destroyed many a persons life, haven't you Rita?"

She could only stare at me.

"Well, I think you need a little lesson. My dear friend Hermione Granger let me into a little secret of yours, you know. Now I hear that _someone_ is an illegal Animagus, am I right? Well, should you and your quill _puncture_ anyone else's lives, the ministry will be hearing very much about you indeed, Rita."

I stared at her, seeing the disbelief in her eyes.

"And you better obey my rules, but just as a precaution….."

I snapped her quill in half. Her eyes got to another level of hatred, filling with tears, but I didn't care.

"Why don't you go and get yourself a _real_ life, Rita. Get married, have kids even. It must be lonely knowing that the only friend you've got is a bloody feather with a charm put on it."

I shook my head, unable for the life of me to understand what kind of life hers must be. Sad, I guess. How she could get her kicks out of terrorising old people and ruining lives, I don't know. Part of me wanted to curse the woman into oblivion, but then the good side of me thought.

Doesn't everyone deserve another chance? Usually I wasn't one for giving second chances, but I was getting soft in my old age, I suppose. I knew that Rita had already had another chance with Hermione, but I liked to believe the best in people. It's all of those hours spent being taught by Dumbledore.

He wouldn't have wanted me to curse Rita Skeeter, and I figured that as I wasn't listening to him when it came to the subject of my brother, I should listen to him on other subjects. This was the subject I had decided on listening on.

'Look, Rita, against my initial judgement, I'll let you go- alright? Just get out and leave me alone.'

I then undid the charms I had put on her and as soon as I lifted them, she flew at me, cursing under her breath. Her hands went for my throat but I hit her and she recoiled back, a red patch on her cheek.

I really didn't need that- my temper was already at boiling point and I was trying hopelessly to calm myself down.

Rita resurfaced, rubbing her cheek where I had hit her.

"You- you won't get away with this! That insufferable, Granger girl ruined my life- I will not go back to that again! Never! This is the only way that I can provide for myself! Don't you think that I have tried other jobs? I will not let_ you _do the same- I won't stop my stories, even without my quill. Go tell the Ministry! See if I care! You- you- you-"

"I won't let you getaway with this Rita, you mark my words. But, carry on, write things about Dumbledore- see who will believe you! Any one who ever had any sense won't give a damn about what you say- who cares what his past was like? All that really matters to people is the great man he grew up to be. No-one will believe a cow like you, this won't be a money making scheme like your usual projects. Now- get OUT. Now!"

Rita threw me another dirty look before leaving Bathildas house, leaving me breathing deeply after my little rant. I was ashamed of myself, I should have been calmer. No-one else would have handled it like that. Danny probably would of though, he would've probably killed her. I only flew off the handle because I cared about Bathilda, but now she didn't even know who I was. Great.

Another problem for me to sort out.

I looked around me, thinking that the visit from Rita Skeeter was far from what I needed right now.

Bathilda spoke then.

"Who was that? What happened? Who are you? Who am_ I?_"

What I needed was a new bloody life.

**Theres Chapter 6. I hope to get back onto Roses' memories soon, but I have to get the present day stuff out first. I hope people aren't getting bored and please review!**


	7. Looks Like Lily

**Authors Note: Hey! You know I don't own anything to do with the HP Series, for I am not J.K. Rowling (I wish I was though). I am grateful for the reviews that I have recieved so for so I hope that people just enjoy the fanfic- here is Chapter 7-Looks Like Lily. And don't worry, the memories will start up again soon!!**

**Chapter 7- Looks Like Lily**

I was standing in Bathildas living room with no idea what I was going to do. Bathilda had lost her memory- now she had no idea who I was. I looked down at her in bewilderment to find that she was looking right back at me. She looked confused, as though she was trying to remember something- of course she was. She couldn't remember anything.

"Do I- Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

I stared at her. Maybe memory charms weren't Rita Skeeter's forte. I opened my mouth to answer her. "Yes-"

"I know! You're Lily Potter aren't you? My, Lily, I see you've still got your temper, you never change! I haven't seen you in ages! Why is that?"

I was shocked. It seemed that Bathilda hadn't lost _all_ of her memory, just the past 16 or so years. Not that that helped much. She was still deluded over who I was.

"No! No, I-I'm not Lily! I'm her daughter, Rose! My name is Rose Potter! You know me? Yeah?"

"N-no…."

I was distracted by a knock on the door. I went to get the door but I froze in the middle of the living room, wondering. Who was at the door? We weren't expecting anyone. I didn't pay attention to anything around me when another rap on the door came. I was still frozen when I heard Bathildas voice say politely, "And who may you be?"

That was when I became unfrozen. I stared in horror as I realised that Bathilda had gotten the door. I listened intently to the conversation that was taking place- the person couldn't be a danger to me, it was too much bad luck.

A womans voice replied. "Why, hello there, Bathilda, I don't suppose you remember me?"

"Why, no, I don't."

"Good…. Now, I wonder if you could tell me if you know someone called Rose Potter?"

I had no idea what on earth I was going to do. This had to be the most bad luck anyone on planet earth could ever have. I was sooo cursed.

"Why, yes, I do know someone of that name actually. You're lucky, she's only just introduced herself to me. If you're looking for her, she's in my living room

right now."

Oh. My. God.

"May I come in then, Bathilda. I've been looking for her for a while- she'll be_ dying_ to see me."

"Yes, of course."

"Ah, well then Bathilda, I'm afraid I'd quite like to speak to her alone so if I come in, you won't be able to, I'm afraid"

"But… this is my home, you have no right to-"

"_Avada Kedavra!__"_

A flash of green light confirmed to me what I already knew had happened.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me, I was trapped like a rabbit in the headlights.

"One person ticked off the list. Hmmm."

I heard high-heeled shoes making their way down the wooden hallway towards me in the living room. The only thing standing in the way of me and Bathildas killer was a weak wooden door.

The door opened with a bang and the woman entered the living room. I recognised her straight away. Her heavily-lidded eyes were shining with excitement. Her long, black hair was almost crackling with the electricity of enjoyment that was obviously radiating from her. I had seen pictures of this woman so many times. She had frightened me to death. Bellatrix Lestrange.

She pointed her wand at me, and I realised that I was trapped. My wand was in my pocket but by the time I had reached it, I would probably be dead. So I mustered up the best determined face I could and stared at her.

"Well, well, well…. It seems the Dark Lord knows, he _always _knows." She said, slowly walking towards me.

I looked into her dark, uncaring eyes as she came close to me and I saw that they were flat and black. She traced my cheek bone with the tip of her wand, as though trying to make sure that she was right.

"You know what the Dark Lord told me, girl?"

I shook my head, it was all I could do.

"He told me, 'All I know of this girl is that she_ looks like Lily _' " she looked at me.

"You don't just _look _like her, you know, you could_ be_ her. I knew your mother while she was alive, I went to Hogwarts when she was there. She was younger than me though, and got mixed up with the likes of my traitor cousin, _Sirius.__"_

I flinched when she sneered his name, the name of a man that I knew well. The name of the person she killed. Bellatrix seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"But that's been taken care of now." She smiled. "You know, even though I didn't know her well, she got in my way a lot. Trying to capture me when her and your father had barely left Hogwarts. Stupid teenagers at the time. Though, I don't think your father ever stopped being stupid. I mean, going out with a Mudblood like your mother was one thing, but _marrying_ her? Ugh. And then they had you and your other half blood twin. At least The Dark Lord will have the pleasure of finishing off the whole family. Weeds like your mother, you and your brother need to be gotten rid of Rose, don't you see?"

The woman was mad. I stared at her as excitement entered into her eyes.

She carried on speaking.

"Of course, your father needn't have died. He was a pure blood. Your mother didn't _deserve_ him! He should have been with someone _worthy _of his pure blood status! Not your mother, the Mudblood _Evans_!"

I wondered if she had fancied my father, he was supposed to have been good looking. But that thought disappeared when she called my mother a Mudblood. I started forwards towards her, meaning to hit her.

"You-"

"Ah- tut, tut, tut!"

She jabbed her wand into my cheek, clearly threatening me. I walked backwards, backing onto the living room wall, getting away from her.

"You filthy half blood! How dare you think you can outsmart me! Using muggle ways of duelling! I suppose you get that from your mother!"

I gathered all of my might as I prepared to shout at her, while trying to think of a way out. I had to distract her.

"You know, Bellatrix- yes, I know who you are!- The 'Dark Lord' or rather, Voldemort, is a half blood too. So I'd watch your tongue, if I were you! He's not the man you think he is, if he's a man at all!"

She looked scandalised.

"How- How _dare_ you utter his name! You- you are not worthy to, no-one has that power! Not even we purebloods!"

I knew that I had gone a step too far. I had pushed her to her limit. Whoops. I would be lucky to leave this house alive. But I figured, as I was going to die anyway, I might as well go with a bang.

Bellatrix was advancing on me menacingly, muttering curses I had never heard of under her breath. I had pushed her way too far. Over the edge, even.

I had to think quick. I still had my wand on me, so I could dissapparate. But where to? I looked around me frantically, thinking.

Then it jumped into my head. Hogwarts. I had always felt like all my questions would be answered there. Especially when Dumbledore was alive. That's where I needed to go.

I shut my eyes tight concentrating intensely on my destination. I hadn't taken my test so I was scared to splinch myself.

"Avad-"

I twirled, then was suddenly experiencing the tight, uncomfortable feeling of apparation. But I didn't care. I was away from the scary wrath of Bellatrix. It was a relief. The uncomfortable feeling suddenly disappeared and I landed on my feet unsteadily.

I felt a violent breeze in my hair and wondered whether my apparation attempt had taken me to the seaside or ontop of a moutain. I slowly opened one eye then breathed a sigh of relief.

I was looking up at the dark shadow of Hogwarts for the second time this week. It was starting to become a bad habit.

**So what do you think? I can't really write the whole 'quick' action-y type thing so let me know if you thought I wrote it okay or not-bye!!!**


	8. Uncharacteristic

**Authors Note: So, this is Chapter 8 of Memories. I would like to also dedicate this chapter to a constant reviewer of mine called Tracy-FromNewsround- as she has been a great reviewer and also writes some great fanfics. I just want to thank her for always reviewing this fanfic and she has also been a great support to me whilst writing Memories!!! Thank You Tracy! Hope you like it:)  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series:)**

**Chapter 8- Uncharacteristic**

I stared up at the castle, relieved at my escape. I was thinking about what I had remembered about the first time I had known Dannys secret….

…_.__ I had dragged Danny along with me to one of my lessons with Dumbledore. We had been staying at Bathildas for 3 months, regularly making visits to my parents house to find out more about them. Danny hadn__'__t been to the other 3 lessons I had had with Dumbledore since we had met but I insisted he came along because he had had way too much of Bathildas chocolate cake. _

_I still couldn__'__t believe that he was so loyal to me, yet he hardly knew me. Well, he knew pretty much everything about me, I didn__'__t know anything about him, though. At the time, I tried to tell myself that I shouldn__'__t trust him, yet I couldn__'__t help it. All of these thoughts were blown away when I looked into his magnificent grey eyes. _

"_So, how long have you been having lessons with the man himself, _Dumbledore_?_"_he asked, as we walked over the Hogwarts grounds. He spoke a bit too loudly and I looked over to the forbidden Forest and the Hogwarts grounds to see if anyone was watching us. _

"_Since I was__…__ eleven.__"__ I said in a low tone. __"__So that would be around two years? He didn__'__t think it was safe for me to come to Hogwarts while Voldemort was after me. And shush- someone could hear you if you carry on in that voice.__"_

"_What voice?__"_

"_That one- the one that sounds like a bloody foghorn.__"_

"_Oh, okay.__"__ he whispered. _

_I wondered how long it would be until he asked me another question. I gave him about 10 seconds. _

_Silence passed__…__ 1...2...3... Hmm., still silent. 5...6...7..8...9..._

"_Do you ever wish that it had been different?__"__ Danny asked. I smiled to myself at my accurate guess. He had completely forgotten about our agreement with the volume of his voice. _

"_That what had been different?__"_

"_You know, that _you_ weren__'__t a secret, and your brother was. Do you ever wish that _he_ had your life, and that you had his?__"_

_I thought about this for a moment and he looked at me. _

"_I _used_ to. When Isabelle first died. But I wouldn__'__t wish my life on _anyone, _not even my worst enemy.__"_

"_What, not even if Voldemort came back?__"_

_I paused._

"_I__'__d imagine that his life is a lot worse than mine. He doesn__'__t need the hassle of my life.__"_

…

"_He doesn__'__t need the hassle of mine either.__"_

_This is when I stared at him, wondering. I wondered whether it was safe to ask Danny anything about him. _

"_You know,__"__ I braced myself. __"__I__'__ve told you all about me, but I don__'__t know _anything_- anything- about you, Danny. I mean, I know I haven__'__t known you for that long, but that was no excuse when I told you about my story__…__ Aw, come on, this is _Harry Potters Twin Sister_ you__'__re talking to here.__"_

_He laughed but carried on walking just ahead of me. This made me even more curious. I decided to drop it, I would not forget about this. _

"_Have you ever been to Hogwarts before then?__"__ I asked._

"_Once. I was going to come here, but things happened that prevented me from coming here. But I have visited here once. I__'__ve met Dumbledore before.__"_

"_Oh__…__ he__'__s never mentioned you.__"_

"_Does he usually talk to you about people he__'__s met?__" he asked warily._

"_Well, yes, actually. We have a bit of a laugh about people from the ministry he__'__s met, he really hates them you know.__"_

_I led the way up some stairs, then along a corridor, finally coming to a stop at the front to his office. I stared at the stone gargoyle, trying to remember the password- I always had trouble remembering. _

"_Erm, why are we in front of an ugly stone gargoyle?__"__ Danny asked._

"_Didn__'__t you meet Dumbledore in his office when you saw him?__"_

"_No- We went for a drink in The Three Broomsticks.__"_

"_The- the _Three Broomsticks_? That pub in Hogsmeade? You must have been underage, don__'__t tell me you drank-__"_

"_Of course I didn__'__t drink alcohol, do you really think that Dumbledore would have let me? I thought you knew him!__"_

"_Well, you can never be _too_ sure with Dumbledore,__"__ I muttered, turning back towards the statue, focusing my attention on it again. _

_He laughed._

"_So, why _are_ we just standing here?__"_

"_I__'__m trying to remember the password. Erm__…__ Can you name some sweets?__"_

"_O-okay,__"__ he said. And with that he started guessing._

"…_.Acid Pops? Liquorice Wand? Bertie Botts__'__ Every Flavoured Beans?__"_

_The Stone Gargoyle suddenly leapt aside revealing a winding staircase. _

_I was shocked._

"_Every Flavoured Beans, really?__"__ I said. __"__ Dumbledore doesn__'__t like them, I didn__'__t think he__'__d have it as a password.__"_

"_Well, you said yourself that you can never be __'__too sure__'__ with Dumbledore.__"_

"_Oh ha ha. Very funny Danny.__"_

_I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. _

"_Enter.__"_

_We walked into Dumbledores office, Danny close behind me. I heard his quiet __"__Wow__"__ and turned to give him a smile. His face was full of amazement, he looked like a child in a sweet shop. _

_I looked towards the old, wizened man sitting behind a desk in the middle of the circular office. He smiled warmly at me._

"_Ah, Rose. Is it time for another of our lessons already?__"_

"_Yep. And I told you I would be bringing Danny.__"_

_Dumbledore turned his attention to Danny and Danny looked back somewhat cautiously. As though he was scared of Dumbledore._

"_Mr Black, I have the pleasure of meeting you again. Long time no see. My, you__'__ve grown, has it really been two years since I saw you?__"_

"_Yes Professor Dumbledore,__"__ Danny muttered._

"_Now, now, Danny. I am not_ your_ teacher. You can call me Dumbledore, everyone else seems to.__"_

_He inclined his head towards me and I blushed, looking down at the floor. I should have called him Professor but it had never really stuck._

_Dumbledore carried on speaking._

"_So, Danny, you have met the delightful Miss Potter. Well, I can say that I am glad that the two of you have met. No doubt you will be able to help her with her secrecy problem- you are going through the same thing aswell.__"_

_My head snapped up to look at Danny, surprised. What had Dumbledore meant? I tried to catch Danny__'__s eye but he kept his gaze determinedly focused on the ceiling. _

_I faced Danny fully._

"_Danny? What does he mean?__"_

_I turned around to look at Dumbledore but he just looked intently at Danny._

"_Don__'__t tell me that you haven__'__t told Rose your story, Mr Black.__"_

_When Dumbledore didn__'__t get an answer, he spoke again._

"_Well, I think that you two had better sit down and then, Danny, you will let Rose in on you secret. _Now_.__"_

_We both sat down in two seats by the desk and looked at Dumbledore. I looked at Danny again. He had become very interested on a blank piece of paper on Dumbledores desk and was staring at it. He was avoiding my gaze absolutely. _

"_Danny, if you would like to begin.__"_

_Danny glanced at Dumbledore then turned towards me._

"_Rose, I believed your story, right? So-so will you promise to believe mine please?__"_

_I reluctantly nodded. It depended on what his story involved. But I shook that thought out of my head when I though of how unbelievable my story was. I looked into his eyes again, urging him to begin._

_He studied me nervously for a while, only looking away when Dumbledore cleared his throat. _

"_Right__…__ well__…__. Where can I begin?__"_

_Dumbledore answered simply._

"_At the start.__"_

"_Right. Well, I was born on May the 2__nd__ 1980, same year as you. My mother was called- erm, well, she was called Isabelle Wood.__"_

"What?_"__ What the hell was he saying? That _Isabelle_ was his mother? Isabelle, the woman who brought me up? No way. I shook my head._

"_Isabelle can__'__t be your mother, Danny. I__'__m sorry, but I think you__'__ve got it wrong.__"_

_Danny opened his mouth to speak (maybe argue back) but Dumbledore interrupted._

"_He__'__s not lying Rose.__"_

_I looked at Dumbledore. All I saw in his eyes was truth. I was stumped._

"_But, she never mentioned ever having a son. She-__"_

"_Look, can I get on with my story please Rose?__"_

"_Yes of course-sorry.__"_

"_So- my mother was called Isabelle Wood, but my father is called- called__…__. Sirius Black.__"_

_I thought of where I had heard that name before._

"_But, isn__'__t he that escaped murderer that used to be friends with my dad?__"_

"_Yeah, bit bluntly put Rose.__"_

"_Sorry. Again.__"_

"_D__'__ you think I enjoy having a murderer for a father? My mum got me taken off her, because he was my father. Something about __'__protecting me__'__ in case he came looking for me. So I grew up with Remus Lupin. He was a great guardian, apart from the unfortunate circumstance of him being a werewolf.__"__ Danny suddenly smiled, obviously remembering. _

"_But I grew up with people not knowing about me. They couldn__'__t know me, incase my father found out where I was, and tried to bring me over to the Dark Side. So, I was a forbidden secret. Lupin looked after me well, but I always knew what had happened. What my father had become. A murderer. He betrayed your parents Rose. He__'__s the reason they__'__re dead! You don__'__t know what it__'__s like living with this! I feel guilty because I know that if it hadn__'__t been for him, then you would have the life that you long to lead._

"_You would have normality. So would I for that matter. We could have gone to Hogwarts, and been students. This life we lead here; it__'__s not a life. It__'__s just an existence. And that wouldn__'__t have happened if my father- my. Father. Hadn__'__t become a- a monster!!! So you see, I can__'__t help but feel that I am responsible- as I have his blood in me! It makes me sick to think of the fact that I am related to him!__"_

_Danny stood up, and walked to the window of Dumbledores office, looking out, trying to calm down. I already knew the Sirius Black story and how he betrayed my parents. I wanted to say that I wasn__'__t his fault what his father was, but instead stayed silent. Danny had just let all of his feelings out perhaps for the first time in front of me. I was also silenced by the fact that he didn__'__t tell me any of this before. Why didn__'__t he trust me enough to tell me? What was I going to do- attack him because he was the son of Sirius Black? The silence was broken by Dumbledore._

"_Your father isn__'__t guilty, Danny.__"_

"…_What?__"_

_Danny turned around to look at Dumbledore in disbelief._

"_He wasn__'__t a Death Eater. He didn__'__t betray his old friends. It was someone else. Someone called Peter Pettigrew.__"_

"_Peter Pettigrew?__"__ I asked. __"__Wasn__'__t he killed by Sirius Black?__"_

"_Or so everyone believed, Miss Potter.__"_

_I was shocked. It had been a long time since Dumbledore had addressed me like that so I knew that it was serious. I waited for him to begin._

"_It wasn__'__t Sirius who was your parents Secret Keeper, he persuaded them to take Peter, the less obvious choice. Then Peter betrayed them. He faked his own death, then turned into a rat. I assume you know about the Marauders__'__ secret at school?__"_

_I nodded, I had heard the Animagus story lots of times, I had loved the fact that Remus had had friends that would help him like that. _

"_Your brother Harry found out about all of this last night Rose. That__'__s how I now know. He freed Sirius from being captured. You must believe that Sirius is innocent and Peter is guilty. You must.__"_

_I believed it, perhaps quicker than usual- as it was Dumbledore- and I turned to Danny. He was standing open-mouthed at Dumbledore. He slightly shook his head then answered._

"_But, how can it be true? You yourself have believed my father was a murderer for the last 12 years, but all of a sudden you change your mind because of Roses__'__ brother!__"__ He shouted. __"__What does he matter in this whole tangled mess that__'__s our lives! He__'__s sat comfortably in this castle, not having the stress of being kept secret, like Rose and I!__"_

"_Enough,__"__ Dumbledore said._

_Danny was breathing heavily, but stayed silent. I hadn__'__t heard him shout like that, it was kinda scary at the time. I stood up to try to calm him down. I placed my hands onto his shoulders and looked up at him. I looked into his grey eyes and saw that he was crying. _

"_Danny, this is happy,__"__ I said, shaking him slightly. __"__Your dad is innocent, alright? Dumbledore said so, you know he doesn__'__t lie right? So__…__ be happy. Your dad is out there, and I__'__m sure he would love to see you.__"_

"_If he loved me, he would come looking for me, wouldn__'__t he?__"__ He said in a dejected tone. __"__If he cared about me.__" _

_His grey eyes were glistening with tears. I couldn__'__t concentrate on anything other than on my attempts to comfort Danny. _

"_We__'__ll just have to find him, okay? I__'__ll come and find him with you, yeah?__"_

_He nodded then collapsed into sobs onto my shoulder- and the act was uncharacteristic of him. I never expected Danny to cry before._

_I looked over to Dumbledore and shot him a questioning look because he was smiling. He shrugged and I ignored the questions that I was bursting to ask. I patted Danny on the head and hugged him. _

_It seemed that his life was just as difficult as mine and I would be there to help him, just like he was there to help me__…__.._

…_.._I stood outside Hogwarts, but I could not bring myself to enter. There was too many memories of my lessons with Dumbledore. After deciding to go to The Three Broomsticks, and maybe stay the night there, I walked down the lane towards Hogsmeade. Alone again.

**Theres Chapter 8- Uncharacteristic. Hope you liked it!!!! Reviews are welcome(as usual) :)**


	9. The Cliff

**Authors Note: I am not J., so I don't own Harry Potter(obviously). I have been so swamped wih homework & GCSE Coursework, so I haven't really had a chance to update- but I have now!!! It's Friday tomorrow (thank goodness) so I'm happy!!! I'll do my extra homework later... **

**Chapter 9-The Cliff**

I clutched at my mug of foaming butterbeer, thinking. Where to go? I had no idea. I had already visited the places where I thought that I could stay, but all of those plans had been scrapped. At the Woods House and Godrics Hollow, I couldn't go back because of memories.

I know, stupid thing to say but I couldn't. Especially not my lasting memory of Dannys death at Godrics Hollow. But I shouldn't even think about that, I'll just break down again.

I couldn't go back to Bathildas either, the house would be riddled with Death Eaters by this time. I almost broke into tears as I suddenly realised that I had left the dead Bathilda at her house. I had the urge to go back, but quickly fought it. That wouldn't do any good. I'll just end up getting myself killed or something. I could only hope that they treated her dead form with respect… Who was I kidding?

I said my own toast to Bathilda mentally as I drank my Butterbeer. Why did she have to go, along with all of the other people that I needed, that I cared about? It seemed that I was cursed, I couldn't even talk to someone without putting them in danger.

What was the point in me even trying to survive anymore? Clearly, someone was trying to tell me something. I mean, killing all of the people who I loved, perhaps in the hope that I would get so depressed, maybe I'd kill myself. Well, it was slowly working, the way I was thinking…

No. I had to clear my head, make my plan. I rose from my seat, draining my Butterbeer bottle, and strode out of The Three Broomsticks into the blinding sunshine.

I took off my coat, as I got out into the heat. It was lucky that I was dressed in muggle clothes, and not in heavy robes. That was one thing I was not jealous of Hogwarts students of.

I blessed the sunshine as I walked. This was the weather that I loved, but unfortunately the weather Britain hardly ever got. Warm, but with a slight breeze that blew through my hair and on my face.

I walked down the lane, walking through Hogsmeade village. I had been staying here for a week, so I knew the village quite well. However, I had never looked closely at the place. I had had too much on my mind over the past week.

I walked past Zonkos jokeshop, but it wasn't much of a happy place anymore. It was boarded up, abandoned. I remember when I used to watch Hogwarts students enjoy their rare days in Hogsmeade. They used to love coming to Zonko's. And all of the other shops Hogsmeade had to offer.

I looked more closely at the little street. Now that I actually paid attention to the shops, I noticed that a few more were empty. I had no doubt in my mind what had happened to them. The owners had either been scared and had fled, or… well…I didn't want to think about that option.

Madame Puddifoots was also empty. That was one café I was not sad to see boarded up. I don't think I could stand seeing happy couples in that place. Not now I'm all alone.

_Huh, like you__'__d want to go in there if Danny was here anyway._

I thought of the place that we used to like to go, and directed myself to there. The street carried on until it came to a dead end. A dead end apart from a passage concealed by a familiar tree. A beautiful tree. The leaves were subtly changing colours before my eyes, from red to orange to yellow, to green, to blue, to purple. I pushed the leaves with the branches they were on aside to reveal my little sanctuary.

I looked onto the breathtaking scene before me. The edge of a small hidden cliff looked onto stretching landscapes, over looking the Hogwarts castle. On this edge, there was a massive apple tree, with a swing hanging from it. The swing was an addition that had been added to the tree by two teenagers two years ago so they could admire Hogwarts and wish they were there. What I didn't realise at the time was that I had no wish to really go to Hogwarts then, I was finding happiness in my life with Danny.

I slowly walked over, sat down on the swing and looked over to Hogwarts. I used to love everything about the building but now it has lost its charm, it's essence. Basically, it had lost Dumbledore. I started to slowly swing, my troubles being blown away with each swing I took. I rose higher and higher, the air swirling around me, more memories also swirling through my brain. Happy ones, sad ones- I didn't care. Because they all had Danny in them, and as long as I could see his face in my mind, I didn't give a damn.

Memories. Memories are what everyone is made up of- they are what we are. If we didn't have memories- it would be worse than death. What is worse than not remembering anything about your life? You might as well be dead. It's as though you are still here, loved by others, but not remembering the times that you have loved. The times you have laughed. The times you have cried. Memories are our life. And I am living in mine totally.

I carried on swinging, drowning in the memories- but suddenly I stopped. A thought had come into my head. I cautiously looked around me, into the eerie silence. I cursed myself under my breath for having been so stupid.

Any one could have followed me, and I would be alone. I then realised that I looked exactly like myself. I hadn't been disguised ever since I had been at Bathildas. I quickly took a mirror out of my magically enlarged bag, and stared at myself. I had my usual deep red hair and my bright green eyes. I could have been my mother. But I knew that if I even had a chance of survival, I would have to be in disguise again. _Again_. Ugh, I hated being in disguise. Great thing to hate when you are supposed to be a secret.

I raised my wand to my head and changed my hair back to the black curls that Hermione gave me. I changed my eye colour to blue again, but I didn't get the colour exactly right, a bit of a darker blue. But at least I looked different. I looked nothing like me. Great.

I then sank back down onto the swing and thought of where else to go. I couldn't stay here forever. I rested my head onto the rope of the swing with a groan, straining my brain. Where to go? Where-

Oh! I knew where to go.

I needed to go to Grimmauld Place, the house of Sirius Black. Danny's father. And my fathers best friend. Another place that used to feel homely for me.

I said a mental goodbye to my little place, wishing I never had to leave, and pushed the leaves of the tree back to go back into Hogsmeade. As I walked through Hogsmeade, I thought.

Sirius was dead now so I didn't know what had happened to The House Of Black. For all I knew, it could be riddled with Death Eaters. With Dumbledore also dead, the house was at more of a risk. More people to spread the location.

Snape knew about Grimmauld Place. Death Eaters would definitely know about the house by now then.

I seriously considered not stepping foot in the place but something was drawing me to it- as though going would be helping me say goodbye to the people who I missed. Danny and Sirius.

I strolled out of Hogsmeade, twirling a flower between my fingers. An everlasting rose to be exact. The same Rose that I received at Godrics Hollow from my parents. I thought about what they had wanted me to do. I knew that the time was close for me to follow their wishes.

I knew that I had to survive at least until I had met my brother, in order to carry out their wishes that they had stated in the letter. That gave me the determination to go to Grimmauld Place without fear.

I smiled to myself as I smelt the everlasting fragrance of my flower, and I walked into the current sunshine; towards my destiny.

**Okay, thats chapter 10 then. I know that chapter wasn't really about anything in particular, but I don't know... I guess I wrote it cause it kinda reflects the thoughts I had whilst writing it.. so... yeah. Hope you liked it :)**


	10. Silences

**Hey- I only updated yesterday, I know. And even though I have too much Art Homework teven bear, I had a bit of free time to put this up- I've got all weekend to do my Homework. So, as you know, do not own the Harry Potter series, and I am not J.. So, Chapter 10 is here...**

**Chapter 10- Silences**

I walked down a quiet lane. I was in no hurry to get to Grimmauld Place. I remembered how confusing Dumbledore could be, and remembered a time Danny and I had talked about it, briefly…

…_. Danny and I were sat in The Leaky Cauldron at a small round table, both holding Butterbeer. _

"_So,__"__ Danny said. __"__Where to now? There__'__s got to be a reason why Dumbledore told us to come here.__"_

_I thought for a while, trying not to look at Danny smiling, which would undoubtedly distract me._

"_Well, I__'__m used to Dumbledore doing stuff like this. He never tells you why he wants you to go somewhere, he__'__s done it before__…__. We__'__ll figure it out in the end, that__'__s just how Dumbledore plans things. Don__'__t worry Danny, we__'__ll find your dad.__"_

_I made the mistake of glancing up at him, finding him looking at me intently. _

"_What?__"__ I asked._

"_What if we don__'__t find him? What if__…__ what if he doesn__'__t want to know me? I mean, it won__'__t be much of a loss, and.. I don__'__t really need him, so, why do I want to find him so much, Rose?__"__ His eyes were pained. _

_I sipped at my Butterbeer, wishing I could answer him. But I couldn__'__t reassure him, so I kept silent._

"_What do you think, then?__"__ He asked._

"_I- I don__'__t really know. I mean, obviously I can__'__t _truthfully_ tell you that he will want to know you, because I don__'__t know what your father is thinking, Danny. But, think about this, the man__'__s gonna find out he has a long lost son. He had no-one before, surely he__'__ll want to hold onto the one thing he has. It__'__s what any normal person would do. But you__'__ll also have to give him time. You shouldn__'__t expect there to be a bond between you two straight away. But who wouldn__'__t want you as a son Danny? You__'__ve got all the qualities anyone could ever dream of, haven__'__t you?__"__ I smiled at him._

_He laughed and said, __"__Don__'__t make me blush Rose.__"_

_I was glad that the conversation had reached a lighter note. Danny looked over my shoulder at the bar intently and I turned. There was no-one there but he barman, Tom, cleaning glasses. I turned back to Danny._

"_What are you looking at?__"_

_He shifted his gaze back to me._

"_How old do I look, Rose?__"_

"_I dunno, older than thirteen, I suppose.__"_

"_Do I look seventeen?__"_

"_Bloody hell, Danny, that__'__s a bit much. Maybe around 15, not much older__…__ Why?__"_

"_I was wondering whether I look old enough to buy a Firewhiskey, I__'__ve always wanted to try one.__"_

"_Well, you just wait a few years. Besides, I don__'__t want you drunk when we__'__re trying to figure out why the hell Dumbledore told us to come here.__"_

_He laughed._

"_True.__"_

_We drank our drinks for a while in a comfortable silence, before Danny suddenly broke the silence._

"_You want to know why I like you Rose?__"_

"_What?__"__ I had been lost deep in thought about Dannys grey eyes. I blushed slightly with embarrassment at that._

"_Do you want to know why you make a great friend?__"_

_I noticed the change of words, but nodded._

"_Because you tell the truth.__"_

"_S-Shouldn__'__t everyone tell the truth? There__'__s no point in lying, is there?__"_

"_No, but you know how most people would tell me that of course my dad would want to know me, well, you told me exactly what you were thinking. And it didn__'__t matter what it was you were thinking either. You told me what was going through your mind. And that__'__s something that not everyone would do.__"_

"_Oh, well, thanks, I suppose.__"_

"_No problem. Thanks too, it helps.__"_

"_You__'__re__…__ welcome.__"_

_I looked around us, a bit embarrassed by his thanks. I saw that we were the last people in the pub, which brought me to another problem._

"_Where are we going to sleep?__"__ I asked._

"_Oh, erm, I don__'__t know. This pub has rooms doesn__'__t it?__"_

"_Yeah__…"_

_I couldn__'__t be bothered to get up from my chair and ask the barman. The silence folded around us yet again, but I didn__'__t mind. I wasn__'__t a person that had to fill up every silence. _

"_You want another reason why you__'__re a good person to be around, Rose?__"_

"_You__'__re all about giving the compliments today, aren__'__t you?__"_

"_Funny.__"_

"_Aw, come on, tell me then.__"_

"_I don__'__t want to now,__"__ he told me._

"_Pleeaasse?__"__ I put on my soppy eyes._

_He tried to fight a smile but failed as one broke out over his beautiful face._

"_Alright then. Because you don__'__t mind silences. Neither do I. It gives me time to think, but everyone else seems to think silence is awkward. You don__'__t. you know, you__'__d be easy to live with Rose.__"_

"_I could say the same about you Danny.__"_

"_I suppose you could.__"_

_I yawned involuntarily and Danny suddenly rose from his seat. This woke me up straight away._

"_Wh-where are you going?__"__ I asked, slightly panicked._

"_I__'__m going to find us a place to sleep. You look-__"_

_But he was interrupted by Tom the Barman._

"_Have you two been sent here by Albus Dumbledore?__"__ He asked._

"_Y-yes,__"__ I answered._

"_Come with me, I will show you to your rooms.__"_

"_Our rooms?__"_

"_Yes,__"__ Tom said. __"__You didn__'__t expect him to leave you with nowhere to stay, did you?__"_

_He smiled and carried on down through a little passageway towards rooms. I shot a questioning look at Danny who shrugged. I then followed Tom, who stopped halfway down the hallway and pointed at two doors opposite from each other._

"_Your rooms. I hope that you will be comfortable enough. Goodnight.__"_

_And with that he walked back towards the bar. _

"_Um...Goodnight then," I said, walking to one door._

"_Goodnight,__"__ Danny said._

_I walked into my room and over to the bed. There was a note at the end of the bed. It read:_

For what you are looking for, simply _look_,

For eyes can describe just as much as a book.

_I stared at the note, completely confused. It was in Dumbledores handwriting, for I would recognise that handwriting anywhere. What did he mean?__…_

…I smiled at what Dumbledore had meant back then. It was so simple now. But that was how he had worked. He used to arrange my adventures for me, well, now I had to arrange my own.

I walked to the next village I came across and looked for somewhere to stay the night. I wanted to make my way to Grimmauld Place gradually, so I didn't want to apparate. As I walked into the village, I thought of the effect that Dumbledores arranged adventures had had on me. But I wouldn't have changed that part of my life for the world. Not the world.

**There's Chapter 10!- I focused more on the memory than present day on this one, hope you liked it! Thanks to the reviews I have got aswell- I really appreciate it!:)**


	11. Sweeper And Sons

**Authors Note: Hey!! Here is Chapter 11 of Memories. Hope you are all enjoying the fanfic, I know I'm enjoying writing it!Thanks for the reviews- I appreciate them! As you well know, I do not own Harry Potter: So... on with the fanfic!! **

Chapter 11- Sweeper and Sons

The Eagle And The Owl was a pub in Cheshire. It was in the wizarding village of Rowena's Peak. Muggles didn't know about this small village, for they didn't look properly. But I loved the village. It was small, quaint, and reminded me of happiness.

I had been staying at the Eagle And The Owl for 5 days, making sure that where I was headed was safe. I wanted to leave it as long as I could before I could go to Grimmauld Place, for it was more time for the Death Eaters to have been and gone.

I was sat in the pub, remembering the place Danny and I had visited when we were trying to find out more about Sirius…

…_.Diagon Alley was starting to get busy. It was being filled up with families wanting to buy supplies for Hogwarts early on in the Summer Holidays. _

_Danny and I were weaving our way down the colourful and noisy street, wondering why on earth we had come out of The Leaky Cauldron. Danny was dragging me along, scared of losing me in the hustle and bustle of the crowd. _

"_Rose! Are you alright?__"__ He shouted._

_I couldn__'__t even see him, I could only feel him tugging on my sleeve. _

"_Oh, I__'__m just fine, Danny. I__'__ll only end up getting crushed! That__'__s all!__"__ I replied sarcastically. _

_We carried on down the street for a while, not communicating with each other again. I was suddenly clear of the crowd as my arm was directed to Knockturn Alley. It was deserted. Now, the only people here were me and Danny. _

"_W-why have you brought us here?__"__ I asked._

_He looked quite angry. __"__Well, you didn__'__t want to get squashed did you? Sorry for trying to save your life Rose!__"_

_I was shocked._

"_Sorry,__"__ I replied. __"__I was just kicking myself for even setting foot in Diagon Alley today, that__'__s all. It wasn__'__t your fault I got a bit touchy. Sorry.__"_

"_I heard you say sorry the first time Rose,__"__ he said. _

_I just nodded. I looked around me._

"_So, what are we going to do? We can__'__t go back there yet.__"_

"_Lets have another look at Dumbledores message again.__"_

_I pulled out the note that Dumbledore had left me and read it. Danny read it over my shoulder. _

"_I-I just don__'__t get it,__"__ he said, confused. __"__I mean, what does it mean: __'_eyes can describe as much as a book'_?__"_

"_I-I don__'__t know__…__.__"_

_My eyes fell on my reflection in a dark shop window. My red hair was still vibrant, even in the dim light of the Alley. My brilliant green eyes shone. This I focused on. What could my eyes describe? Then it clicked._

"_Danny!__"_

"_What?__"__ He was startled._

"_Eyes! That__'__s it! Your eyes!__"_

"_What about my eyes? Rose, what are you going on about?__"_

"_Well,__"__ I said. __"__You know how my eyes are exactly the same as my mothers?__"_

_He nodded._

"_Well, they prove I am my mothers daughter, don__'__t they?__"_

"_I-I suppose so, yeah.__"_

"_Anyway, do you have a picture of your Dad? One that__'__s a colour picture?__"_

_He thought for a moment._

"_No- No, sorry Rose, but I don__'__t own a picture of him. I__'__ve only seen black and white pictures of him, that__'__s all. Most of them on a __'__Most Wanted__'__ list.__"_

_I was defeated for a moment, but then my thinking picked up. _

"_A library.__"_

"_What?__"_

"_We need to go to a library. You know, place with loads of books?__"_

"_Okay, okay, no need to insult me- I know what a library is Rose.__"_

_I took his hand and started to pull him back towards Diagon Alley. I ignored the tingling sensation I experienced upon holding his hand, and carried on dragging him towards the entrance Diagon Alley._

"_Rose! What are you doing? You said it__'__s too busy!__"_

_I stopped and turned to him._

"_Danny, do you want to find your dad or not?__"_

"_Of course I-__"_

"_Well then, who cares how busy a street is?__"_

"_But - you haven__'__t even explained your little theory, Rose. I can__'__t read minds you know.__"_

"_Okay- I need to see a picture of your dad to see his eyes. The exact colour of his eyes. I have a feeling that you have the same eyes as your dad. That__'__s what Dumbledore was trying to tell me, in his note. My eyes describe that I am my mothers daughter. Maybe if we take a look at your fathers eyes, that might lead to another clue on where he may be- do you understand?__"_

_He slowly nodded, a smile playing on his face._

"_And when Dumbledore wrote, __'__eyes can describe as much as a book,__'__ he meant that a book can describe something to us. Can help us. As much as eyes may be able to describe something, see?__"_

"_Yes,__"__ he said. __"__It all seems so simple now that you tell me.__"_

"_Come on then!__"_

_I pulled him back into the chaos of Diagon Alley. I knew where a hidden library was, behind Ollivanders. I forcefully made my way through the crowds to get to the place. _

_We stood in front of the library. A peeling sign read: Sweeper and Sons, specialising in Criminal History Since 1784. I led the way into the library. _

_It was a small place but the walls were covered in bookshelves. The shelves themselves looked as though they would collapse. However, they held the thousands of books packed into the library. An extremely old wizard stood at the entrance, leaning heavily on a walking stick. _

"_Good Morning.__"__ He spoke in a croaky voice, as though he wasn__'__t used to talking. __"__My name is Mr Sweeper, what can I do for you?__"_

"_We need to look up someone,__"__ I said._

"_Well, as long as they are a criminal, I can help you there.__"_

_Dannys hand tightened around mine at the word __'__criminal__'__. I flinched and shot him a warning look. His grip suddenly relaxed and I turned back to Mr Sweeper._

"_Yes, the person we would like to read about is a criminal. His name is- is Sirius Black.__"_

_The mans face lightened with knowledge. _

"_Yes! Yes, we have a whole section about Sirius Black. There are lots of books about the most high-profile cases. Somewhere over there, I think__…"_

_He pointed over to a corner of a shop. I gave the man a kind smile._

"_Thank you. There__'__s no need to struggle showing us, we__'__ll find it.__"_

"_Thanks, dear girl. I think I__'__ll go and have a little rest around the back of the shop. I think I can trust that you two won__'__t go wreaking havoc in my shop.__"_

_He started hobbling towards the door to the back but turned round and said, __"__Ah__…__and no funny business, either.__"__ He smiled and departed. _

_I looked questioningly at Danny and he looked right back at me with the same expression. I then looked down at our hands and I suddenly got what the old man was saying. I hurriedly released my hand from his grip and nervously laughed. So _that_ was what the man was getting at. _

_I went over to the corner of the shop and looked at the dusty books on the shelves. I looked over the titles of the books and decided that maybe Danny shouldn__'__t have come here._

"_Danny, maybe you shouldn__'__t look at these books.__"_

"_Why?__"__ I turned due to the sudden breath that I felt on the back of my neck. He was standing right behind me. I pushed him away for two reasons. Firstly, I don__'__t think I could stand him being any nearer to me than usual- I might have fainted. And secondly, I couldn__'__t let him see the titles of some of the books. _

"_Because,__"__ I said, pulling myself together after my shock. __"__Some of them are saying your dad__'__s a loony, and I don__'__t want you to go off on one.__"_

"_I wouldn__'__t get angry.__"__ He said defiantly. _

"_You nearly crushed my hand when that old man mentioned the word __'__criminal__'__, but oh no, that__'__s not going off on one at all.__"_

_He kept silent._

"_Didn__'__t think so, so just go and sit on that chair over there while I look.__"__ I pointed to a chair by the bookshelves and Danny went to sit on it, looking like a sulky child. I could tell he was acting. _

_I turned back to the bookshelves, ignoring any book that had titles like: _The Madness Of The Loony Sirius Black._ Stupid books. Instead, I found a few books that wouldn__'__t be offensive to Danny or his dad and brought them over to a small table next to Danny. I dumped them onto the table then collapsed into a chair opposite Danny. He looked at me expectantly. I didn__'__t know what he was expecting. _

"_Well,__"__ I said. __"__Grab a book and start looking for a picture of your dad.__"_

_He obeyed. I took a book from the pile and flicked through. There was only black and white pictures of Sirius Black. I looked at his eyes, wishing them to show their real colour. I was sure that that was what Dumbledore had meant us to do, see a picture of Sirius. _

_We were silent for a while, and all you could hear was the rustling of pages. I had been through about ten books with no joy when Danny exclaimed:_

"_Rose- Rose, here__'__s a picture of when he was 13! Bloody hell, he looks exactly like me!__"_

_I hurriedly took a look at the picture that Danny was pointing to. There was 4 teenage boys gathered together, smiling(or smirking) at the camera. _

_My heart leapt as I suddenly recognised my father amongst the teenagers. His messy black hair sticking up in all directions, and his hazel eyes looking happily out of the picture. It was a shame that his eyes had never been passed on. I had been told that Harry had the same eyes as me. So my fathers eyes died with him. I tried not to focus on the sadness that filled me when I looked at my father, and I tried to focus on the other teens. _

_A worn looking boy was standing amongst the four. He looked like he needed a good nights sleep, if the dark circles beneath his eyes stood for anything. But he looked happy, even if he looked ill. My guess was the this was Remus Lupin, the werewolf. He looked faintly surprised at having been accepted by friends, to me. But that was just my opinion. _

_Another boy stood with the group. He was small, and had the look of a rat about him. His name was probably Peter Pettigrew. He wasn__'__t just a rat in Animagus form. He looked sneaky. But maybe that was just because I knew him for what he was. _

_And then there was Sirius. I had been looking for someone who had looked like Danny. He didn__'__t just look like Danny though. The teenage boy could have been Danny. Seriously. _

_I ignored all of the other similarities between them and studied Sirius__'__ eyes, shocked at what I saw. They had almost convinced me that I had been looking into Dannys eyes, they were so alike. The way the grey shone from the depth of his eyes, glinting in the sunlight. _

_So this was what we had been looking for, and we had found it. I looked at the title of the book and it read: _Sirius Black: From Birth To Capture.

_I flicked through the book impatiently and found a page that might be helpful. _

"_Danny, this is it. The book that Dumbledore wanted us to find. Look what it says about where he has lived.__"_

_Danny read the passage I had pointed to and looked up at me obviously confused, his eyebrows pulled together._

" _But I__'__ve never heard of a Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.__"_

"_No,__"__ I said. __"__But I have.__"…_

…I got up from my small table, gathered all of my things together and left The Eagle And The Owl. I walked through Rowenas Peak, meaning to visit the village again soon. Rowenas Peak was my last stop. I couldn't put it off any longer. I had to go to Grimmauld Place, and soon. I didn't want to waste anymore time so I prepared to dissapparate. I tried to remember the sweet smell of flowers that Rowenas Peak had as I turned, suddenly experiencing the uncomfortable-ness that was Apparation.

**Theres Chapter 11- hope you liked it! I'm starting to be content with this fanfic now, I feel more comfortable writing it. I guess it's cause I've got into the story, so I'm finding it easier to write down Rose's thoughts- hopefully I'll be able to update soon!!:)**


	12. The Joint

**Authors Note: Okay, I know that this chapter is quite short, but I think it's relevant to the story. I hope that you are liking this fanfic, cause I'm enjoying writing it. As you know, I do not own Harry Potter, so... on with the story...:)**

**Chapter 12- The Joint**

I stood in a small street, staring up at the old house that had just materialised from between two other houses. I walked up to the front door, whose paint was peeling away. I was just about to tap the door with my wand when I hesitated. What was I going to find inside? I quickly banished that thought from my mind and tapped the door, which swung open. You don't know if you don't try. I remembered the first time that Danny and I had entered here…..

…"_I can__'__t believe I didn__'__t think about this place before- I knew that Sirius used to live here!__"__ I exclaimed. _

_We were walking down the street. I knew that we were almost there. Almost at Grimmauld Place. As I hurried down the road, Danny pulled me back to a stop._

"_Rose,__"__ he said. __"__You have to explain to me- where did you find out about this so called __'__Grimmauld Place__'__ , anyway?__"_

"_Dumbledore told me about it ages ago. He brought me here to help me find out more about my parents when they were younger. Sirius had quite a lot of pictures and information about them that I read and looked at. It helped me a lot when I was younger.__"_

"_Oh..__"_

_I took the opportunity of the silence to carry on down the street, looking for houses with the numbers 11 and 13. I found them and suddenly came to a stop. Danny walked into me. I jumped. I hadn__'__t been expecting him to be so close behind me. Again._

"_Sorry.__"__ he said. _

"_It__'__s allright__…"_

"_What are you thinking?__"_

"_Well,__"__ I said. __"__Do you know about the Fidelius Charm? How it works and stuff?__"_

"_Yeah,__"__ he answered._

"_That__'__s what been done to this house, so you can__'__t find it. Only the Secret Keeper can tell anyone where the house is. Well anyway, Dumbledore is the Secret Keeper, and he told me. But__…__ I__'__m afraid..__"_

"_You can__'__t tell me? Only Dumbledore can, can__'__t he? That__'__s what you__'__re saying, isn__'__t it?__"_

_I nodded. Dannys facial expression changed from eagerness to disappointment. I sighed, thinking that if this was really where Dumbledore wanted us to go, then we wouldn__'__t be having this conversation. What if we were wrong?_

_I then walked over to the joint between the two houses, looking fiercely at the joint as though wishing the house to suddenly appear. As I got nearer to the joint, I realised that there was a square envelope attached to the wall. I pulled it off and read the addressee, frowning. It was addressed to me. I opened the envelope and read the note that was inside. I recognised the thin, slanted writing straight away._

Rose-

You know what to do.

Padfoot can be found at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"_Danny.__"_

_I gave him the note. He read over it and then looked at me blankly. _

"_Think about what you__'__ve just read whilst looking at the joint between houses 11 and 13.__"_

_He did as I told him, and I looked towards the joint of the two houses. I watched as the wall extended and another door appeared. I looked sideways at Dannys face when the whole of Grimmauld Place had appeared. His face was full of shock and amazement._

_I smiled and cautiously led the way up to the peeling black door. I hesitated when I pulled out my wand, wondering if Danny was ready to meet his father. Danny put his hand on my shoulder to reassure me. Ignoring the swooping feeling in my stomach that I had when he had placed his hand on my shoulder, I tapped the front door. It swung open__…_

…I looked down the deserted hallway.

"Hello?" I asked. My voice echoed.

It was clear that no-one was here. I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked down the hallway, remembering at the last minute that the Troll leg umbrella stand was there. I narrowly avoided it. Something I had trouble with when I used to visit here.

My footsteps made footprints in the dust that covered the floor. It was obvious that the house hadn't had anyone there for a while. I went straight down to the familiar kitchen, which was just as deserted as the hall way. I made myself a cup of tea and sat at the large wooden table, sipping, looking around at the house I remembered so well.

I would stay here for a while. Well, at least until the Death Eaters showed their faces.

**Theres Chapter 12- The Joint. Hope you liked it! I should update soon cause I've just had a few more ideas! I love it when that happens:)Bye!**


	13. Sirius

**Authors Note: Here's Chapter 13!! You can probably guess what it's about from the title, but I won't give anything away yet! Thanks to everyone who has read this fanfic, and I'm surprised at how many people have favourited and alerted this fanfic- also want to say thanks to reviewers. All of i means a lot. As you know, I don't own the Harry Potter Series, so, all I can say is I hope you enjoy my 13th Chapter of Memories...:)**

**Chapter 13- Sirius**

I stood up from the table and went over to the kitchen fireplace. I leant against it, cooling my head on the cold stone. Memories kept on flashing past me, but I had to focus on one….

…_.Danny and I walked forward into a deserted hallway. We stood in the dark for a while when the door swung shut behind us. I muttered, __'__Lumos__'__ and my wand lit up, illuminating the hallway in front of us. Danny did the same and we cast our wand light around us. I could see stuffed elf heads on the walls, cobwebs stretching between them. The house looked ancient. _

"_Which way should we go?__"__ I asked._

"_Go through that door there,__"__ Danny said. _

_He pushed me towards a door to the left of us and I went through it. We went down a small staircase until we came to another door. _

_I took a deep breath then pushed the door open. _

_We were standing in a sizable kitchen that was dimly lit. In the middle of the kitchen there was a large wooden table, at which there was a man sitting, reading a newspaper. He jumped up when I entered the kitchen, drawing his wand and pointing it at me. Danny had stayed in the shadow of the doorway. _

_I pointed my wand at him too and we looked at each other for a while, disbelief clouding the mans face. He was thin, as though he hadn__'__t had much to eat lately. His hair was messy, but neat at the same time and he pushed it out of his eyes, where it fell into elegantly, to get a better look at me. _

"_Lily?__"__ He said, then he shook his head. __"__No, you- you can__'__t be Lily. Maybe Azkaban really did drive me mad.__"_

_I shook my head._

"_I__'__m not Lily, but you__'__re not going mad, Sirius. You really don__'__t know who I am? You did know about me. I know you did, __'__Uncle Sirius__'__.__"_

_When I said __'__Uncle Sirius__'__ his eyes widened. _

"_R-Rose? Is- is it you? R-really? Oh my God, I had no idea what had happened to you, yet here you are! I __'__m so pleased you are here!__"_

_He opened his arms and I hugged him. He patted me on the head._

"_I suppose Dumbledore told you where I was, yeah?__"__ He asked. _

"_Mmm__…__ kind of. In a roundabout sort of way.__"__ I replied._

"_Sounds like Dumbledore.__"_

_Sirius drew back from me, looking at me with his head to one side._

"_You look so much like Lily, you know.__"__ He told me. _

"_I know I do,__"__ I said. __"__However, talking about people looking like others__…__ Danny? Come in here please.__"_

_Danny then stepped out of his hiding place, into the dim light. Sirius__'__ facial expression froze as he looked at him. I wasn__'__t surprised, Danny did look so much like Sirius when Sirius was younger. It must have been like looking through a mirror at your younger self. _

_Danny looked defiantly at the frozen Sirius. It looked as though neither were about to speak, so I broke the silence. _

"_Sirius, do you remember ever having a son?__"_

_Sirius slowly nodded and stared more at Danny, not even glancing at me. _

"_Well, um__…__ here he is. Danny__…"_

_Danny glanced at me and I nodded my head to tell him to speak._

"_Erm__…"__ he muttered. __"__D-dad. Erm, well, yeah. I-I__'__m your son.__"_

_Sirius was still frozen, looking at Danny. I cleared my throat loudly and Sirius hesitantly looked at me. I raised my eyebrows at him and he cleared his throat. _

"_D-Danny,__"__ he stuttered. __"__M-my son. My__…__ son.__"_

_Sirius went up to Danny and hugged him just like he had hugged me. Danny started to cry again. I wanted to leave them in peace to discuss things but they were blocking the door. So it was a little awkward- for me anyway._

_That, and the fact that I was hungry, were the reasons that I didn__'__t leave the kitchen. They the stopped hugging and Sirius patted Danny on the head. He looked at Danny worryingly. _

"_Where__'__s your mother? W-Where__'__s Isabelle?__"_

_I decided to answer that after I took a look at Dannys face._

"_I-Isabelle__…__ died, Sirius. She died 3 years ago.__"_

_Sirius sunk back down into his chair at the table, and Danny also sat down opposite him. I went to make a cup of tea for us, then I pointed my wand at the fireplace and conjured up flames. _

"_How?__"__ Sirius asked._

_Danny answered. _

"_Voldemort. Rose was there, she was 11. She had lived with Mum for as long as she could remember.__"_

"_So Rose has lived with you. She__'__s like a sister to you?__"_

"_No, erm__…__ I was taken from Mum after you were put into Azkaban. I have grown up with Remus Lupin. I didn__'__t really know Mum that well. I just knew that she loved me, she wrote me a note when I was a baby. I__'__ve carried it round ever since.__"_

"_Wait,__"__ Sirius said. __"__You were taken from your mother because of me? Me?__"_

"_Yeah, the ministry seemed to think that you or Voldemort would try to take me, to get me onto the dark side as soon as possible.__"_

_Sirius buried his face in his hands._

"_D__'__you,__"__ he said finally. __"__ Do you remember your mother, Danny?__"_

"_Not really, I have a picture, though. And people have always told me that she was a great witch.__"_

_I felt the need to intervene at this point._

"_She was,__"__ I told him, setting his and Sirius__'__ cups of tea down. __"__She was so caring. She brought me up well. Better than I could have imagined, Danny. She was a very loving person.__"_

"_She was,__"__ said Sirius quietly. Both me and Danny looked at him. His voice sounded hoarse, like he had a sore throat. __"__I loved her, you know. She was so kind, funny, caring. I wouldn__'__t have had a child with her otherwise. Your mother was the best mother anyone could have had Danny.__"_

"_I know,__"__ Danny said. __"__But I was brought up well by your friend, Moony.__"_

_Sirius laughed at the old nickname for Remus. _

"_Yes.. There__'__s another caring person for you.__"_

_Sirius then turned to me, smiling._

"_And your brother, Harry, he seems very caring. Is he?__"_

_I grimaced. __"__You tell me, Sirius. I__'__ve never met him.__"_

_Shock crossed Sirius__'__ face._

"_What?__"_

"_I__'__ve never met him, because he doesn__'__t know about me. I__'__m a secret to the whole of the wizarding world, Sirius. No-one knows about me, only Dumbledore, Lupin and Voldemort.__"_

"_No-one knows about me, either, only Dumbledore and Lupin.__"__ said Danny. Sirius looked at us both._

"_So-so the both of you are a secret? So.. How do you know each other?__"_

_Danny and I exchanged glances and smiled at each other. _

"_I- I guess it was fate,__"__ Danny said. __"__We met on a train going to Godrics Hollow. I walked into the compartment that Rose was in because I was looking for somewhere to sit. Anyway, when I walked in, I had the pleasure of seeing her backside sticking out from under the seat and- Ow!__"_

_I had slapped him on the arm while Sirius was howling with laughter. His smile lit up his face and I could see even more of a similarity to Danny. _

"_I had dropped my hat under the seat!__"__ I explained. _

"_You remind me of myself when I was younger- I don__'__t know what Rose is complaining about, having a good-looking boy say that about her,__"__ said Sirius, smiling proudly at Danny, then winking at me._

"_Shut up Sirius,__"__ I said. _

_I sat down and sipped at my nearly cold tea, feeling that I belonged there; with Sirius and Danny__…_

…I was still leaning on the fireplace, smiling at the funny memory. I then went over to my abandoned cup of tea and poured it into the sink, washing it away. I accidentally dropped the cup in the sink where it smashed. As I was trying to pick it up, I cut my finger on a piece of the destroyed cup. Damn. I wrapped a tea- towel around my finger, trying to remember a spell that healed cuts.

I heard a banging sound of a door swinging shut above me and I froze. Someone had just come into Grimmauld Place- with me here. Who was it that had entered- friend or foe? I heard approaching footsteps coming down the stairs towards the kitchen and I turned towards the door, still clutching at my hand with a tea-towel. It slowly opened and I saw who it was.

**Ooooh... Cliffhanger- who is it? Well, I already know, but you'll find out in the next Chapter. Any ideas who it could be?**


	14. Snape

**Authors Note: I do not own the Hary Potter Series. Also, in this chapter, you will find out who has entered Grimmauld Place. A few people thought that it was Harry, Ron and Hermione. Others thought it was just Hermione. No-one got it right though. And by the way- don't let the title of this Chapter decieve you!!! So, here is Chapter 14 of Memories!**

**Chapter 14- Snape**

"Mad-Eye!" I exclaimed.

Mad-Eye Moody had just entered the kitchen, limping on his wooden leg. He examined me with both his normal and electric blue eyes, confusion painted on his face. He suddenly drew his wand, which was an action that shocked me, and pointed it at me.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I-It's me, Rose! You know me! Rose Potter!" I said, panicked.

"You are not Rose Potter!" he roared at me. "Rose Potter looks like Lily Potter, and you don't look anything like Lily!"

This confused me. I grabbed a piece of my hair and looked at it. The lock of hair was jet black, not my usual red. So that was why Mad-Eye didn't recognise me, I was in disguise- How many times was this going to happen?

"Mad-Eye, I am Rose- I'm in disguise! You know, to hide from Harry!"

His eyes narrowed and he said, "That could be true, you are clumsy enough to be Rose," he looked towards the broken cup in the sink to my cut hand. "But there is one way to prove whether you are Rose or not."

I would do anything to prove who I was, so I nodded at him.

"Reveal Your Secrets," he said, waving his wand at me.

I felt a heat rise from my feet, slowly up to my head. I didn't change until the heat reached my back when a blast of Red hair appeared, flowing down my back to under my shoulders. The heat carried on up my head until it reached the top of my head and disappeared. My disguise had been broken through.

Mad-Eye was smiling welcomingly at me.

"So sorry Rose, but it's always best to be safe, isn't it? I need to have Constant Vigilance!" He laughed and I joined in.

"I know," I said. "But I honestly thought that I wasn't in disguise, I forget so easily- you know that!"

He nodded and laughed.

"So," I said. "What brings you back to Grimmauld Place?"

"Well, I have to put some safety measures on the house to stop the murdering traitor Severus Snape and his other Death Eater acquaintances from ever setting foot in this place."

"Oh."

He looked at me, concerned.

"Are you okay Rose?"

"Yeah…. Listen, you carry on with whatever you have to do, don't let me stop you Mad-Eye. Erm… did you want a cup of tea?"

He didn't believe that I was ok but he dropped it.

"No, I'm alright. I'll just get on with it, yeah?"

I nodded and Mad-Eye left the room.

I sank down in a seat at the table again and rested my head in my hands. I wondered whether what they had all said about Severus Snape was true. I knew about his history, about how he was in love with my mum. Dumbledore had told me. But could he have fooled Dumbledore? Really? Did he really kill him? I couldn't believe it.

Hadn't Dumbledore reassured everyone that he was to be trusted? I had trusted Severus Snape. He knew my secret. I wasn't doing a very good job of keeping myself secret, was I? The whole world will know soon, the way I'm going. I remembered the time when Snape had found out about me. I remembered the look on his face when he saw me…

…"Danny, just go back to Grimmauld Place, I'll be perfectly fine to visit Snape on my own, you know!"

_We were walking quickly towards the Hogwarts gates, Danny almost running to keep up with me._

"_No.__"__ He said shortly. _

"_Why?__"_

"_Because..__"__ he hesitated. __"__Because my dad told me what Snape was like- he said he couldn__'__t be trusted!__"_

"_But Dumbledore believes differently, as you well know Danny!__"_

"_What if- if Dumbledores wrong?__"_

_I turned round to face him, looking over his messy black hair and determined grey eyes._

"_Dumbledore is never wrong Danny, and he__'__s told me to introduce myself to Severus Snape. I have to follow his orders.__"_

"_Okay,__"__ his face showed his defeat. __"__But I__'__m still not going to leave you Rose- I want you to be safe and I__'__m not taking any chances!__"_

_I rolled my eyes and carried on walking, knowing he was going to follow. I smiled to myself, liking the fact that he didn__'__t want to leave me, much more than I should have. _

_We carried on through the grand Hogwarts doors and through the Entrance Hall._

"_Where would he be?__"__ Danny asked, his voice echoing through the now deserted hall. It was around about the first week of term, but we had arrived quite late at night so the students weren__'__t around. _

"_His office is in the Dungeons, through there.__"__ I pointed at a door and lead the way through it. I carried in down the dimly lit corridor until I reached another door which had: _Professor Severus Snape: Head Of Slytherin and Potions Teacher.

_I glanced at Danny before I hesitantly knocked on the door. He was looking at me concernedly with his misty grey eyes. I had to look away to regain my concentration. _

"_Come in,__"__ replied a quiet but authoritative voice. _

_I fluidly pushed the door open and walked into the gloomy office. I looked around me searching for Snape. He was standing with his back to me and was holding onto a glass jar, examining the contents. I cleared my throat loudly and he slowly turned towards Danny and I, not looking away from the glass jar he was holding. _

"_You know, students are not allowed out of bed at-__"_

_SMASH_

_Snape had dropped the glass jar when his eyes had flickered from the jar to me. He stood with wide eyes staring at me, then he gripped onto his desk for support. I didn__'__t say anything, mostly because I wasn__'__t sure how to start explaining. _

"_L-L-Lily? No...you aren__'__t Lily, you__'__re younger. What on earth..?__"_

_Danny then stepped into the office, standing behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder. Snape looked towards him and another expression of disbelief passed over his face. _

"_Black?! Are you two from the past or something? What are you doing here?__"_

_Danny decided to speak. _

"_I__'__m not Sirius Black, and this girl here isn__'__t Lily Evans.__"_

_Snape then swiftly drew his wand and pointed it at the two of us. _

"_Then who are you?! Explain yourselves! If you aren__'__t ghosts from my past, then who are you?__"_

_I still couldn__'__t speak. Snape seemed tortured, this wasn__'__t a good thing for him, like it was for Sirius. Danny spoke again._

"_I am Sirius Blacks son, Danny. I have been kept a secret from the wizarding world, so that I was prevented from turning to Voldemort at a young age.__"_

_Snape just stared at him, then directed his wand to me._

"_Who is she then?__"_

_I looked nervously at Danny and he looked determinedly back. It was clear in his expression that he wasn__'__t going to explain my presence. I had to do it. I stared into his glittering eyes, which somehow encouraged me to speak. _

"_I-I am Lily and James Potters daughter. I am Harry Potters twin sister. My- my name is Rose Potter.__"_

_A silence followed my voice. I looked to Snape, reading his reaction. He was frozen, his black eyes fixed on me. _

"_But- but, you look nothing like James Potter. You show no trace that you are his daughter. You- you only look like- like Lily.__"_

_He seemed calm now, so I guessed that it was safe for me to speak. _

"_That doesn__'__t mean that I__'__m not his daughter, does it?__"_

_He only looked at me, then decided to ask Danny a question._

"_And who is your mother, one of those stupid fans of your father when he was at Hogwarts? What did he do, get her pregnant then leave her?__"_

"_You-__"__ Danny had started forwards towards Snape and I had to hold him back. He looked at me angrily, clearly wondering why I had restrained him. I looked at him sternly. Something in my eyes made him calm and he pushed his black hair out of his eyes, settling for glaring at Snape._

"_Don__'__t you ever say anything about Dannys mother,__"__ I said. __"__She died 3 years ago. Danny doesn__'__t even remember her as he was taken away from her because Sirius Black was his father. But she brought me up. When my parents were killed, I was taken to her. She was a brilliant woman, alright?__"_

_Snape didn__'__t change his facial expression, I couldn__'__t tell what he was thinking._

"_Well,__"__ he started. __"__I__'__m sorry then. I didn__'__t mean to hurt your feelings.__"_

"_That__'__s perfectly alright,__"__ said Danny stiffly. _

"_Did- did I know your mother?__"__ He asked. _

"_I think you did. Her name was Isabelle Wood.__"_

_Snapes eyes widened. _

"_You knew her then,__"__ said Danny._

"_She- she hated Black at Hogwarts! I__'__m sorry, but she did!__"_

_Danny looked angry again, but I had an idea._

"_Well,__"__ I said. __"__My mother hated my father when they were at Hogwarts, but then they ended up married- weird how people end up together, isn__'__t it?__"_

_Snape reluctantly nodded. _

"_Anyway,__"__ I said. __"__Dumbledore just told us to introduce ourselves, and we have done so. Now, we have to get going. I daresay we will see each other again Severus. Come on, Danny.__"_

_I led the way to the door but I hesitated at the doorframe. _

"_Oh and, I forgot to mention, we__'__re a secret- so don__'__t go telling anyone, yeah?__"_

_Snape slowly nodded. I hesitated again but Danny placed a hand on my shoulder. The tingling feeling I got on my shoulder then was enough to make me leave. I turned to Danny as we were walking down the Hogwarts drive._

"_Thanks.__"_

"_What for?__"__ He asked. His eyes were confused. _

"_I couldn__'__t have introduced myself on my own- I would have fallen apart.__"_

"_What did you think I came with you for- to watch as you broke down? I knew you wouldn__'__t be able to do it by yourself.__"_

_I narrowed my eyes at him. _

"_Nice to know you think so much of me Danny.__"_

"_Aw.. Come on Rose, I didn__'__t want to leave you did I? And you__'__re grateful that I didn__'__t, aren__'__t you?__"_

_I rolled my eyes at him._

"_I suppose__…"_

_He laughed and grabbed my arm._

"_Come on, if we want to get to Grimmauld place before next week, we can__'__t miss the train to Kings Cross.__"_

_We then walked out of the Hogwarts gates, completely unaware that someone was watching our every move__…__._

…"Rose?"

I raised my head from the table where I had just dropped off to sleep. I was still thinking about the consequences of mine and Dannys trips to Hogwarts.

"Hmmm?"

Mad-Eye looked at me with his unusual eyes, his head tilted to one side. This made him look even wierder, his usual lopsided smile wasn't lopsided anymore.

"Are you sure you're okay, Rose?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Sev- Snape, I mean. I trusted him, you know? And he just betrayed Dumbledore. I just can't believe it- Dumbledore said that Snape could be trusted. How could he have fooled Dumbledore?"

Mad-Eye looked at me.

"Dumbledore was always willing to see the best in everyone. That is both a good and bad quality. If anyone was convincing enough- it would be easy to fool anyone. Don't forget- Barty Crouches son made everyone believe that he was me for almost a year. But he messed up in the end- he went against Dumbledores orders whilst disguised as me. Something which I would have never done. Snape messed up in the end too. All people that disguise themselves mess up and get found out- otherwise, how would you know the stories?"

I smiled at him weakly.

"Well," he said. "My work here is done. If you go out and come back in again, wait for a dusty figure to appear and ask if you are Severus Snape then say 'I didn't kill you'- easy, huh?"

I nodded.

"Well, I hope to see you soon, Rose. Bye, and don't forget to disguise yourself again!"

"I won't."

He laughed and walked out of the kitchen door.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He roared in the hall way, making me jump.

I laughed to myself, then groaned. Mad-Eye had woken up the portrait of Sirius' mother, who was now screaming about the noise. I rose from my seat to shut her up, forgetting all about disguising myself again.

**What did you think about that then? The visitor was Mad-eye Moody!! When a friend read this, she said to me- but doesnt he die around this time? Yes, but this is when I've put the time of him setting up the anti-Snape things. Remember, it's only about 1-2 weeks after Dumbledores funeral. But that was just in case you were wondering! Hopefully Chapter 15 will be up soon. **

**Also- what did you think about Rose and Danny telling Snape who they were? I think I could have written it better but oh well... its updated now. Bye :)**


	15. The Spy

**Authors Note: Hey! As you know, I do not own Harry Potter, so, I'll let you get on with reading. This Memory doesn't _really_ have anything to do with the story line, but I liked it, so I wrote it. Hope you enjoy Chapter 15- The Spy of Memories!! Bye:)**

**Chapter 15- The Spy**

Mad-Eye had left me thinking about the consequences of Barty Crouch Jr. and his impersonation of Mad-Eye. Not just what things happened around Harry, but what I could have done to prevent Voldemort from returning…

…"_What do you think will happen to Harry?__"__ I asked Dumbledore._

"_I don__'__t know, Rose. The Triwizard Tournament is a very dangerous Tournament, and I don__'__t believe that his name was merely put in the Goblet Of Fire by accident.__"_

_I frowned, wondering how to put forward what I was thinking._

"_Erm.. Dumbledore, are you completely sure that Harry didn__'__t put his own name in the Goblet? That might be a better explanation.__"_

_He surveyed me for a while. __"__Do you honestly believe that your brother would do that, Rose?__"_

_Anger suddenly flared up in me. __"__Well, I don__'__t bloody well know, do I? I__'__ve never even spoken to him! So how am I supposed to know whether he__'__s an attention-seeking prat or not? I don__'__t suddenly know everything about him! I don__'__t even know his favourite colour, Dumbledore!__"_

_The door burst open and I turned to see Danny standing in the doorway. He saw me angry and went over to me, rubbing my shoulder._

"_Shhh..__"__ he said. He then turned to Dumbledore. __"__Is there no way that she could speak to her brother? Does she have to be kept a secret from him?__"_

_Dumbledore looked gravely at me._

"_I am sorry Rose, I really am. I would love for your brother to know everything about you but now just isn__'__t the time. He has the Triwizard Tournament to worry about right now, and after that is finished, I have to tell him about the prophecy. He knows much less than you, and he isn__'__t used to finding out secrets and lies. I__'__m afraid he isn__'__t ready to know about you just yet. I am sorry.__"_

_I breathed deeply. _

"_I know all of this already. Just don__'__t tell me that I should know what my brother is like, because I don__'__t.__"_

_I calmed myself down, then returned to my other question._

"_So- who do you think put Harrys name into the Goblet?__"_

"_Well, because of the unusual link between you and your twin brother, you have also been experiencing the dreams he has been having.__"_

"_Just one dream,__"__ I corrected him. _

"_On that night you could hear Rose screaming from down the hall,__"__ said Danny. __"__She was shouting, __'__not Harry, not my brother.__'__ I was so worried- at first I thought she was being tortured-Jeez.__"_

"_I could see Voldemort and Wormtail planning his death. Even though I hardly know him, it doesn__'__t mean that Harry isn__'__t like a brother to me.__"__ I said. _

_Dumbledore nodded. _

"_Well,__"__ he started. __"__I feel that all of these events are linked. I believe that this castle isn__'__t safe anymore. There is a spy here, working for Lord Voldemort. They are who placed Harrys name in the Goblet. That is who is putting Harry in danger. I also think that you two should look out for yourselves. If you are seen by anyone who you shouldn__'__t be seen by- I dread the consequences.__"_

_A silence met these words. _

_I looked at Danny and he gave me a half-smile. He was trying to cheer me up. I couldn__'__t help but smile when I looked over his sparkling grey eyes and elegantly messy hair. I thought that as long as he was with me, I would feel safe. _

_Dumbledore spoke again._

"_Times are darker now Rose, Danny. You have to be more cautious with whom you talk to. Trust no-one but each other. I think that it is safe to say that you two aren__'__t bad. Just try to stay on the good side.__"_

_I nodded, and Danny replied. _

"_And you aswell. I would trust each person in this office with my life.__"_

"_Me too,__"__ I agreed. _

"_And I,__"__ finished Dumbledore. _

_Danny and I smiled at Dumbledore and left the office. _

_We walked down a corridor and came to an office whose door was ajar. There was somebody inside, talking to themselves. _

"_Whose that?__"__ Danny whispered to me. I felt his breath in the back of my neck and shivered involuntarily._

"_His name is Mad-Eye Moody,__"__ I whispered back, once I had recovered. __"__He used to be a very famous Auror. He__'__s retired now but is still friends with Dumbledore. He__'__s working at Hogwarts as The Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher, for this year.__"_

"_Oh..__"_

_We listened in to Mad-Eyes conversation with himself. _

"_Now,__"__ He was mumbling. __"__I need, erm__…__ Lacewing Flies, yes, erm, and Boomslang Skin. Yes. Then that__'__s all I need now. Hmm.. That should keep me going till just after Christmas. I__'__ll go get it now__…"_

_Danny and I suddenly heard footsteps coming towards the ajar door. Danny grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty classroom. We listened to the retreating steps before speaking. _

"_What would you need those ingredients for?__"__ I asked, racking my brain. _

"_Well,__"__ Danny said. __"__The most common potion you would use Boomslang Skin and Lacewing Flies for would probably be Polyjuice Potion- Why would he need to use that though? Don__'__t you think that__'__s a bit weird?__"_

_He looked at me significantly. _

_I looked at him. He was trying to make Mad-Eye Moody look suspicious. I laughed. _

"_Danny, he can__'__t be the bad guy in the school. He just can__'__t be. He__'__s Mad-Eye Moody- the famous Auror! He probably just keeps a batch of Polyjuice Potion on him all the time! You know, an old Auror habit!__"_

_He thought for a moment then nodded. _

"_But, if I__'__m right, Rose__…"_

"_Then I will apologise profusely.__"_

_He nodded again, then smiled. _

_I smiled back then sat on a desk, looking around me. Danny sat next to me on the table, and thought for a while. _

"_You know, I used to dream about coming to Hogwarts,__"__ he said. _

"_Really? So did I.__"_

"_Rose?__"_

"_Yeah?__"_

"_What house do you think I would be in?__"_

_I turned to look at him and tilted my head in thought. It would be fun to wind him up. _

"_Hmmm.. I think you__'__d be in Hufflepuff.__"_

"_WHAT?__"_

_I laughed at him._

"_I__'__m only joking Danny, calm down. Nah, I think you__'__d be in Gryffindor __…__or Ravenclaw. What about me?__"_

_He narrowed his eyes at me. I didn__'__t like that- I couldn__'__t see his beautiful eyes as much when he did that. _

"_Oh.. I__'__d say Slytherin definitely- you__'__re pure evil.__"_

"_That__'__s even more offensive than Hufflepuff!__"__ I said, slapping his arm._

_He laughed this time at my reaction. _

"_Okay, okay. Erm.. Probably Gryffindor or Ravenclaw too.__"_

_I settled for that. I looked around me, imagining going to classes here when Danny broke the thoughtful silence again. _

"_I__'__m glad that I didn__'__t go to Hogwarts, though.__"_

"_Why, because you wouldn__'__t be able to handle the work?__"__ I joked. _

"_No- because I wouldn__'__t have met you.__"_

_I couldn__'__t speak. I swallowed and smiled at him nervously, swinging my legs on the table. I thought that he probably meant that he was glad he__'__d met a friend, but I wanted him to mean that he liked me, the way I liked him. Fat chance was that going to happen. Stuff like that only happened in fairytales. This was real life. _

"_So- what about you?__"__ He said._

"_What about me?__"_

"_Are you glad you met me?__"_

_I was glad that I had met him, I just wasn__'__t happy about the fact that I would never be with him the way I wanted to be with him._

"_Yeah.__"__ I answered. _

"_You__'__re not telling me what__'__s on your mind- What are you thinking?__"__ he asked. _

"_You don__'__t want to know what I__'__m thinking- anyway, you don__'__t tell me what you think. You always ask the questions,__"__ I told him._

"_True.__"_

_His voice sounded quiet and distant. It shocked me and I made the mistake of looking up at him. He was staring down at me with a peculiar expression in his eyes. An expression that I couldn__'__t make out. _

_I wanted to look away from him but his grey eyes held my gaze. I gazed into them, still wondering what he was thinking, wishing I could maybe read minds. It was only when his hair fell into his eyes that he broke my gaze. He roughly shook his head, his hair sweeping out of his eyes. _

_Danny jumped off the desk and walked to the door, turning back to me. _

"_Aren__'__t you coming?__"_

"_Where?__"_

"_Anywhere.__"_

_I nodded then leapt from the desk, following him out of the door__…_

…I wished that I had realised the connection with the Polyjuice Potion. I should have told Dumbledore what the fake Mad-Eye was saying. I trusted people too quickly, but I have learnt my lesson now. I also shouldn't have had loud conversations in empty classrooms, for I didn't know who may have been listening.

**Did you like it? Wondering who it was that heard Rose and Danny speaking? Well, all will be revealed in the next Chapter!! Guesses are welcome!!**


	16. Draco

**Authors Note: Hey! As you know, I do not own the Harry Potter Series, so thats that out of the way. Here is Chapter 16 of Memories- Draco. So far, I have been favourited 8 times, and this fanfic is on alert for 13 . I am so happy! I'm glad people like this story! So, on with Memories...**

**Chapter 16- Draco**

I walked up the stairs and into the drawing room. The last time I had been here, the desk had been shaking. Now it was as still as a statue. The Order Of The Phoenix had probably gotten rid of the Boggart when they had been here. The Boggart didn't stand a chance of survival against people like Remus Lupin.

I spotted the Black Family Tree and walked to it. The old and worn tapestry had definitely seen better days. I searched for Sirius' name on the tree and I found a scorch mark where Sirius should have been. In that case, Danny wouldn't be on this tree. I went back to looking at different and meaningless names, slightly disappointed that Danny wasn't on there. I looked along the thin golden lines and found a name that brought a memory back to me: Draco Malfoy…

…_I walked along a Hogwarts corridor, feeling slightly vulnerable. Danny was back at Grimmauld Place, saying goodbye to Sirius. Sirius was moving closer to Hogwarts to be closer to Harry, so was preparing to leave Grimmauld Place. I left father and son alone to say their goodbyes, and came to Hogwarts to visit Dumbledore._

_It was as I was walking along this extremely long corridor that I realised just how much I had gotten used to Dannys company. It wasn__'__t good for me to feel like this while I was alone. But I didn__'__t know what I could do about that. Danny wasn__'__t going to leave me alone very much- he wanted to be near me all the time so I could be safe. I wasn__'__t unhappy about this, even though I knew it probably wasn__'__t best for me to be wrapped up in cotton wool. It would just be worse for me when pain did happen, and maybe if he wasn__'__t there to help me. _

_But I convinced myself that Danny was always going to be there- nothing would stop him from being there for me. Only maybe death. But that wasn__'__t going to happen. _

_I had been coming to Hogwarts a lot since Harrys name had come out of The Goblet Of Fire. I came to watch his first task, and my doubts over the whole Name-in- Goblet thing were banished. My brother had to be a lunatic to put his own name into the Goblet- he could have been killed during the First task- Dragons for goodness sakes! I rubbed my shoulder in the place where the Dragon had harmed Harry. It had stung me too. Stupid Triwizard Tournament._

_I suddenly stopped. I looked around me, snapping out of my thoughts. I had no idea where in the castle I was. I was lost. I tried to figure out which way to go to head to Dumbledores office, cursing myself for getting lost in the first place. _

_The passage that I had come to was small and lit only by a single torch in a bracket on a stone wall. There was a dark shadow cast over most of the passage and I could only see certain things._

_There was three doors immediately in front of me in the small passage I was in. I turned around and there was another three doors behind me. There was no windows so I couldn__'__t see outside and I was wondering which door lead the way towards Dumbledores office. _

"_Where do you want to go?__"_

_I jumped. A drawling voice came from the shadows on my right. The unlit wall. _

_I turned towards the wall in time to see a boy around my age step out from the shadows. _

_He had sleek blond hair and pale grey eyes that were looking at me with interest. I could tell that he was very confident by the way he was folding his arms and by his slight smirk. _

_I didn__'__t speak because my eyes had fallen onto his uniform. He was dressed in silver and green- the colours of Slytherin. It was a bit prejudiced, I know, but I thought he couldn__'__t be trusted. _

"_I__'__ve seen you here before,__"__ he said, walking a little closer to me. __"__But you don__'__t go to Hogwarts, do you?__"_

"_W-When have you seen me before?__"__ I said. I thought that all of the students had been in their dormitories when I had visited. _

"_Countless times,__"__ he replied simply. _

_I narrowed my eyes at him._

"_Explain.__"__ I wanted to see how much he knew about me. _

"_Well,__"__ he started. __"__Just because teachers say we have to be in our dormitories, doesn__'__t mean we listen.__"_

_I frowned. He smiled again before carrying on._

"_I know lots of secret passages and in my first year, I saw Dumbledore bring you to his office. You were crying.__"_

_I nodded. That had been the first time I had visited Hogwarts. It was just after Isabelle had died, the realisation of her death was just sinking in. _

"_I thought that you went to our school, I had only just started myself, so I didn__'__t know anyone. I looked for you after that, searching the tables at breakfast, but you weren__'__t there._

"_Then, on another of my night time wanderings, I saw you again. I followed you and saw that you were heading to Dumbledores office again. I realised that you mustn__'__t go to our school, you must only come to see Dumbledore.__"_

_I looked at him. He sounded fascinated by me. He must have been mad. _

_He carried on._

"_It went on like that for two years. You would come on your own to Dumbledore, once a month, every month. I didn__'__t know your name but that didn__'__t matter to me. All I wanted to know was why you didn__'__t come here. Why I wasn__'__t allowed to see you more often.__"_

_My eyes widened as I stared at the boy. He was definitely crazy. _

" _But then,__"__ he started darkly. __"__Then you started arriving with _him._ The messy haired one. It__'__s been like that for about a year now, hasn__'__t it? Why isn__'__t pretty boy with you tonight? Has he abandoned you? You know, I wouldn__'__t abandon you. I__'__d _never_ leave you, you know.__"_

_I looked at him in confusion. _

"_Who are you?__"__ I asked. _

"_My name, is Draco Malfoy.__"_

_I nodded. I__'__d heard of him. Apparently he was my brothers worst enemy. Apart from Voldemort, of course. But I wasn__'__t making judgements on the boy because of this. I felt kind of sorry for him. He didn__'__t even know my name, yet he still followed me around the castle. _

_But I still didn__'__t want him to know too much about me. Like my name. Him being enemies with my brother was too much for me to reveal my whole name. _

_He looked at me with anticipation. _

"_I-I know your first name- Rose, isn__'__t it? I heard the boy you come here with call you Rose not long ago.__"__ He said._

_I nodded. _

"_What__'__s your last name?__"_

_I smiled and inside I was secretly pitying him. I wished I could tell him my actual name but I couldn__'__t I just couldn__'__t. So I came up with a last name. _

"_Erm.. My name is Rose- Rose Black.__"_

_I didn__'__t know why I had used Dannys last name, it just came into my head._

_He suddenly smiled. _

"_That__'__s a really nice name.__"_

"_Yours is very-er- unusual.__"_

"_Blame my parents.__"__ He rolled his eyes._

_I searched around, looking for the way to Dumbledores office again. Draco looked at me yet again. _

"_I suppose you want to find the way to Dumbledores office again, don__'__t you?__"_

"_Yeah- Listen- sorry Draco, but I__'__m in kind of a rush to get to his office. Erm, I don__'__t suppose you could show me the way? It__'__s just, if I don__'__t get there on time, he might wonder if anything bad has happened to me__…__ y__'__ know__…"_

"_Yeah, sure.__"__ He smiled again. __"__But, don__'__t go following everything Dumbledore says. My father says that this school__'__s going down because of him being in charge.__"_

_I forced a smile, my opinion of Draco Malfoy going down. Or maybe it was just his father. I__'__d heard that parents could often be blamed for how their children thought. _

"_Anyway,__"__ he said. __"__Its through this door. I__'__ll show you to his office.__"_

_He lead the way and we carried on our journey in silence. I started to recognise where I was after a while, and when Draco stopped outside a large stone gargoyle, I knew that we had reached our destination. _

_He turned to me waving a hand towards the gargoyle. _

"_I__'__m sure you know your way now.__"_

"_Yes, I do. Well, I hope to see you soon, Draco.__"_

"_And I hope to see you soon, too, Rose__…__Black.__"_

_And with that Draco waved and walked down the corridor. _

_I waited for a while by the entrance to Dumbledores office, panic setting in. I rested my head against the stone wall in the corridor and thought. _

_I didn__'__t want anything like this to happen. I felt sorry for Draco, yet, there was a part of me which felt like he couldn__'__t be trusted. _

_But that might have been the weird twin-connection thing between me and my brother. I was still suspicious, though. As I was walking into Dumbledores office, I wondered what Danny would make of Draco Malfoy__…_

…I knew what Danny made of Draco Malfoy now, and what I thought of him now. I didn't like him, that was for sure. But I still felt pity for him. I knew that he could have been different had it not have been for Voldemort, or his family. He could have been a good person, a good friend. I thought of what Dumbledore had said: '_I dread the consequences.__'_

BANG

I froze in shock when I heard the front door bang shut. I heard heavy footsteps come up the stairs and drew my wand just in case. I wasn't sure if I could take any more shocks at the moment. The footsteps halted outside the drawing room door, and I couldn't help but think, _Does bad luck look for me?_

The door swung open and I stared in shock at the person standing in the doorway.

**Hope you like the Chapter! Theres more to come!! Bye:)**


	17. You

**Authors Note: Okay- I'm sorry-I haven't updated in AGES. Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! I have been SWAMPED with schoolwork- you wouldn't believe how much coursework I had! But- thats not the point, I am updating now. So- here is Chapter 17- hope you can remember where we were in the story!!:)**

**Chapter 17- You.**

I narrowed my eyes at the person in front of me, slightly scared. Not of that person, but of the horror they may have brought to Grimmauld Place.

"You." I said.

I stared into the tired black eyes of Severus Snape. He looked worn out- almost tortured. Served him right, I thought.

"How did you get here, Snape?"

He flinched at my sharp use of his last name, but stayed in silence.

"I said- _how did you get here?_" I repeated, raising my voice.

I thought that Mad-Eye was supposed to have set up something up to prevent Snape from getting into Grimmauld Place.

"Well," I said. "Answer me then!"

He opened his mouth, clearly shocked that I was here.

"Well," he started. "Erm.. Rose. I really didn't expect you to be here-"

"The feelings mutual." I retaliated.

"And.. And I can see why you're not exactly- exactly _happy_ to see me-"

"Happy? _Happy?_ Why the hell would I be happy to see you? You killed Albus Dumbledore? Why? _Why?_ Were you always a spy Snape? Did you always plan to do this?"

He shook his head violently.

"You- you don't understand fully, Rose. You-you d-don't know the full story-"

"I don't _want_ to understand!" I shouted. "I don't want to know what thoughts were going through your murdering head! You're almost as bad as Voldemort himself- you deceive and you lie- why should I believe anything you say anyway?"

"Because-"

"I wasn't looking for an answer!"

He shut up after that.

"How did it feel- killing him I mean. Did it feel good? Did you feel relieved? You didn't have to act anymore, you were free to declare your allegiance with Voldemort. You- you liar. You murderer. _Traitor._ You know, I can hardly stand being in the same country as you, never mind the same house!"

I strode past him and ran down the stairs.

"Rose- wait!" He shouted.

I had almost gotten to the front door when-

CRASH!

I had knocked over the Troll-Leg Umbrella Stand, knocking myself to the ground aswell. I found myself on the ground, listening to Mrs Black starting to rant and scream again. I put my hands to my ears, almost breaking down completely. I screwed my eyes shut, realising that I had no idea where I could go. I tried to block out Snape being here, hoping that he would just leave silently. Leave me in peace. _Please._

There was suddenly silence and I lowered my hands, listening to approaching footsteps, hoping that they would just pass by me. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder and shrugged it off but I opened my eyes to see Snape crouched down next to me.

I glared at him, disgusted by how concerned he looked- So he was concerned about how I felt, but not by how other people felt about him killing Dumbledore. I wondered if he could feel anything at all. He was probably only bothered about me because I looked like my mother.

"I only came here," he said. "To return part of a photo that I took not long ago."

He pulled out a photo from his pocket and showed it to me. I had seen this piece and the other part of that photo. I looked back up at Snape.

"Thought you'd cut my dad and brother out, did you?"

Snape looked guilty.

"Look," I said. "I can understand that you loved her. What I don't understand is how you became what you have become. How?"

"I-I don't know. I guess I just got lost along the way."

I nodded, but still couldn't stand being in this mans company

"I would like you to leave please, before I get angry again."

He held out the photo to me.

"I don't want it. Keep it. Just- just go, and don't come back here."

He nodded at me, then asked:

"Where's Danny, Rose?"

"Like you don't know."

He looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You saw him. You also saw Voldemort at Godrics Hollow. Did you really think that he was going to leave there with Danny alive?"

Snapes eyes widened.

"But-but the Dark Lord promised me that he wouldn't kill you or Danny."

"The 'Dark Lord' promises a lot of things doesn't he, Snape? Especially to you. He said he wasn't going to kill my mother, am I right?"

Snape nodded.

"But," he said. "When I left Godrics Hollow, the Dark Lord said to me that the time was not right for you to die. I presumed that he meant both of you."

I shook my head.

"He only meant that the time was not right for me to die- I think he means for me to be revealed to my brother first. But he wanted to kill Danny. And he did too. I would have gotten in the way if it wasn't for your little _follower _Draco Malfoy being ordered to hold me back."

"I-I am so sorry Rose, I didn't know. I-I know that you were fond of Danny."

"Fond of him? _Fond_ of him? I-I _loved_ him, Snape. Like you loved my mother. I feel how you felt when she died. But there is only one difference- Danny loved me back. My mother didn't love you back. Danny and I could have actually _been something_ that lasted. And that's what hurts the most. We could have had a future."

He nodded and was silent.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and avoided his gaze.

"I'd like you to leave me alone now Snape."

He got up and turned towards the door before turning back to me.

"I am sorry, Rose. For everything."

He left me alone then, stepping out of the door and closing it silently behind him.

I slowly rose to my feet. I dusted my clothes down before realising that I was really hungry. I went back down to the kitchen, praying that I would be left alone for at least one night. I didn't think that I could take much more surprise or emotion until I had had at least one good nights sleep.

**Theres Chapter 17- You. Hope you liked it!! **

**P.S. This has nothing to do with fanfiction- but I'm going to make a book recomendation. We are reading it in school for our GCSE coursework and it's called 'Lord Of The Flies' by William Golding. A surprisingly good book- My teacher asked us to read Chapter 1 and I finished the book!!**


	18. The Reaction

**Authors Note: Hi!! I don't know why, but I like this Chapter. I'll tell you why at the end ause I don't want to spoil it for you. See if you can spot the extract from 'Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire'  
Oh and- I do not own the fabulous Harry Ptter Series. You can thank J. for providing me with the extract of Harry Potter for this chapter- I didn't write that bit!!!**

**Chapter 18- The Reaction**

I had had four days to settle into Grimmauld Place. I had only managed to clean the Drawing room, which was where I was sleeping, in a sleeping bag on the sofa. I had looked around the house and realised that it was really messy, as though it had been searched through. Something told me that The Order Of The Phoenix didn't do this. Snape had probably done it, when he had been here before.

I used my time at Grimmauld Place to search through past memories, and I wanted to ignore the bad memories. I remembered something that made me smile in a bit of a weird way. But I didn't care, the memory was amusing to me…

… "_D'you think that Bathilda will be allright with both of us gone, Rose?" Danny asked._

_I sighed. "Honestly Danny, she was fine before we were stopping there. You just like her because she gives you an unlimited amount of chocolate biscuits."_

_Danny looked appalled. "I do not! Bathilda is a very caring old lady and she-"_

"_Can survive one night without us there," I finished. "She's lived on her own before, you know."_

_Danny rolled his eyes at me. _

"_Of course she was safe then, but now- times are darker, Rose. IF Voldemort is really looking into rising to power again, we need to be more careful. I'm only asking because I care."_

"_I know," I replied. "And I'm glad you care."_

_We walked into the entrance hall and stopped dead. Three students had just entered the Entrance Hall from a door which had stone steps behind it. There was two boys and a girl, the boys eating all sorts of treats and cakes._

_The girl had bushy hair, and was looking with disgust at the food in the two boys hands. I recognised her straight away. Hermione. I shook my head and kept quiet. I would tell her that I saw her next summer, at her house. Our annual summer holiday. _

_I glanced at the boys she was walking with, not looking closely though. One of the boys had bright red hair, and the other had black hair. I carried on walking, meaning to carry on up the marble staircase. However, I could hear snippets of their conversation:_

"_She seems to love him," said the red-haired boy thickly._

"_Doesn't think much of Bagman, though, does she?" said the black-haired boy. "Wonder what Crouch says at home about him?"_

"_Probably says he's not a very good Head Of Department," said Hermione. "and lets face it…he's got a point, hasn't he?"_

_The red-haired boy spoke but I was no longer listening. I had just got a proper look at the boy with black hair. He wore round glasses and I could see, even at a distance his green eyes. I recognised the colour of his eyes as my own. I glanced at Danny for half a second before looking back at the black haired boy. I knew who this was, he was my brother. And this was my first glance of him. I had heard what he had looked like, and I had seen pictures of him, but I had never, _never_ seen him in real life. _

"_What are you looking at?" Danny whispered to me in the shadows we were hiding in. _

_I whispered._

"_He," I shook my hand violently but silently at my brother, "is Harry-you know- my fricken brother!"_

_Danny looked again back over to Harry, his eyes widened. _

"_Really?"_

_I nodded enthusiastically, then went to step from the shadows to talk to my brother. As I was starting to walk, however, I felt Danny pull me back._

"_What are you doing?" I hissed._

_He kept a hold of me and said in a hushed whisper, _

"_Because, Rose, haven't you heard what Dumbledore has been saying to you? You can't talk to him yet!"_

"_When can I talk to him Danny? When I'm about 70? That'll be a great time for him to find out he has a sister- when he's about to pop his clogs! The shock would probably kill him anyway!"_

_As I was saying this, I failed to notice that my brother had long gone up the marble stairs. Danny breathed a sigh of relief when he realised this and told me that my brother had gone. I was livid._

"_Thanks Danny!" I shouted as I stormed off up the marble stairs and along a corridor. "Thanks for your little 'explanation' of why I couldn't talk to him- I think I already knew why I couldn't talk to him. What did you think I was going to do- walk up to him and say 'Hi Harry, by the way, I'm your long-lost sister called Rose!"_

"_No, I didn't think that!" Danny said in a loud voice, following me down the deserted hallway. "It's just, like I said, times are dangerous now, and I don't think that getting involved with your brother- even if he doesn't know who you are- is a very good idea. You never know who might be watching."_

_I looked up at him and his beautiful face was determined. I felt a slight sense of guilt at shouting at him without letting him explain. I hoped that he didn't take me too seriously. _

_I stopped in the corridor and faced Danny, looking down in embarrasment._

"_I'm sorry," I said. _

_He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head so that I was looking up at him. I almost died when I realised that he was closer to me than usual._

_I looked at his grey eyes, looking back at me and my mind went blank. I wanted to look away but it was impossible to when I was staring at him. I had to pull myself together. I cleared my throat which seemed to make Danny snap out of whatever he was thinking. _

_He let go of my face and avoided my eye. He then carried on walking down the corridor, leaving me standing still like an idiot._

"_Are you coming to Dumbledore or what?" he said. _

_It was then I realised that my little moment had gone- Danny would be acting weirdly now. I followed silently, knowing he knew I would. I was silent, that was my response to Dannys weird behaviour. _

_We walked through the corridors in silence, me glancing at Danny from the corner of my eye. He kept his face blank, but his eyes were troubled. I sighed and he looked at me. _

"_What's the matter?" He asked._

_I opened my mouth to answer when a voice said,_

"_Rose!"_

_I turned, confused towards an alcove on my left. A figure came out of the shadows, and my heart sunk. It sunk so much, it could have reached the bottom of the dungeon floor. _

_I hadn't had the chance to tell Danny about my meeting with Draco Malfoy. I told myself that I would tell him about Draco if he mentioned the words 'Draco' and 'Malfoy' in the same sentence. And seeing as Danny didn't know Draco Malfoy, the subject never came up. Until now. _

_I forced a smile._

"_Draco, how… nice… to see you again."_

_I glanced at Danny who looked unsurprisingly confused. I would pay for this later._

_Draco took a step towards me and said;_

"_And I am very pleased to meet you again.. Rose Black."_

_I closed my eyes, wishing to vanish on the spot. Could my luck have gotten any worse? Danny spoke._

"_Wh-"_

"_Erm," I said. "Draco, meet my very good friend Danny… Wood. Yeah, Danny Wood. Danny, this boy's name is Draco Malfoy."_

_Danny narrowed his eyes at me, trying to work out what I was playing at. The truth was, even I didn't know what I was playing at. I was making this up on the spot. Why the hell did I say Dannys last name was Wood? And more to the point, why did I say my name was Rose __**Black**__? It was that one that I was more worried about._

_Danny cleared his throat. _

"_Listen," he said, and I was wishing he wouldn't tell the truth and give me away. "Draco, we're in kind of a rush, and I need a word with Rose, so, I'm sure we'll see you again another time, yeah?"_

_Draco narrowed his eyes at Danny._

"_Fine," he said sulkily. Under his breath I heard him say, "Pretty boy." I wasn't sure if Danny was supposed to hear that but the look on his face confirmed that he had heard Malfoys comment. I sighed again, wanting to get out of this situation more than ever. _

_I smiled again at Malfoy and said, "I'll see you soon then, yeah?" He nodded. _

"_Bye."_

_I waved at him as I let Danny grab onto my arm and walk me down the corridor. I knew he was angry. In another corridor, he pulled me through a door and into a room. Once I was inside, I realised it was a small room. A very small room. A broom cupboard to be exact. _

_I looked at him. _

"_Why not just go into a classroom, Danny?"_

"_More chance of being overheard- I'm guessing that that's how the Draco kid knows who you are?"_

_I shook my head._

"_He doesn't know who I am. He doesn't know about me being Harrys sister. He saw me come here with Dumbledore, when I was 11. He then realised that I didn't go to school here, and that I came here once a month to meet with Dumbledore." _

"_So you have known this boy then, all this time, and you didn't tell me?" Danny said angrily. _

"_No!" I said. "D'you think I would have told him my last name was Black if I had known him before I knew you?"_

_Danny shrugged, but knew I was right._

"_I first met him a few weeks ago, when you were at Grimmauld Place. I got lost and-"_

_I stopped because Danny had started laughing._

"_Wh-what are you laughing for?" I asked._

"_You got lost in Hogwarts? Rose, you've been coming here for how many years, the same way every time?"_

_I slapped him on the arm. _

"_Well, you weren't there to direct me were you? Anyway, I got lost- stop laughing- and all of a sudden, he turns up, explains how he's been stalking me for four years, and offers to show me to Dumbledores office. I took that offer up, cause I didn't know where the hell I was, and he starts saying how he overheard you calling me Rose, and he asks me what my last name was."_

_I sighed, not quite sure what to say next. I decided to tell the truth. _

"_I couldn't tell him my real last name- obviously- so I searched around in my head and somehow the name 'Black' came into my head. I honestly don't know why I said it Danny, I just did, alright?"_

_He nodded, a smile still on his face. _

"_Well, we had better get going to Dumbledore," he said. "We're already late as it is."_

_I nodded, and edged my way past Danny, my heart rate increasing rapidly as I brushed against him, and left the broom cupboard. I toppled out of it uneasily, Danny following unsteadily and noisily behind me, and looked in front of me. I froze. _

_Standing in front of me was Albus Dumbledore, looking down upon me and Danny haphazardly trying to climb our way out of the cupboard safely. I stood up straight, as did Danny, and we both looked up at Dumbledore. I smiled nervously. _

"_Now," he said. "I do not want to know what you two were up to in that cupboard but I can probably guess-"_

"_Oh, no!" I said. "Dumbledore, we weren't.. you know…"_

"_Yeah," said Danny. "We were just talking about-"_

"_Like I said Mr Black and Miss Potter- __**I don't want to know**__. Now, if you would please follow me, you are very late for your meeting with me."_

_In a whirl of his cloak, Dumbledore was walking down the corridor. I glanced at Danny who smiled at me. I found that I was blushing, and I could see why Dumbledore had jumped to that conclusion- a broom cupboard was not exactly the first choice for teenagers to go if they wanted to talk. _

_But really, Dumbledore should have known me better. I followed Dumbledore, as did Danny. However, I couldn't help but smile to myself. You had to admit, the situation was kind of funny…_

…I was standing in the kitchen, smiling as I had done almost 3 years ago. I went over to the sink, washing some cups.

It was only the last bit of this memory I really found funny, the rest of it just showed that I had immensely bad luck. As if I didn't know that by now. My smile faded as I thought of all the bad luck I had. Then the sadness swept over me.

I had to shake the sadness off. I had to run away from it, I would not let it catch me up.

"Stop being stupid Rose, it's not your fault you're bloody cursed." I told myself.

I sighed as I smashed another mug, the pieces falling into the sink. That proved my point exactly.

**Did you enjoy it? I think I like this Chapter because it is Rose's first glimpse of Harry, and I like her reaction. I had thought of this Chapter before I had even written this fanfic, so it's exciting to see it finally on here.  
I might not update fo a while as my right wrist is currently huting very badly. I haven't been able to play the piano for ages because of it, and need to go to the doctors tomorrow:( So it's very difficult to type, and I'm going to wait until it's better to type and to update again. Bye:)**


	19. Harry

**Authors Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Series. I would like to dedicate this chapter to another constant reviewer of mine called goldentree, as she always reviews my chapters. This is one of the chapters that I knew I was going to have to write in, but I didn't really want to cause I'm worried that I've got the characters a bit wrong. Oh well, just try to look past that to the story- it will pick up in a few chapters. **

**Chapter 19- Harry**

I had been staying in Grimmauld Place for 2 weeks. It had been a comfortable (if a little lonely) time. But I was starting to get a little restless. I wanted the adventure that I had wished for at Dumbledores funeral. And for that I needed my brother. I knew about the Horcruxes, but for all I knew, Harry could have found them by now. Dumbledore told me that that was Harrys job, not mine.

He must destroy the Horcruxes, so what should I do? Dumbledore hadn't left anything for me to do. Just because Harry had to destroy them himself didn't mean that I couldn't help him _find _them. I knew that this was twisting the rules a little, but what's a girl got to do to have a bit of action in her life?

It wouldn't be so bad if I had a bit of company, for I'm not a solitary person. I like having people around me.

I wondered if Harry would come here, it was his house after all. Sirius didn't leave it to Danny because Danny didn't want a house. Also, it helped us to move around a lot, so Danny didn't really _need_ a house. Danny told Sirius to give the house to Harry, and so he did. But would Harry really come back here though?

I decided that he might and I remembered that I wasn't in disguise. God, I was starting to get fed up of this. I sighed and changed myself back to Rachel Wood in a wave of my wand.

I had just sat back down in my chair at the kitchen table when I heard the front door slam shut. I waited in anticipation as I heard "_Severus Snape?" _and a panicked voice answering. I then rose and climbed up the stairs to the hall. I wasn't scared of who it might be because I had a feeling that this was him. This was Harry. I knew it.

I burst through the door, causing someone in the hallway to scream. Mrs Black started up again then. I was so annoyed I pointed my wand at her portrait and screamed:

"SHUT UP!"

I had screamed it just as someone else had and two spells combined together. Mrs Blacks moth-eaten curtains drew shut sharply.

I breathed heavily and looked to the people that I had surprised.

Hermione was now smiling at me, having recognised who was in disguise. Ron Weasley was staring at me in shock, as though he couldn't believe that I was there. And my brother, Harry, still had his wand pointed at Mrs Blacks portrait, having just told her to shut up. He was now staring at me questioningly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me. I had been expecting the question, though maybe I hadn't expected it to be said so sharply.

"Oh," I said. "I thought that you might come here, you see. I was looking for you three. I knew Sirius, Harry. I knew that he was innocent. I know he has never mentioned me but that's just because there was no reason to."

"What's your name again?" asked Ron.

"R-Rachel Wood." I replied.

"Oh yeah, you're Hermiones friend, aren't you?"

I nodded and looked at Harry again.

"Why were you looking for us?" he asked.

"Erm, well, I know about the Horcruxes too. I thought that maybe I could help you in your search for them. I was friends with Dumbledore aswell, and he told me about them. He said that I could, maybe, help you?"

Okay, so _that_ was a downright lie, but I was desperate for my twin brother to accept me into his little 'group.'

Harry shrugged and said:

"Well… if your Hermione's friend… then, well, I suppose we can give you a chance…."

He exchanged a glance with Hermione and I saw Ron looking between them with a peculiar look on his face. It looked like jealousy.

I frowned. Clearly Ron didn't know what almost everyone else did- Hermione fancied him. Not Harry.

I almost laughed. Instead, I settled for talking.

"Well, you must be tired, so you can sleep in the drawing room if you want. That's the only room I've been able to clean while I've been here."

They all nodded and agreed so they went to the drawing room. I left them alone and went to rest my head on the drawing room door when I closed the door behind them. I could hear their voices.

"Are you sure she can be trusted, Hermione?" said Harry.

"Of course she can Harry. I've known her for years. She's the kindest person that I have ever met."

"Thanks Hermione." said Ron sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up Ron." replied Hermione.

"It's just," said Harry. "There's a certain feeling I have about her. I can't put my finger on it but there's something weird about her. I mean, why does she say she's friends with all of these people, yet none of them have mentioned a Rachel Wood? You've never even mentioned her, Hermione."

I heard Hermiones voice next.

"Harry, she has a story, right? But don't we all! I'm not the right person to tell you that story. Rachel will tell you in her own time. But I will tell you- she isn't lying when she is telling you that she knew Sirius and Dumbledore. She knew them alright, probably better than we do."

A silence met her words, as I was wondering what kind of story Hermione thought I should have.

**So... how was it?? Hope I wrote it okay, and thanks for everyone who has reviewed and read my fanfic!!! Bye:))**


	20. Clumsy

**Authors Note: I do not own the Harry Potter Series as you know. Now- I know that Harry has a vision earlier on in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows than this, so maybe I should have witten the effect of his visions on Rose earlier- but I only came up with this like- yesterday. So- just bear that in mind- if I could turn the clock back, I would. But I'm afraid that I don't have a Time-Turner!! Thanks for all the reviews:)) **

**Chapter 20-Clumsy**

I went back down to the Kitchen, and made Hot Chocolate for everyone. They had all decided to sleep in the Drawing Room because Hermione had brought sleeping bags with her in that clever little beaded bag. I remembered looking up the particular spell with her when we were 12. I needed a magical bag for all my travelling.

I was grabbing some mugs from the cupboard when all of a sudden, a blinding pain lashed across my chest. I recognised this pain as a connection between me and Harry. When his forehead stung, my chest did. I had suffered from this a lot when I was 15. When Voldemort was obsessed about the Department Of Mysteries. That was a confusing time.

I dropped the two mugs which I had picked up and they smashed on the floor. I heard footsteps hurrying down the stairs and the kitchen door swung open to reveal Hermione. She rushed to my side as I was kneeling on the floor with pain.

"Rose- what's-"

"Don't worry about me," I gasped. "Check on Harry- where is he?"

I grabbed onto her sleeve and tugged it.

"Erm…I think he's gone to the bathroom- he looked a bit weird I suppose.."

"Hermione, this is the twin thing again- he's scar must be hurting. I swear, if you don't check on him I am going to-""Okay, okay- I'll go now"

She hurried to the doorway.

"Hermione?" I said.

"Yeah?""Don't tell them I've collapsed- just say I dropped the mugs. I'm not ready for them to know about me yet."

"Okay, lets face it- you are clumsy enough to do that."

"Go!"

She hurried out of sight and up the stairs as I had a vision that I was sure that Harry was experiencing.

In the vision there was a great blonde Death Eater lying on the floor of a room that was only lit by light coming from a fire. The Death Eater was screaming in pain and I recognised that he was suffering from the effects of a Cruciatus Curse. Voldemort was also in the room talking, but I couldn't hear because my eyes focused on the person casting the curse. Draco Malfoy. At the sight of his face, I felt a wave of sadness and grief for the person who Draco Malfoy could have been. And resent for the person he had become.

Before I could focus on what Voldemort was saying- Harry must have come away from the vision because the picture in front of me had disappeared. I was lying on the kitchen floor surrounded by mug fragments.

I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly pulled myself onto my knees, making it look like I was clearing up my clumsy mistake.

Ron and Hermione came through the door, looking behind them at my sick-looking brother, Harry. He looked how I felt- bloody awful.

"Are you alright?" I asked, already knowing the answer. But I had to act like I didn't know exactly what he had seen.

Before he answered, he looked around at the mess shattered across the floor and Harrys eyes widened.

"What the hell happened here?" he said.

"Oh…I dropped the mugs for our hot chocolate."

Hermione jumped to my rescue.

"Erm, another thing you two don't know about Rachel is that she is _extremely_ clumsy."

I looked up at Ron and Harry from the floor on which I was kneeling and nodded my head too enthusiastically.

"She's right."

Ron laughed.

"Too right she is- look at the mess!"

**How did you like it??? I know it's short but hopefully it's short and sweet!! Have no idea what my next chapter is going to be about though- I'm going to go think about that now!!! Bye:)) **


	21. Letters

**Authors Note: Okay, I know that this chapter is short(again) but theres like a follow on thing, and if I had added that, it would have been too long then. So- I had a bit of unexpected inspiration yesterday whilst watching the 4th HP film. But that bit's the next chapter to be honest. Thought I'd have like a bridge thing before that with an idea I got from writing in my diary. So- try and enjoy:))**

**Chapter 21- Letters**

In the morning, I left all of them in the house and went for a walk around the streets- remembering the place from when I lived with Danny and Sirius. I went to a bench that I was familiar with, and thought of the conversations that I had had with Hermione, Harry and Ron last night. We had discussed where we should go next on the search for Horcruxes. That was when Harry had brought up the fact that he wanted to go to Godrics Hollow.

I had frozen when the name of that village came out of his mouth. There was no way that I would go back there willingly. I had refused without a second thought, earning me confused looks from Harry and Ron.

Hermione had saved me yet again. She told them that I was refusing because Voldemort could be waiting for Harry. I added the mental note _just as Bellatrix was waiting for me._ Harry couldn't ignore that so the subject was changed.

I just couldn't go back there. I couldn't. The last two times I had visited Godrics Hollow, there had been a death caused by me. Bathilda's and then - then there was Dannys.

I don't know how much longer I can go without revealing my true identity. It's killing me not being able to tell my brother about myself. I know that Harry doesn't trust me, and I can see why. What I say seems to be dodgy- even to me! It's because I didn't plan anything. I was so naïve- I didn't think that it would be this hard. When I say things impulsively that don't fit in with my story- there's no way of getting out of them. I don't know what I would do without Hermione.

It seems to me that I have always needed someone to be there, helping me along, preventing me from making mistakes. There was Isabelle, Dumbledore, Danny and now there's Hermione. Why can't I take being alone? What is wrong with me? I don't know what I did for the first time after Danny had died. I couldn't cope so I-

This brought something to my brain. I pulled out the small red notebook I had in my pocket, which I had forgotten was there. I opened it and started looking through the tear-stained pages. I had forgotten about this notebook after Dumbledores funeral, yet before then I couldn't go without writing in it.

The notebook was my letters to Danny. Yes- I know- he's dead, right? But that doesn't mean I can't tell him what's been happening. It was my way of closure, I suppose. Thinking for about ten minutes that I was talking directly to him. As soon as I put pen to paper, I felt a sense of release that I was not used to. I wrote.

_Dear Danny,_

_If you could see me now, I'm not sure if you'd be proud or angry. I suppose you'd be proud of me for dealing with situations like that bitch Rita Skeeter. I was proud of myself. But I know I have let you down by letting Bathilda die. But.. Um- I'm not quite sure how I could have prevented it though. I suppose I shouldn't have gone to Godrics Hollow cause I knew that it was dangerous. But I couldn't help it. I've told you this before- when you were alive. Just before you died, you asked me 'what were you doing coming here?' and I replied, 'I couldn't help it.' I don't know what it is about that place. _

_You'd be hopping mad if you had found out that I have now spoken to my brother. I can imagine your reaction and I already feel like a naughty child. It's maddening. You did a lot to keep me away from this situation but what can I say? I'm bloody lonely without you. _

_I just wish it could be like the way it was before, when you were alive. I never really knew what I had till it was gone. God, I sound so clichéd. But times were fun back then, even if other times were dark._

_You know, last night, I had a dream about when we went to the Yule Ball together, when Harry was in fourth year, do you remember? …Of course you do. You were there. _

_Anyway. that's all I had to say really. To be honest, I'm not really sure what to write anymore, so I guess this notebook is working. I love you, goodbye,_

_Rosexxx_

I read over the letter, then put the notebook back in my pocket and leant back on the bench, thinking about the memory of the Yule Ball…

**Did you enjoy it??? Hope you did:) I won't update the next one for a little bit cause I'm not too happy with my rough outline of the next chapter. When I'm happy, you will know about it- shouldn't be TOO long though:)) Bye:P**


	22. The Yule Ball

**Authors Note:I do not own any of the Harry Potter Series. Okay, as this part of Roses' life is around about the book 4 time, I thought I'd include the Yule Ball into my fanfic. It would seem more real if Rose and Danny went to the Yule Ball. So, here is Roses' account of her time at the Yule Ball:**

**Chapter 22- The Yule Ball **

…

"_Danny, I'm really not sure about this dress- I still want to go though. Can't I just go in jeans?"_

_We were in Dumbledores office. Well, Danny was anyway. I was in Dumbledores little study room through a hidden door in his office. We were going to the Yule Ball in the hope of catching a glimpse of my brother. My idea. _

_The only thing I didn't like about the arrangement was the midnight Blue dress that I was wearing as part of my disguise. _

"_Rose, stop moaning and just come out here and let me see the bloody dress."_

"_You didn't answer my question."_

"_No, I didn't. I ignored it cause it was stupid."_

_I sighed very loudly in the room which I was currently hiding in. _

"_And I can hear that- Get. Out. Here. Now."_

_I braced myself and slowly turned the door handle, opening the door slowly. I kept my eyes closed though. As the door opened fully, I heard the soft 'wow' that came from Danny. I ignored it, knowing that he was probably just joking knowing him. _

"_Aw, come on Rose, open your eyes."_

_I opened them, surprised at what I was seeing. I hadn't realised that it wasn't only me that had to get all dressed up. Danny was wearing dress robes too. He still looked as breathtaking as ever, he just didn't look like…Danny. _

"_You're not the only one uncomfortable with what you're wearing- at least you don't look stupid." He said, pulling at a piece of his robe. _

_I laughed, relaxing completely. "Danny- you don't look stupid- you just don't look very comfortable."_

"_Well spotted."_

"_At least you won't be tripping up every 5 minutes like me- Jeez, the size of these heels and the length of this dress don't mix well at all."_

_He looked at my feet and raised his eyebrows. _

"_True- well you'll have me to hold onto."_

"_Sure you'll want me to walk with you? No girls will come near you if they think I'm your girlfriend. There will be no chance of you kissing anyone tonight. Might be your last chance in a while…?"_

_He looked at me with a weird expression on his face. _

"_I think I'll take my chances and walk with you tonight. Anyway, do you want to walk with me? No boys will ask you out if you're walking with me."_

"_Are you joking? No boys come near me anyway."_

_Danny raised his eyebrows at me and looked at my dress._

"_Are you kidding me Rose? Every boy in Hogwarts will be jealous of me tonight with you wearing that."_

_I rolled my eyes then walked towards the door, looking back at Danny._

"_Are you coming?"_

_He followed me out of the door, but didn't draw level with me. I carried on down the massive marble staircase to where there were loads of Hogwarts students gathered. People were talking loudly, and I could hear snippets of everyone's conversations as I was descending the stairs. _

_"Wow, Cedric Diggory looks fit, doesn't he??" One girl was saying to her best mate beside her, pointing to a boy who actually was quite good looking.  
The girl replied, "Don't let Michael hear you say that." I tried to listen in on other conversations (gossip) after that. _

_"This Yule Balls' gonna be so cool-"_

_"Have you heard Dumbledores gotten The Wierd Sisters-"_

_Halfway down the staircase, as I was intent on other peoples conversations, Danny caught up with me, putting his arm around my waist: frightening the life out of me. I looked at him and hissed, "What are you doing?"_

"_Rose, we have to look like a couple, don't we?"_

_"Oh.. yeah. Sorry, forgot." I tried to keep my heart beat steady, but was finding it diffuicult._

_"Were you getting too caught up in the excitement of all the Hogwarts students?"_

_I nodded guiltily. "Sorry about that."_

_Danny laughed. "It's okay, I guess we're just not used to all the hustle and bustle, that's all."_

_We descended from the last step of the marble staircase and were almost drowned in the massive sea of students that were rushing to get into the Great Hall. I couldn't even see Danny- the only way I knew he was there was by his arm onto which I grabbed hold of. Only now Danny didn't seem to want to hold onto me. His arm kept on trying to shake me off, but I then pulled him in the opposite direction away from the crowd, a little hurt that he hadn't minded almost losing me. _

_At last I was free from the crowd and I pulled Danny behind me. I turned around and looked at him when we were free of the crowd, then stopped. It wasn't Danny that I was looking at, it was Draco Malfoy._

"_What are you doing here, Rose?" he asked me with a smile on his face._

_I wondered where on earth Danny had gotten to, but in the meantime I couldn't just ignore Draco. _

"_Erm.." I looked around me for a sign of Danny but couldn't see him. "Danny and I just thought it would be good to come along and see what the Yule Ball was like- you know, 'historical experience' and all that."_

"_Well," he said, "I wouldn't call it historic- I wanted to get out of it but I just wanted to see what an idiot Potter would look like dancing."_

_Both Potters will look like idiots dancing, I thought. _

_I scrunched up my face at the joke at my brother._

"_That's not very fair-you really don't like Harry Potter, do you?"_

"_You do?"_

"_I've never met him." I just didn't mention how much I wanted to meet him. _

"_You don't want to-honestly." Draco said._

"_Explain."_

"_He's all 'I'm famous- worship me because I have a stupid scar!' and all that crap."_

"_Hmmmm…" I couldn't really give a proper answer because I wanted to reserve judgement cause he was my brother, yet I feared he would be big headed._

_There was an awkward silence that followed in which I looked around at the last few students filing into the Great Hall. _

"_So," I said. "Why did you stop struggling when I was pulling you through the crowd? I mean, I was pulling on your arm because I thought that you were Danny- what did you think?"_

"_Well, you're stronger than you look, Rose Black." My heart jumped at the last name Draco used. "I thought- what the hell, at least it's not Pansy Parkinson pulling me away from the crowd for 'alone time' -you know what I mean- so I was extremely glad that it was you. Nice dress by the way."_

_He looked at me for a longer time than was necessary, which made me uncomfortable. If only Danny could have looked at me like that. _

"_Th-thanks…"_

"_Hey- Rose!!!!"_

_I twirled around to see a panicked Danny running towards us. I smiled at him, suddenly at ease. _

"_Hey Danny- I thought I'd lost you!"_

_He smirked._

"_You don't get rid of me that easily."_

_Draco murmured, "I wish I could."_

_Danny heard his little comment and whipped his head around to Draco. I was suddenly on guard. _

_Danny spoke first. "Look, __**Malfoy**__, I don't appreciate your little comments, and to be honest, I couldn't give a stuff about them, so why don't you stop wasting your breath. No, actually- waste your breath, then you could stop breathing."_

_Draco's face screwed up._

"_Look-Shut up- the both of you!" I interrupted. _

_They both looked at me as if they had only just remembered I was there. _

"_What?" They both asked innocently. _

"_Why can't you just be civil to one another!"_

"…"

"_See! Even you two don't know why! Look, we shouldn't even be here in this situation. Now, Draco- you should be back at the ball, Pansy will be waiting for you. Go… __**Now.**__"_

_Draco gave one last stare to both me and Danny, then walked away grumpily with his hands in his pockets. I watched him walk through the Grand Hall doors, then I turned to Danny with an angry look on my face. _

"_What? You heard what he said to me!"_

"_Yes, I did. But you have to rise above it Danny. You have to be polite to him so that he is kind to us. That way he won't let slip that we've been coming here and that we are secrets. Alright?"_

_Danny nodded, but stuffed his hands into his pockets with a grumpy look on his face._

"_I was already in a bit of a bad mood, anyway. I overheard your conversation- I saw the way he was looking at you." Danny said. _

"_You were eavesdropping? Danny- I was really worried about you! I was wondering where you had gone!"_

"_Sssshhhhhh!" Danny whispered._

"_What?"_

"_You're speaking too loud!"_

"_Fine- lets take this somewhere where no one will hear us then."_

_I took his wrist and dragged him to another broom cupboard in Hogwarts. I opened the door and signalled for him to go in first. _

"_In- now."_

_He stayed where he was, looking at me in a peculiar expression._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Since when did you get all bossy?"_

"_Get in the cupboard Danny."_

_He followed my order. I followed him into the cupboard and shut the door with a snap. Sitting down on an upturned bucket, I lit my wand. _

"_So, what did you want to lecture me about?" Danny asked. _

_I took a deep breath trying to figure out what to say. _

"_I'm very mad at you for overhearing what Draco and I were talking about, even though you know that I would have told you about it after-"_

"_But-"_

"_Don't interrupt. Look, you know you shouldn't have done it and so do I. However, I am quite glad you came along in the conversation when you did cause I didn't really know what to say to Draco after that. So I suppose you saved me from that particular situation. So , thanks Danny."_

"_You are very welcome. I'm glad I came in when I did too- it sounded as though Snake-boy was hitting on you. I thought you said that boys don't come near you?"_

"_They don't…" Danny coughed loudly, "…usually," I finished._

_We both laughed and looked around the cupboard. _

"_Well," I said. "I guess my plan to see my brother open the Yule Ball with the other contestants has gone out of the window."_

"_Not out of a window," Danny said. "Just into a broom cupboard."_

_I giggled. "True."_

_We waited in silence for a minute. _

"_Do you get the feeling that you don't really want to leave this cupboard, cause I could stay here for ages." Danny said. _

_I nodded. He was right- it was an unusually comfortable cupboard. _

"_Yeah… maybe it's a routine thing. Y'know: Step 1: have a run-in with Draco Malfoy. Step 2: Go into a broom cupboard-"_

_The door of the broom cupboard suddenly opened to reveal a smiling Dumbledore._

"_Step 3, Miss Potter: Get caught in the broom cupboard by Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore finished…._

I sat on the bench, remembering how well my plan went to see my brother at the Yule Ball- completely messed up as usual. That's the way all of my plans went. I couldn't see my latest plan involving my brother going any better- seeing as how he seemed very distant to me- as though he didn't like me. Oh well, I would handle that later. At the moment I was lost in my little world of memories. I didn't need a Pensieve. It was all in my head.

I got up from the bench I was sitting on and made my way back to Grimmauld Place, getting the character of Rachel Wood into my head, and pushing out Rose Potter.

**So- theres my Chapter 22- The Yule Ball. Hope you liked it! I like this chapter, but I don't know why. Wierd, huh?? Oh well, I'll try to update soon, but I'm not really sure what to write for my next chapter... I'll have a think now. Bye:))**


	23. Is It A Rule To Like My Brother?

**Authors Note: Hey!! This Chapter is like a bridge to another chapter that I thought would be really important to the fanfic. So- it's not really that interesting but I hope you still enjoy reading it- theres better things to come!!**

**Chapter 23- Is it a Rule to like my Brother?**

I went back to Grimmauld Place after a while, to find Harry, Ron and Hermione talking to a house elf that I recognised as Kreacher. Well, _talking_ was a bit of a lie. Kreacher was howling on the floor over a locket.

"What's going on?" I said, walking over to Kreacher and rubbing him on the back, trying to calm him down.

Ron looked at me and warned, "You might not want to do that- he's not friendly to strangers."

"But- I'm not a stranger. I know Kreacher-"

"How?" was the question I got from Harry and Ron.

"Erm…I visited Hogwarts once and I… met him down in the kitchens. He told me he was following someone named… Draco Malfoy?"

Harry looked at me with hate filling his eyes.

"Never mention that name in front of me ever again, okay?"

"O-okay…that's just where I know Kreacher from anyway."

I avoided Harry's eyes as he seemed to know that I was lying. I had known Kreacher from before then, when I had lived here with Danny and Sirius. But I couldn't tell Harry that.

"It seems…" Harry started.

"Yes?"

"That you have been everywhere that we have been. You seem to know everything that we do- you may even be more involved in this than we are. Is there anything you want to tell us, Rachel?"

I tried to keep my face innocent and blank as I told a downright lie.

"No, of course there isn't. It's all just a coincidence and I thought that as I know so much, you could use my help- that's all."

_You liar, Rose. You liar._

I didn't know much more than any of them- less maybe. Dumbledore hadn't told me as much as he had told Harry- he was the hero in all of this. Not me.

Harry replied.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm not sure if I bloody well want your help! There's something about you that I don't trust-""Harry!" Hermione interrupted, scandalised.

I was also very shocked- I thought that my brother was nicer than this. From everything Dumbledore and Sirius had told me about him- he had seemed like a very good person. Right now I wasn't sure if I liked him- great way to feel when you first meet your brother.

Hermione was the only one apart from me who knew that Harry was insulting his own sister. "I know Rachel- I know everything about her! She is the most loyal and truthful person I know, all of this is just coincidence! So you best stop right there!"

Harry looked away from the scene, clearly not believing Hermione. Then he glanced down at me.

"You best get up off the floor- it's cold."

I practically jumped off the floor, but I carried Kreacher to his cupboard and placed him in it, folding the dirty blankets around him and shutting the door. I thought of how cosy it might be and fleetingly remembered the broom cupboards Danny and I always seemed to find ourselves in.

I heaved a deep sigh, knowing that I was turning back around to more questions. I wished that somehow, my brother wouldn't see through me, but I was always a rubbish actress. I was just kidding myself by believing that Harry wouldn't pay enough attention to me to see that I had a secret. And I knew that as times were darker now, no-one trusted anyone straight away. So, I decided to face it now rather than later.

I turned around having no idea what on earth I was going to come up with, and faced three people looking at me. Two of the people looked apprehensive and questioning, and one person just looked extremely worried.

Harry spoke first.

"Right, Rachel. No matter how much Hermione tells us that you can be trusted- we need answers. Now, please."

I resigned to the fact that I had two options.

Option 1, Tell The Truth.

Option 2, Lie My Head Off.

I opened my mouth after a heavy sigh and asked:

"What do you want to know?"

I had chosen Option 2, but had no idea what I was going to say.

I was so stupid.

**So there's my bridge done! Now I can see what I can do with the next chapter- until the next update!!! Bye:))**


	24. Lying My Head Off

**Authors Note: Hey! It's been a while since I last updated, because I wanted to work out where I was going in this story, but I am updating now- so, yeah. Hope you like it- theres also another book recommendation at the end of this chapter- So... please enjoy. Oh- and excuse Roses'lying in this Chapter (it's necessary to the fanfic) Bye:))**

**Chapter 24- Lying My Head Off**

"Everything. From when you were born to how you came to be standing in this room," said Harry.

I avoided his eye as I tried to gather a good story in my head.

"Okay… well, I was born on the 31st of July 1979. Um, My parents were called Isabelle and-erm- John Wood. And we lived in Birmingham, England… for a- for a while."

Okay, so I'd made up a false name for a father, but hell, he was supposed to be dead anyway.

Ron looked at me.

"When you say for a while…?"

"Until I was Eleven."

"Why?" was the question I got from Harry and Ron.

"M-my erm, my parents were in The Order Of The Phoenix, and um, well, there was a danger that some of Voldemorts old followers were rounding up some of the Order Of The Phoenix members. And- er, most of the members identities were kept secret from those who weren't in the Order, but… um… some death Eaters, uh, found out about my Mum and Dad being in the order, so we had to move into hiding...

...But not before they got to my mum…'

I used a bit of the truth and told them about Isabelle dying. About Voldemort coming round to our house in the form of Quirrell and killing her. Only I didn't tell them that he was looking for me; I said he was looking for my parents instead.

"My father managed to escape with me, and-er, we went straight to Dumbledore. That's how I know Dumbledore. I knew him quite well as I needed his support during Isabelle- um, my mothers- death."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Didn't your dad need someone to talk to aswell? Or was it just you that needed Dumbledore?"

Damn, I had forgotten about John.

"No- my dad used to come too. That's what I meant before. We _both_ needed Dumbledore."

I smiled nervously at them.

"Umm.. Then Dumbledore said that it was too dangerous for me to go to Hogwarts then… as he said that Voldemort might then get to me, as-aswell as my father."

This was partly true. It was too dangerous for me to go to Hogwarts, only there was no father involved.

Harry still looked suspicious, so I had to think of a way to explain my constant pauses and stutters.

"I'm sorry about this. My inability to explain my past, I mean. It's just- um, I've never had to tell anyone before- that used to be Dumbledores job, not mine. And- and he's gone forever now…" I said.

I am the worst person ever. I am going to hell after this amount of lying.

Harry and Ron nodded to let me know that they acknowledged this.

"I just want to know…" started Harry.

"Yes?"

"How did you know Sirius?"

I paused, trying to think of a story. Another story.

"Um, he knew my parents. You know, from the Order. When- um…When you three found out that Sirius was innocent, back in your third year was it? Well, anyway, Dumbledore told my father about it. Then me and… my father… used to visit Sirius while he was on the run. We um, we became good friends with him. When he was on the run, he came here for a while, and that's how I know where this house is. That's how I know Kreacher too. But I saw him at Hogwarts when I was visiting Dumbledore aswell.

"But Sirius could never tell you about me and… my father because he was on Dumbledores orders."

"What do you mean "on Dumbledores orders"?" asked Ron.

"Honestly- I don't know why Dumbledore did it. Er- he said that Harry couldn't know about me until the time was right. I-I think that he meant for me to help the three of you as… times got darker."

"So- what happened to your dad then?" asked Harry.

"Voldemort caught up with him." I said. "Um… I'd rather not talk about it- I don't really know all of the details."

Harry and Ron both nodded silently. I looked to the back of the room at Hermiones face and she was looking at me as though she couldn't believe the amount of lies I had just made up. Her eyebrows were raised and her eyes wide. I closed my eyes wondering how many other questions I would have to make up an answer for.

There was silence for a while.

"I wonder why Dumbledore didn't want me to know about you."

I widened my eyes and shrugged as a response. I refused to make another verbal lie.

Harry spoke again, answering his own thought.

"I guess that was Dumbledore though… I never really knew him as well as I thought."

I answered truthfully this time.

"I don't think anybody did, do you?"

Another silence met my words.

I sighed and rose from my chair.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm really tired. I think I'll head up to bed."

There was murmured goodnights directed towards me from Harry and Ron. Hermione spoke.

"Rachel- do you mind if I have a quick word with you in the corridor?"

"Of course not- goodnight Harry, Ron."

As we came into the corridor, I turned to Hermione and waited for her to speak.

"Rose- how the hell did you come up with all that crap?"

"Honestly Hermione- even I don't know."

"Well- what are you going to do if you wanted to tell Harry who you really are?" She asked.

"I suppose… I'll just tell the truth then and then I'll see if he judges me by past actions like this lying I've done, or whether he looks past them and gets really happy that he has a sister." I didn't know what the hell I was saying.

"I suppose so… Lets cross that bridge when we come to it then."

I nodded, glad that Hermione used 'we.' At least she wasn't planning on leaving me alone anytime soon. Which brought me to another point.

"By the way, Hermione- why did you leave me at Dumbledore's funeral? You, Harry and Ron just left me- you dissaparated. Why?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shame.

"Oh My God Rose- I am so sorry. It was Harry who dissaparated and he and Ron had both grabbed hold of me. I couldn't do anything about it."

I nodded.

"Rose- where did you go then? Did you just come straight here to Grimmauld Place, or did you go elsewhere?" Hermione asked.

"Um- I made a few stops. First to where I lived with Isabella, then to Godrics Hollow,-"

"Rose!!"

"What?"

"You promised not to go back there! I cannot believe you- You promised Danny you would never go inside there again! Look what happened the last time you went there!"

"Look- I didn't actually go inside! I sat on a bench outside, alright? Do you think I could bear going back in there again, after the last time I went?"

"I suppose not." Hermione said.

"Good- I thought you knew me better than that."

"I do Rose but- but sometimes you're worse than Dumbledore. You can never be too sure what you would or wouldn't do. Especially when a certain place called Godrics Hollow is concerned."

I nodded.

Hermione looked at me concernedly.

"How are you coping?" She asked in a softer voice.

I sighed.

"I'm doing okay- better than I was I guess. I can just see that there's a little bit of light at the end of the tunnel. It's just complicated. Cause that bit of light at the end of my tunnel is called Harry Potter. He's what I'm living for at the moment, cause that's what my parents wanted. And hopefully when I get to know him, I will want to live cause my brothers in my life."

Hermione looked as though she was going to cry.

"Just hold on to that bit of light- cause your brother is the best friend that anyone could have. You deserve to know him now Rose- you've waited long enough."

"Yeah- 17 years."

"Well- goodnight Rose."

"Goodnight Hermione."

I then ascended the stairs to the drawing room when Hermione had disappeared from sight through the kitchen door, thinking only about how many lies I had told, and promising myself to pray more than usual.

**Hope you liked it:)) Now for the next book recommendation: **

**'Newes From The Dead' by Mary Hooper- I bought this book last weekend and was finished within 4 hours- it was THAT good. Really, I'm being serious, I love it! And the fact that it is based on a true story is great too- it makes it seem so much more REAL. So yeah- read it. lol- you don't have to (but I would like it if you did) Bye:))**


	25. HalfGiant

**Author's Note: Hey, I know it's been a while since I updated, but I'm afraid I have had exams for a couple of weeks- grrrrr... So, I thought that I'd write another chapter very quickly to keep everyone happy. It's not really about anything in particular, but I've wanted to do Rose dreaming a memory for quite a while, and this seemed like a perfect time for that. So- I hope you're not too disappointed with my rushed attempt at writing...**

Chapter 25- Half- Giant

I tossed and turned in my sleep, dreaming. Not having a nightmare, just dreaming about the past. Things that should have escaped my memory while I was asleep. But I remembered.

It was just after the Yule Ball, and the snow was still on the ground like icing on a cake.

I was sitting on the swing on the cliff edge, with Danny sitting on the snow covered ground…

…_I rustled the paper that I was holding in front of me, shaking the snow from it. _

"_This bloody snow- doesn't it know I am TRYING to read?"_

_Danny looked at me blankly._

"_Rose- it's snow. It's not _supposed _to know anything."_

_I couldn't say anything back to him so I bowed my head closer to the paper I was reading._

"_Why are you even bothered about reading it? You've never picked up a newspaper since I've known you," Danny said to me._

_I frowned at the paper, then I looked at him seriously. _

"_Danny. This newspaper article is a very important one."_

"_Oh God." Danny rolled his eyes. "The article's about your brother, isn't it?" _

"_No- It's about a very good friend of my brothers. Someone called- Rubeus Hagrid? Yeah- him. So, I'm reading it because I want to know who my brother is mixing with."_

_Danny raised one eyebrow at me._

"_And you want to find out everything about this Hagrid?"_

"_Yes…"I said, wondering where this was going._

"_Well then, you might not want to read the _Daily Prophet_. The writer for most of their articles is called Rita Skeeter, and she's well known for lying about everything she sees."_

"_Oh yeah- I forgot about her." I said._

_ I'd heard that she wasn't very nice from Dumbledore. Apparently, she had called Dumbledore an 'obsolete dingbat.' She sounded like such a charming woman. _

_I looked back down at the article I was clutching in my hands and read the title. _

DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE

_It sounded like a typical Rita Skeeter article. Probably full of lies. I skimmed over the article, now ignoring the snow falling on it. _

_Danny spoke from his space on the ground. _

"_Rose, could you maybe hurry up with the reading? This snow is bloody cold- I think my backside'll freeze off in a minute."_

_I didn't even hear this comment. _

"_Yeah… erm- yeah… wait a sec…"_

_Danny got up from the ground and stood next to me, as I was intently reading the article. _

"_Rose, I'm telling you- don't believe anything that that woman writes. You know what she's been writing about your brother don't you?"_

"_Yes- yes I know what she's been writing about Harry thank you very much Danny. I just thought that it might be useful for us to know that Rubeus Hagrid is a half-giant!"_

_There was silence. _

_The swing that I was sitting on began to swing as it was pushed by the wind, and the wind blew my red hair with it, and over my face._

_Danny pushed my hair from my face so he could speak to me properly. _

"_Rose- even if this Hagrid is a Half-Giant, he can't be that dangerous- I don't think Dumbledore would let him teach or get close to Harry if he was dangerous."_

"_But still… I'd like to make sure… but.."_

"_No, Rose. No way are we going to Hagrid's little hut in the Hogwarts grounds- no. way."_

_***_

"_I can't believe I let you talk me into this" Danny said flatly._

_We were crouched down under a window that belonged to Hagrid's hut. _

"_Aw… c'mon, it's not like we're actually going to go in there and meet him. We'll just watch to see how he lives his life for a bit. Then we'll make judgements on whether or not he's a monster." I said. _

_Danny rolled his eyes at me and said under his breath, "If you'd just listen to me anyway, you wouldn't have to do all this to find out whether he's a monster…. Jeez…"_

"_I heard that."_

"_I meant you to."_

_I ignored this comment and turned around to look through the window into Hagrid's hut. A man bigger than I'd ever seen was sitting at the humungous table, crying his eyes out into a table-cloth sized handkerchief. _

"_Well," Danny whispered in my ear, "He doesn't _look_ like a monster."_

"_Oh- shut up!" I hissed back at him, and slapped him on the arm. _

"_Ow!!!" Danny squeaked quietly._

_I put my finger to my lips to signal for him not to speak, and turned back around to look at the poor Hagrid through the window again. _

_He certainly didn't seem like a monster, even though his size was monstrous. As I was lost in thought about whether or not to trust Hagrid, there was a knock on his front door. _

"_Dumbledore- I told yer not to come." Hagrid said loudly, getting up to open the door for the wizened wizard. _

"_And I told _you _Hagrid, to pull yourself together. You can't go on like this- our Care Of Magical Creatures students need their teacher back."_

"_Oh- they'd be better off without me, an' you would too! Yer don' need me here, causin' more problems jus' cause of me heritage. Jus' cause of wha' me mother was…"_

"_Now, now Hagrid. If I've told you once, I've told you goodness knows how many times… People don't judge you for what your mother was. People judge you on who you are. Just look at how many students look up to you. Take Harry, Ron and Hermione, for instance…"_

"_Yer- well that was before they found out I was half-giant!" said Hagrid, massive tears rolling down his face. "What'll they think of me now, eh'? They'll go thinking' I'm a monster! An' I'm not…. I'm not…"_

_Hagrid broke down in a fit of tears, and Dumbledore looked upon him with a mixture of defiance and sadness on his face. _

_The room slowly descended into near silence. The only thing Danny and I could hear was Hagrids sobs. _

"_Harry doesn't think that, Hagrid. I'm sure of it. Wasn't it him knocking on your door not too long ago- just after that article was published? But you ignored him, Hagrid, because you thought that he would be influenced by what that woman wrote. Well, Hagrid, Harry realises what kind of woman Rita Skeeter is. If I'm not mistaken, I think he has already been at the suffering end of her articles- many times!"_

_Hagrid nodded along to Dumbledore's speech with his head still in his handkerchief. _

"_Hagrid: I- and the rest of this school for that matter- don't care what your heritage is. All we want is you back at our table at every meal, we want you to go back to your teaching post, and more importantly, we want you back in our lives, Hagrid."_

_Hagrid's breathing started to slow down, and Dumbledore concluded his visit with:_

"_I will come back maybe tomorrow, or over the weekend, when the students are at their Hogsmeade visit. But when I do come back- I expect you to be prepared to come back to your job. I will be seeing you Hagrid."_

_Dumbledore waved to Hagrid who still had his face hidden in his handkerchief. Then- very slowly- Dumbledore turned his head towards the window that Danny and I were looking into, and he winked at us, smiling at our shocked faces after._

_After Dumbledore had gone from sight, I turned to Danny who looked at me back. _

"_Wow…" I whispered. "I guess Hagrid isn't a monster after all…"_

_Danny nodded._

"_What did I tell you?"…_

…

…

In my dreams, I remembered exactly how Dumbledore's eyes looked. The light blue of them made you feel like he could see right through you. Even though I was a rubbish liar anyway, I could never lie to him. I wouldn't anyway, if I had any sense. They were like an… an… An x-ray- that's it. His eyes were like an x-ray, looking through everything…... an x-ray... an x-ray...

"An x-ray..."

"Rose- Rose!"

I opened my eyes from my sleep, and looked into the face of Hermione.

"Wha-?"

"You were talking in your sleep. Something about an- x-ray?"

I tried to look through my mind to remember what I was dreaming about, but I couldn't remember.

"Oh- oh, erm… sorry Hermione, I can't remember if I was dreaming or not. Sorry." I said, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

She nodded.

"That's okay- just thought I'd tell you before the boys hear and wonder what the hell you're going on about."

She yawned, lay back down and fell silent again.

I lay back down and fell into an instantaneous and dreamless sleep.

**Okay, I hoped you liked that chapter! Please review!!! Um... I won't update again for a little while cause next week is half-term, and I'll try to use that to figure out where I am going with this fanfic. That, and I will also be revising for more exams coming up after the half-term holidays. Oh god, I can't wait for the summer holidays..... Bye:))**


	26. CatchUp

**Authors Note: Hey everyone!! I would just like to reply to some reviews I have recieved, by unsigned reviews (I think that's what they're called)  
By the way, a few weeks ago, I commented on my wrist and that it was hurting. Well, it turned out that I had sprained my wrist when I went to the doctors. However, all is ok with it now apart from apparently some repetitive strain syndrome I have in it now. That reply is directed to Olivia:))  
Also thanks to Melora Brockert for her recommendation of that website, I will certainly use it to help with my writing so thanks:))  
And just as a general thanks to everyone now. Whether you have reviewed my fanfic, or have just put it on alert or favourtited it, or just read it and enjoyed it; thank you so much. It's what has kept me writing this (the reviews, favourites and alerts especially)  
Now- here is chapter 26, and it is in the present. I will post like a second part to this as soon as I write it, I just wanted to get this part out of the way first. You probably know all of the things that Harry, Ron and Hermione are explaining to Rose, but I think they have to to get her full opinion on it. So- hopefully you won't want to kill me toooo much:))**

**Chapter 26- Catch-Up**

"Okay- so what do you want me to do then?" I asked.

It was two day later and I had just come back downstairs from cleaning another room in the house, and Harry, Hermione and Ron had announced to me that they were going to break into the Ministry Of Magic.

"Don't you want to know why we want to break into the Ministry?" Asked Harry.

"Well…of course I do- but you're boss Harry. Y'know _Chosen One _and all that."

Harry nodded, but didn't say anything, so I spoke again.

"Well, okay then… Why do we want to break into the Ministry of Magic??"

"Well," Harry started, "There's a silver locket that we believe is a Horcrux that a member of the Ministry owns."

"Oooh- is it one of Voldemorts followers who now works in the Ministry?"

Harry shook his head.

"The locket belongs to a- woman- called Dolores Umbridge." Harry almost spat out the name which got me thinking.

"And I'm guessing you don't like her because….?"

Harry held up his right hand for me to look at. I saw faint writing on Harrys hand spelling 'I must not tell lies.' I recognised this scar and went to look at my left hand, but stopped myself before I did.

"So- she's the one who caused that scar to be there then?" I asked.

Harry nodded yet again and lowered his hand. I also understood now who had put both Harry and myself thorough unnecessary pain.

"Are you sure she's not a Death Eater?" I asked them.

Hermione laughed humourlessly.

"She's evil enough to be one, and I daresay she probably will agree with many of their views, but, no, Dolores Umbridge is not a Death Eater."

"Yet," added Harry.

I nodded.

"So- what makes you think that the locket she has is a Horcrux?"

"Well," said Hermione, "Regulus Black, Sirius' brother, was a Death Eater-"

"Yeah- I thought everyone knew that," I said.

"We already did know that. But it looks like Regulus wasn't cast out of the Death Eaters by Voldemort, he died trying to stop Voldemort from making Horcruxes. So he replaced one of the Horcruxes Voldemort made with a fake one and enclosed a note in it stating what he had done with the initials R.A.B instead of his name. Then, he got Kreacher to take back the real Horcrux to The House Of Black whilst Regulus was killed by Inferi who were guarding the real Horcrux."

I whistled and said "Wow- that's a pretty complicated story. So- how come Dolores Umbridge has the real Horcrux now? Oh- and how do you know about the fake Horcrux?"

Harry answered this time.

"On the night that Dumbledore died, he took me to a cave where Voldemort had been as a child. Inside the cave, there was a big lake full of dead bodies, and in the middle of the lake, there was an island with an eerie sort of green light coming from it. That was where we thought the Horcrux was. So we went over to it and Dumbledore drank this potion that made it possible for us to get the Horcrux. So because of that we were able to get the Horcrux. Only the potion weakened Dumbledore, and when I tried to give him some of the water from the lake, the dead bodies inside it came to life. They were Inferi. They tried to kill me and Dumbledore, but we got away, and I had to dissaparate us to Hogwarts. And then we had found out that Hogwarts had been taken over by Death Eaters.

"On the night Dumbledore died, he was very weak because of that potion he had to drink. So he couldn't fight back when the Death Eaters came upon us. I couldn't fight for him because his last spell was to immobilise me, and I was invisible. He was helpless.

When he died, and I saw him lying there dead, I remembered about the Horcrux, and I got it out of Dumbledores pocket. I opened it, and realised that it wasn't a Horcrux, it was a fake. And it had this note in it."

Harry handed me a small, creased note which read:

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this_

_But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

_I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to steal it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,_

_You will be mortal once more. _

_R.A.B._

"R.A.B." I said. "Regulus Arcturus Black

Harry nodded, and then carried on with his story.

"But when Kreacher took the Horcrux back here, he couldn't find any way to destroy it. So he left it, and when Sirius died, the Horcrux was still here. Until Mundungus Fletcher decided he'd sneak into this house and steal anything that looked like it was worth a few Galleons. So- he stole the Horcrux, and sold it to an unsuspecting Dolores Umbridge, who, at this moment, is working in the Ministry Of Magic. Possibly having the Horcrux around her neck as we speak- the Horcrux is a locket by the way-"

"Slytherin's locket?" I asked.

"Yes- how did you know about that?" Harry asked

"I told you, I know all about the Horcruxes from Dumbledore."

Harry nodded yet again.

"Forgot about that."

The room descended into silence until Hermione decided to break it.

"So- the Horcrux is in the Ministry Of Magic, but by now, for all we know, Voldemort and his Death Eaters could have taken over it…."

I interrupted.

"Can't we just-like- go outside, apparate to Diagon Alley and get a paper to see what's going on?"

Ron answered this time.

"Look outside Rachel. Those people standing outside this house. They're here for me, Hermione and Harry. They're Death Eaters. We can't go outside of this house. So we have no idea what's going on in the outside world now- no idea."

I thought of something.

"When me and- erm, my father- came here and visited Sirius, we used to apparate and dissaparate precisely onto the top step of the steps leading to this house. Maybe we can do that, because then no-one can see us. Those people outside won't be able to see us- they don't even know if we're in here anyway, do they?"

"Well," said Hermione, "we think that Harry may still have the Trace on him."

"But- doesn't that end when you come of age?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"It's supposed to, but we think they've found an exception for Harry."

I was lost deep in thought for a while. What if it was I who gave away our destination? Voldemort could also be looking for me, and he could have put the Trace on both me and Harry-oh God. They know that I am in here too then. Both targets are in the same place. If the Death Eaters got to both of us at the same time, and killed the both of us, then I wouldn't be able to keep to what my parents said I had to do for Harry.

I was so stupid. Now the Death Eaters had us rounded up, like bloody sheep. I finally realised why Dumbledore kept me away from my brother- he was trying to preserve my parents wishes. I should never have tried to contact my brother- what was I thinking? I-I can't believe it. I-

"Rachel?"

Someone shook me. I had had my head in my hands, trying to stop the different thoughts from entering my mind. I raised my head and said:

"Hmmm?"

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"Oh- yeah, I'm fine. I'm just trying to fathom how Voldemort thinks it is worth all of this just to get to Harry. It's stupid. And- and it's childish. It's like a bloody cat and mouse chase. Stupid."

Harry nodded and said "That's so true, but to Voldemort, I am the only thing that can prevent him from taking over the Wizarding world. So that's why he's out to kill me. That's why we have to get to all of the Horcruxes and destroy them. Before he does get to me. I have to do this."

Hermione corrected him.

"_We_ have to do this."

I nodded in agreement.

We all had to do something to save someone else. Harry had to save the wizarding world, along with Ron and Hermione helping him, and I- well, I had to save Harry.

**Well- what did you think?? I hope you liked it, and as I have the rest of the week to sort out where I am going with this fanfic, I will use that time wisely. Its frustrating cause I've had loads of ideas about what I'm going to do later on in the fanfic, but at the moment, I have no idea what to do to get to that stage of the fanfic. Grrr, sometimes, my brain annoys me:/ Oh well, hope you are enjoying Roses' Story:))xx**


	27. Lupin

**Authors Note: Sorrryyyy!!! I haven't updated since the 27th Of MAY for goodness sakes! That's really bad..... I'm sorry- so ashamed of myself...  
I've had exams for a few weeks, and 2 days of Art just wasn't what I needed to think of new ideas for his fanfic. But y'know, if I wanna pass, I've gotta do these things. So- my exams ended about two weeks ago, and I have had work experience for the past two weeks during which I have been working 10 hours a day. For 5 days. So I am shattered. But I thought I'd best get SOMETHING down on here after I had people sending PM's to me reminding me to write again.  
So- just to let you know of things that might happen in the future: If I haven't updated in a while, it's probabaly to do with school or something cause in September I'm going into my last year of school so it's gonna be really busy for me. But I'll try to update often, I'm just not sure when after this chapter now because I'm running out of ideas again. I know what the endings gonna be already but I'm not sure how to get tothe ending yet. hmmm.... I'll have a think about that one lol:)) **

**So- hopefully you'll be able to remember where we were in the story. I'm sorry this isn't up to my best people:**

**Chapter 27- Lupin**

I was thinking (a pastime of mine) in a sitting room of Grimmauld Place when he arrived. Harry, Hermione and Ron were all upstairs, and they were the only ones who spoke to him at first. I-I couldn't bring myself to enter the Kitchen when Remus Lupin visited. So instead I stayed in the room where no-one bothered to go. I could hear the conversation going on in the Kitchen though, very clearly, as I had thrown the door open wide, and they had not bothered to close the Kitchen door.

So- Tonks was pregnant then. I'd never met her, but from what Hermione had told me, she was a very nice, funny, enthusiastic sort of woman. She sounded like the sort of woman Lupin needed to be honest.

I was glad that Lupin had found someone to love, but as I heard his doubts on whether he would stick around I was saddened. Lupin would have been a great father. I couldn't believe that Lupin wanted to leave… So- he would just leave his child, when people like my mother and father didn't have a choice whether or not to leave Harry and I behind? I thought Lupin was made of stronger stuff than that. Oh, don't get me wrong, I could see where he was coming from. He was scared of whether he had passed on his lycanthropy to the child- I could understand that. But doesn't he know that when the child is born without a father there, even though it's father had a choice, it will be even worse than if the child's father was dead?

The thought of Lupin leaving his child angered me in a way I was not used to.

I then heard Harry's shouts rising up the stairs and into this room, and I stepped out of the room and into the hallway, listening down the passage more intently.

"I'd have never believed this," said Harry in a raised voice that carried. "The man who taught me to fight Dementors- a coward."

The next thing I heard was a deafening bang emitting from the kitchen, and before I knew it, Lupin burst through the doorway into the hall of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, and walking straight into me, knocking me for six.

Lupins eyes narrowed at the sight of me, and he said in a raised voice,

"Who the hell are you?"

I eyed his wand, and decided that I didn't want to get in the way of Lupin. I pressed my finger to my lips.

"Shhhh- I'll tell you in a minute, yeah?"

I threw a frightened glance towards the Kitchen from which there was now silence.

"But- but just come in here, Lupin, okay?" I said, signalling towards the sitting room "I-I can't tell you here. Yeah?"

Lupin looked at me with wariness in his eyes. His anger from the argument with Harry was also still there. I looked again at his wand, which was now pointing at me. But Lupin then nodded.

He walked into the room first, and I followed, slamming the door to make it sound like Lupin was already gone from the house.

I then turned to Lupin, and was surprised that I was scared by the sight of him. His face looked ghostly pale, and he looked more tired than I had ever seen someone. The only patch of light the room had came from the window, and it fell upon half of Lupins face, casting the other into shadow. He was staring at me while he spoke. I stared back, trying to keep my face from looking too scared, my eyes flickering to Lupins wand every now and again.

He spoke slowly, and looked at me enquiringly, as though trying to remember if he knew me.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just curse you into oblivion now because I certainly don't know who you are."

I didn't feel like there was a good enough reason for Lupin _not _to kill me. At least I would see everyone I cared about. No, Rose, no. Don't think like that. You have your brother, you have-

"Harry." I said.

"Harry?" Lupin repeated. "How do you know Harry?"

I looked at Lupin and told him.

"I'm Rose, Remus."

Lupins eyes widened, and there was a ghost of a smile on his face, before he shook his head at me, and his eyebrows drew closer together.

"But…how do I know that?"

I raised my wand to myself and removed my disguise from me, speaking the incantation out loud so Lupin knew I was truthful.

After I was done, Lupin nodded.

"So it really is you… oh my god."

"What?"

"What are you doing here, Rose?"

"I- I figured that Harry could do with my help, and- and I just… well, I just wanted to meet him, Remus. You know I always have. And- back then, I had Danny to take my mind off this- this- compelling feeling to see my brother. But now- I don't have _anyone. _So I thought I'd come and help him with what Dumbledore asked him to do…"

"You know what Dumbledore asked Harry to do?"

I nodded. "Dumbledore told me."

"Do you think that, maybe, you could-"

"Tell you? I'm sorry Remus, but I can't. I heard the conversation- or rather, argument- that just went on. And I'm afraid to say, I'm agreeing with Harry on this one."

Lupin opened his mouth to argue, his tired eyes filling with the memory of his own anger, but I signalled with my hands for him to stop. I also shook my head.

"Yes- I agree with Harry, but I also don't think you are a coward Remus. You're just scared- that's all. It's not wrong to be scared. But- I'd always wondered why Danny used to run away from his problems, but I think I know who he got it from now. The person who brought him up acts the same way."

"I-I'm just so stupid, Rose," Lupin spoke dejectedly, looking at the floor.

I patted his shoulder.

"It's not stupid to fall in love Remus. You need to make the most of it, before- before- well, before it's too late." My voice broke.

Lupin looked into my eyes then, and I could tell he knew what I was speaking about. He nodded, and looked to the ground then. I could see tears then appearing in his eyes.

"You know, Rose, I am the only Marauder left now. Well- the only one that stayed faithful to the others. And, ever since Sirius died- my best friend- I didn't think I'd be happy again. Nothing- _nothing_- is better than being with friends. But then, I met Tonks, and she finally made me realise that maybe there was happiness after every person I cared about had gone. First there was James and Lily. Then Sirius. Then Danny- that one hit me hard, as I thought that maybe if I had been a better guardian, then-"

"Remus don't think like that. Please. Everyone wishes that he hadn't have died. I- I don't know what I'm doing half of the time without him here. But- I'm sorry-carry on."

Remus picked up again.

"Then- there was Dumbledore, who seemed to be the person holding the whole of the Order together. That didn't just hit me- it hit everybody."

I nodded, wishing now that Dumbledore was here. He would probably know what to do right now, when the world was falling apart and Remus Lupin was confessing his grief's and loves to me in a place where my brother didn't know it was me talking to him behind a black-haired and blue-eyed mask. God- how did we all get here?

"But then- Tonks was there. It was though all of a sudden- she was lit up or something. She was the only person I could see, even though there were crowds and crowds around. That's when I realised I loved her. I- I think I rushed into it. Love blinded me, see. And now- when I am married and have a child on the way- I think I see my mistake…"

I shook my head at him.

"I refuse to listen to you put yourself down like this. You will go back to Tonks, and be a great husband. A great father. And I never want to hear of you talking like this again- okay?"

Lupin nodded, but I could see in his eyes, he didn't really believe what I was saying. But he would. He would in time.

"Lupin, even though you think I'm wrong, if- if maybe- you could just go back to Tonks, then you never know… things might turn out to be different than you thought."

Lupin was silent for a while, and I could tell that he was scared of returning to Tonks. However, Harry, Ron and Hermione may soon be wondering where I am in the house (although usually they let me do my own thing). And if they think that Lupin has already gone from the house…..well, I didn't want another argument to break out. I knew what a temper my brother had- he was too much like me.

"Remus, I think you maybe should be going now. The others will wonder where I am…I think you just have to believe in yourself, okay?"

Lupin nodded and said, "I'll dissapparate from here, that way no-one will see me."

I hugged him. I tried to put every supportive feeling I could muster into the hug so Lupin could receive it. I thought my speaking probably wasn't strong enough to convince Lupin to go back, it was never my strong point.

"You be careful Rose," said Lupin, after we had separated.

"Goodbye Remus- hopefully I'll see you soon."

I waved and Remus Lupin dissaparated with a _crack_.

I let my guard down as soon as he was gone, as I had used up every bit of strength I had trying to look as though I was okay in front of Lupin. I half-collapsed into the nearest armchair, bringing up a load of dust around me. But I didn't care. I was too busy thinking about the past. About a memory that had just come to me.

**There we have it then. BTW: Anybody excited about Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince film??? Thought so:)) I'm gonna see it on the day of release (tomorrow!!!!!!!) I hope it's better than the 5th one (that one was crap I thought tbh) But this one LOOKS better!!!!! Can't WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:Pxx**


	28. Talented?

**Authors Note: Hey!! I've just finished writing this, and it's what I've been working on since my last upate. I hav no idea what's gonna come up after this chapter, so we'll just have to see what I think of lol:)) This chapter didn't really work out the way I wanted it to, but I wanted to get it finished today so I don't think it's the best I could do. Just let me know okay?? Thanks to everyone who has alerted this fanfic, reviewed it, and favourited too. Hope everyone is having a good summer (if that's what you can call it over here in England- the RAIN!!! OMG! At least I'm a person who likes rain lol:)) Anyway- heres Chapter 28:))**

**Chapter 28- Talented??**

_… Danny and I were walking through the wizarding village of Rowenas Peak in the darkness of the night. I looked up into the sky and saw more stars in the sky than I had ever seen before. I looked at Danny to inform him of this when I saw him with his wand pointed up at the sky. _

_I frowned._

_"Are you doing that to the sky?" I asked._

_He smiled and nodded. "I know you like stars. You told me that you like seeing them in the sky because they provide light in darkness. You're scared of the dark."_

_My heart fluttered at the thought that he had remembered (almost exactly) what I had said to him. I also couldn't help but notice that his eyes shone more in the night than ever. _

_I cleared my throat and said, "Well… erm… I'm surprised you remembered what I said."_

_I hoped to get a decent answer out of him (for once), but he just tapped his head and walked ahead, his wand still pointed at the sky. _

_I looked up at the star-covered sky once more before deciding to follow him._

_"So," I said, "Does Remus Lupin know that we're paying a visit to him?" _

_Danny shook his head, smiling at me. _

_"So what- we're just gonna turn up there? Don't you think that'll give the man a bit of a shock?" _

_"Yep, and it won't give him a shock- he'll be pleased to see us. Oh and- technically he's not a full man. Werewolf."_

_I rolled my eyes at Danny. "You always have to have the last word don't you?" _

_He thought for a bit then said, "Pretty much yeah." _

_I just shook my head and smiled knowingly. I took out my wand and produced different colours of light from the end of it. It gave me comfort as the darkness was getting to me a bit. I made them swirl about me and Danny for a while, before turning to him to find he was already looking at me. _

_"Will we be at his house soon?" I asked. _

_Danny nodded and pointed near to a pub which was called The Eagle And The Owl. _

_"Next door to that pub there. That is Remus Lupins house. That is where I grew up." _

_I looked at the house with my head to the side. The small house was pale blue, and didn't seem any different to the other houses around, apart from the fact it had a distinct air of secrecy about it. The climber plant outside was slightly overgrown (Perhaps on purpose), so it covered part of the lounge window, and the gate in the front garden looked as though it hadn't been opened in ages. _

_Danny opened the gate, and as I had guessed, it was slightly stiff. I probably would have had a problem opening it, but Danny didn't. As he walked down the garden path, I followed him, excited to finally meet the man who brought Danny up._

_*************_

_"Well, Rose, you are just as I expected you to be. You look so much like your mother. So much."_

_I smiled nervously at Remus Lupin. My eyes travelled over his worn-out face, and his dark circles under his eyes. I was ready to bet that he was a lot younger than he looked. However, his eyes still shone through his tired looks, and I could suddenly see a younger person in Lupin. _

_"I get told that a lot," I said, smiling still. _

_"And from what Danny here tells me about you in his letters, you are a lot like your mother in other ways too."_

_I took a deep breath and said, "Well, I don't know what he's told you about me, as I don't know about any sort of letters being sent. You kept that quiet Danny." _

_Danny just shrugged. _

_"Well…. Y'know." _

_Lupin laughed. _

_"Sit down, sit down." _

_I sat next to Lupin on the sofa, while Danny leapt into an armchair facing the sofa with unmistakeable familiarity. I was guessing that that was his chair when he lived here before. I turned to Lupin. _

_"I've heard that you have met my brother? Harry?" I left it here to let Lupin answer. _

_"Yes, I have," said Lupin, nodding. "He reminds me so much of your father. Apart from his eyes. You two have both got your-"_

_"Mothers eyes, yeah. But- what's he like?"_

_"I -of course- have no idea what it is like for you to have never met him Rose, but your brother is probably one of the most loyal, brave, and true people I have ever met. And I'm not lying." _

_"So…. He's a real Gryffindor then?" Asked Danny. _

_"Yes." _

_I nodded, more questions bubbling. _

_"I'm sorry- I don't mean this meeting to be me asking questions about my brother, it's just-"_

_"She'll be pestering me all the time asking questions we both don't know the answers to if she doesn't ask," finished Danny. _

_I rolled my eyes. "Not quite the ending I was going to say, Black." _

_"Oooh- calling me by my last name- well, Potter, two can play at that game," Danny said with a smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye. _

_Lupin laughed. "I don't mind at all about answering questions about your brother."_

_I nodded and carried on with what I was going to say. _

_"Well, it's not about my brother** exactly**, but….. I'm worried about him. With this next task. The second one. I-I just have a feeling that Harry isn't doing too well at the moment with it. Like-like he's struggling or something." _

_Lupin looked for a minute, between Danny and I, then asked, "Do you know what the task is?" _

_I shook my head, but then turned to Danny who didn't answer Lupins question, but looked at the ceiling instead. I frowned. _

_"You know?" I asked. _

_Danny looked around, blinking a lot. "No- but I-I have something which can help us to find out." _

_I sighed, wondering if I wanted to know anymore._

_"Well go on then." _

_"Pass me your bag." _

_I handed him the bag, and he searched through it, before drawing out a large, Golden egg. _

_"Danny! One of those was given to each of the Triwizard Champions- how the hell did you get one?" _

_Danny looked at me guiltily._

_"I-erm- I took it from Cedric Diggory, one of the Triwizard Champions." _

_I was speechless. _

_"B-b-but… hell, Danny, the poor boy needs that egg to figure out what the task is. He- he could lose the tournament because of you!' _

_Danny raised his hands up wide in front of him to tell me to be quiet. _

_"Rose- he'd already worked out what the task was when I took it! He'd left it in the Prefects bathroom, Y'know- the bathroom Dumbledore tells us to use. Well, Diggory went into the prefects bathroom and figured out what the task was. _

_'I know cause I was already in there hidden! But I couldn't reveal myself cause he hadn't a clue who the hell I was. And when he left and I came out, I saw he'd left the egg behind. So- I- I took it. Well- he's not gonna need it, is he??'_

_I couldn't argue with him, and had to admit I wasn't sorry we now had the egg. Lupin spoke next._

_"So- you know how to figure out the Second Task then?"_

_Danny nodded, but then said._

_"There was a sort of- song, that the egg sang when Diggory put it underwater. I couldn't hear what it was because of the water, but I know that it sang because when Diggory came out of the water, he said, "Of Course". And it took him bloody ages to figure whatever it was out, I was hiding for about an hour." _

_Lupin said, "Well, I know what the next task is, and I know the song that comes from the egg when you put it underwater. It's:_

Come Seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this;

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover What we've took,

But past an hour-the prospects black

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

_I stared, transfixed at Lupin, knowing that Danny was doing the exact same thing. _

_"So- whatever, these creatures or whatever are, they can't sing above the ground?" Danny asked. _

_Lupin Shook his head. _

_"The Black Lake?" I asked. _

_Lupin nodded. _

_"But- what's in the Black Lake?" I asked. "Apart from the Giant Squid?" _

_Danny smiled. "Merpeople. That's what's in the Black Lake. I've heard that they can sing underwater. Wow- that's such a cool way of getting the Champions to find out." _

_Lupin smiled. "Right Danny, but can the two of you find out what the task is?" _

_"Well," I said. "They're going to take something that is precious to the champions, and the champions have and hour to look for and recover that item. Which means that they are going to have to find a way of breathing underwater for an hour- or maybe more…" _

_"Whoa," said Danny. "How the hell do you expect people to breathe underwater for an hour?" _

_Lupin spoke next. _

_"We are wizards, Danny. There are ways. Can either of you think of any?"_

_Danny shook his head, but I had heard of something. _

_"Um… there was a charm- oh god- Dumbledore taught me…. Years ago, now. It's called the- The Bubble Head Charm. It protects the witch or wizard with a bubble around their head. I think Dumbledore told me you could even breathe underwater with the charm. I can remember because I was so awed by it." _

_Lupin raised his eyebrows. _

_"And when exactly did Dumbledore teach you this piece of magic? Because this is very advanced stuff. The reason why there was supposed to be an age restriction on the Tournament." _

_"When I was about- 12? Yeah, about then."_

_"Wow- I didn't know a young witch or wizard who could perform such magic at such a young age." _

_"Well," said Danny. "Rose is very advanced when it comes to magic. She-"_

_"I don't think it's because of that." I said. "You're forgetting I had probably the best teacher there is- Dumbledore." _

_Lupin shook his head. _

_"This is not just down to who taught you Rose. It's about your abilities. You're a very able witch. You have just proved that tonight. Think about how long Danny said Cedric Diggory took to work out the task. You are far younger than him, and yet you solved it very quickly." _

_"Yeah- but so did Danny!" I said, looking between the two of them who were now both looking at me with smiles on their faces. _

_Dany shook his head. "I'd have no idea what bloody spell to use for the task. All I worked out was who lived under the lake. And that wasn't hard." _

_I shook my head. "This has got all blown out of proportion here. It- it's just one spell that I knew! That doesn't mean that I'm any more talented than any other witch or wizard of my age, does it?"_

_Danny spoke to me. _

_"You know what the problem with you is? You're too bloody modest. You are a fantastic witch, Rose, and you need to accept that. God- it's like you're refusing to accept you have an illness or something. It's something to be proud of, not something to shy away from." _

_Lupin looked at me with his head to one side. _

_"You remind me a little bit of Dumbledore, Rose. He doesn't like to admit he's the best wizard out there because he doesn't want to seem too self centered. But everyone knows he's probably the best wizard around because it's just a fact."_

_I looked between the two of them, defeated. _

_"But…… How?"_

_Danny shrugged. _

_"You're just talented, Rose. You just are."…….._

I think now that that conversation changed me a bit. Maybe gave me a bit more confidence. Not too much, as I still don't believe in myself- even now, but just a little bit. I think hearing that Danny especially believed in me helped the most. Because in that conversation, he let me know what he had been thinking since he had met me.

And that gave me some comfort. At least by this point I knew that he cared- maybe not in the way I wanted him to at the time, but, it gave me some comfort that at least he cared. I just didn't know how much.

**So there we have it:)) BTW- I couldn't think of a good name for the chapter so I came up with Talented?? I don't think it really reflects the chapter, but again, let me know what you think. Some other ideas that are good may be helpful, and I'll change it. :)) Bye:P**


End file.
